


Teen Wolf Alternate Universe 3B

by nw0ng



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 3B, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 43,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nw0ng/pseuds/nw0ng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is a fanfiction of Season 3B of Teen Wolf. *This is not canon what-so-ever*. Moving on: With the defeat of the Darach, and Deucalion seemingly fleeing, everything seems relatively normal at Beacon Hills. Three weeks have passed and nothing has come up...until now. How will Scott and his pack be able to handle what is to come?</p><p>We don't own Teen Wolf, nor do we work for MTV. All rights belong to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Episode 13 - The Price Paid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 weeks have passed since the death of Ms. Blake and Deucalion seemingly leaving town. Scott, and his friends seemed to have no worries and began their teenage lives again at Beacon Hills High School like normal, until an unidentified figure and animal fight, leaving speculation ahead and a dead body found.

_(Screen opens to Beacon Hills being at night, a couple is seen in the Beacon Hills Preserve. They are laying atop of the Nemeton, and They begin making out, but then stop to speak to each other)_

Man: “It’s nights like these that I wish that we could stay like this forever.”

 _(Bush ruffles)_  Girl - “What was that?”

 _(Couple peers over to the bush to see a pair of bright green eyes looking right at them)_  Girl: “Babe, what is that?”

Guy: “I don’t know, maybe we should get out of here!”

_(Couple hears another noise behind them and hear sticks break. Couple looks frightened and too afraid to move. Girl Screems as a large fox-like figure with 2 tails jumps out at them only to be met in mid-air by the green-eyed figure. The Fox like creature runs off, and when the couple attempts to get closer to see who or what saved them. The dark figure disappears)_

Sheriff: “So what exactly happened here?”  _(It is now day, the Sheriff is interrogating the couple from the night before, there are several vehicles around in place. We see that the couple is just outside the preserve.)_

Man: “We were here last night, as sort of a romantic night out, and someone attacked us.”  _The man looks scared when making his statement, and then looks to his spouse_.

Female: “Or something! These woods are so scary at night! It’s like we almost saw glowing eyes, or something..”

Sheriff: “Glowing Eyes..?”  _(He looks at them seriously, his look is more serious.)_  ”Anything else?”

Man: “Yes, looked like an animal was about to attack, but someone fought it off…”

Sheriff: “Alright, we’ll take it from here, try to stay away from here at night. We’ll try to have more people on duty.”  _The couple then walks off, nodding, and we see a new younger officer there, approaching the Sheriff._

"Alright, take these notes and take note of this, Joshua. Bring it back to the station."

Joshua: “Yes, sir.” Sheriff: “Good, I have to make a few calls. See you in a bit.”

_(We see the new officer walk away and then the Sheriff approaches his car and gets in to see that Stiles is in the backseat)_

Sheriff: “Glowing Eyes, huh? Stiles, what’s going on, was a werewolf here last night?”

Stiles: “Dad, I have no idea, I don’t think anyone was here. Derek and his sister haven’t been around in weeks. Scott was home last night, Isaac is with him, and I don’t know about the twins..”

Papa S: “I was hoping we were finished with all this supernatural stuff when you guys stopped the Kanima…I mean Dara-whatever you call it”

Stiles: “It’s a Darach dad, its an evil Druid.”

Papa S: “Yeah one of those. I don’t want you to keep me in the dark this time around especially when your life is in danger.”

Stiles: “I know da-“  _(Stiles turn his head to the right slightly and appears worried)_

Papa S: “What”  _(Stiles’ phone rings and he takes it out of his pocket.)_

Stiles: “Dont tell me”

Scott: “Yup, Lydia”

_(The scene shifts to a new area, we the viewers haven’t seen yet. It is in a downtown area where there was a zoo in. At the zoo, we see another body with Lydia there, shaking. She is ellegantly dressed, but we see the sheriffs vehicles pull up on the outside. Scott is next to Lydia right now, and he is just seen comforting her. There’s a dead body on the floor next to Lydia, and there is a pause as we see that the body is torn up with claws, like it is an animal attack. The Sheriff with Stiles approach)_

Sheriff: “What happened?”

Lydia: “I was…sort of drawn here.”

Sheriff: “Drawn here? What do you mean?”

Stiles: “Dad, she’s a banshee..”

Sheriff: “A what?”

Scott: “She finds the bodies, and is drawn near death or when death happens.”

Lydia: “Yes…sort of weird, I know…but this is freaking me out…”

Sheriff: “Okay, so you find bodies, but was he already dead?”

Lydia: “Yeah…”

Stiles: “…We’re going to wait til the autopsy to see how they died…to determine if it was a werewolf or what..”

Scott: “I don’t think its a werewolf…remember Beacon Hills is a Beacon again…”

Sheriff: “Meaning what?”

Scott: “Meaning that the supernatural is attracted here since we were surrgote sacrifices..”

_The new officer from before shows up, and is behind the Sheriff, randomly._

Joshua: “Sir?”

Sheriff: “Whoa…Hey, Joshua, just got word?”

Joshua: “Yes, sir..as soon as I returned, was dispatched here.”

_(The scene shifts to Allison and Isaac walking around the Beacon Hills preserve after finding out from the news that there was an attack last night and there seemed to be an animal attack)_

Isaac: “Allison, it wasn’t me. And you know it wasn’t Scott.”

Allison: “And that’s why I want to find out what it is.”

_(As Isaac and Allison are walking around in the preserve, a figure comes out of no where and holds Allison by the arms, so she can’t move, Isaac goes to turn but then we see it is Chris)_

Chris: “Consider this part of your training: Always be on guard.”

_Chris lets Allison go as they walk around the preserve as Allison recovers._

Allison: “This how training going to be again?”

Chris: “No, but think of this as a lesson. I figured you would be here.”

Allison: “Then why not just call me and we could have met here?”

Chris: “Again, think of this as a lesson.”

Isaac: “While I enjoy this bonding…guys..look at this.”  
 _(Isaac bends down to see tracks, footprints that seemed large and tries to sniff at them but doesn’t recognize the scent. Allison and Chris show up, and bend down as well. Chris has gloves on, narrows his eyes and then notices the pattern that was around the Nemeton)_

Chris: “Well, we do know one thing.”

_(Allison and Isaac turn to face Chris)_

Chris: “A werewolf didn’t do this.” 

_(End Scene)_

_(Scene shifts to the Sheriff, with new character Joshua processing the crime scene where we then see that Scott, Stiles, and Lydia are talking)_

Scott: “It’s been how many weeks since the surrogate sacrifices?”

Stiles: “I want to say 3 weeks.”

Lydia: “But didn’t your boss state that more creatures would show up?”

Scott: “This soon?”

_(And as soon as Scott says this, the twins show up from behind and they all look at each other)_

Ethan: “We’re not here to cause trouble…we’re here to help and to tell you we’re not involved at all.”

Stiles: “Still doesn’t change that you were trying to kill us.”

Aiden: “We were just following our orders.”

Stiles: “That you didn’t have to.”

Scott: “It’s okay…but if a werewolf didn’t do this then what did?”

_(Scott’s cellphone goes off and it’s Isaac)_

Isaac: “Scott…a werewolf didn’t attack or kill anyone.”

Scott: “I know that…figured as much.”

Isaac: “But whatever it is…there are tracks all over the place at the woods.”

Scott: “There are? “

Isaac: “Let me show you.”

_(Isaac then takes a picture with his phone, and sends it to Scott’s. Scott enlarges it and it appears as small tracks, but there are multiple all around the Nemeton and near the root cellar. Seemed it was moving around a lot, and Scott and the others stare at it.)_

_(The scene is shifted where they are talking but the body has already been loaded into an ambulance and the sheriff and new officer are following to the hospital)_

Ethan: “We want to help. We need a pack…we’re willing to try.”

Stiles: “Yeah, you are, you’re with Danny but..this one, seems to only care about Lydia. Mind you, a lot of people do.”

Aiden: “What are you trying to say?”

Lydia: “Stop. Okay. Scott, why don’t you and Stiles go to see Dr. Deaton, see if he recognizes the tracks. Ethan, Aiden, you two with me, in case I find any more bodies, you two are with me and maybe come up with a plan.”

_(We then see everyone split up. Scott and Stiles take their jeep and bike respectively, the others take the bikes seen from Unleashed. The scene that shifts to Melissa McCall, where the body has been just initiated to the hospital and loaded up onto the autopsy table. We see Melissa examining the wounds left by the creature and the Sheriff with his new officer, Joshua show up.)_

Sheriff: “Found outside the recently opened zoo…”

Melissa: “Are you kidding me?”

Sheriff: “No. It’s being described as an animal attack. Oh, right, this is my new officer Joshua.”

Joshua: “Hello, ma’m.”

Melissa: _(She smiles to the courteous young man, then realizes that he does seem a little young)_  ”Why, hello there, Joshua. Handsome young face…but seem young to be on the force.”

Joshua: “Ma’m, I just completed my Bachelor’s Degree in Criminal Justice, coming from the other side of the state. I saw the department were looking for officers online, and jumped at it. I was just fortunate enough to be hired here, and moved here just fresh out of college.”

Melissa: “Impressive. I hope my son goes on to college like you did.”

Sheriff: “And mine, too. Real smart and fast learner, and good listener..but anyways, Melissa, care to take a look at the body, give us your expert opinion? “

_(Melissa looks at the body, putting on her glove, taking long looks. The claw marks wrecked deep into the man’s shirt and through the vital organs. It seemed to slash diagonally, puncturing through it. )_

Melissa: “Whatever killed him, raked its claws down and in…tearing the intestines down to the hips.”

Agent McCall: “I see, are you always so easy to give out information? I don’t recall you being that open with me.”

_(They all turn and they see Agent McCall taking notes, the Sheriff and Melissa seem less then pleased.)_

Melissa: “You would ask the wrong questions, and aren’t as polite. Now, what do you want?”

Agent: “I’ve come to see what’s been going on in this little town lately for about a year. Seems that murders are going up randomly. Maybe local law enforcement needs help.”

Sheriff: “You watch your mouth. We never asked for your help, we seem to be doing just fine.”

Agent: “Really, but as I recall you were MIA…So what happened, drinking again?”

Sheriff: “No. But we did manage to escape and the serial killer was brought down.”

Agent: “Through deadly force.”

Sheriff: “She risked many lives. Including your sons. I didn’t see you doing anything about it. Now, let’s get going Joshua.”

_(We see Joshua just stare at the Agent, and walk out with the Sheriff and Melissa walking away from her ex-Husband)_

_(The scene then shifts to the Vet Clinic. Scott and Stiles come in, and the bell rings. The vet comes up and lets them in and they go towards the back)_

Scott: “Something is already here.”

Dr. Deaton: “I heard there was an attack on the radio, but what happened?”

Stiles: “A dead body was found at the nearby zoo. Male, claws raked into him.”

Dr. Deaton: “Do we know what kind of attack? Werewolf?”

Scott: “Not a werewolf. Something else..”

Dr. Deaton: “How do you know that?”

Scott: “Because of this.”

_(Scott pulls out his phone, and brings up the picture of the animal tracks in the preserve and a zoomed in version the vet, looks at it.)_

Scott: “We came to see if you could tell what kind of tracks.”

Stiles: “All we know is that Argent ruled out werewolves.”

Dr. Deaton: “He’s right.”

Scott: “Do you know what it is?”

Dr. Deaton: “I can’t tell with just these tracks. You’re going to have to confront it, and one of you take a picture of it for me to see, or try to see what it looks like Don’t go alone.”

Scott: “Where could we find it, though?”

Dr. Deaton: “If whatever killed that man just arrived, it may go around the Nemeton at least for a few days. It will still be drawn to its power and the location. Don’t try to engage if possible. We have to study it, and figure out what it is, then try to stop it.”

Stiles: “If it’s going around the Nemeton, will it make that its lair?”

Dr. Deaton: “No. Like I said, just for these first few nights, the supernatural that comes here will go there because they will sense the power. Some may not know where its coming from, but will stay there. This is why it is important to find out what it looks like while we can find while it stays there.”

Scott: “Alright..I’ll go.”

Stiles: “Not alone!”

Scott: “I’ll be fine, I don’t want you to go because in case it goes after you.

Stiles: “Might go after you and you’re an Alpha now!”

Scott: “I am…but I’m still new to this.”

Dr Deaton: “He may be able to take a picture, and if there are innocents around, you can at least hold it off until they get to safety and Stiles is able to get the picture.”

Scott: “Okay…if anything, I will call you.”

_(The scene moves to Lydia and the twins, the twins appearing to be in an apartment of some kind in the condo where the Argents are living, but are alone)_

Lydia: “If you want to help, you can’t just think about me.”

Aiden: “But I care about you.”

Ethan: “She knows that, Aiden, but she also cares about the others. They suffered because of us.”

Aiden: “Because of what Deucalion, Jennifer, and Kali did. Not us.”

Lydia: “You still followed them and did what they did. Your brother is at least owning that.”

_(Lydia states, and turns to not face him)_

Lydia: “I want to use my power for good. To protect this place..We don’t know what kind of thing or monster from a storybook is going to come at us.”

Aiden: “I’ll protect you.”

Lydia: “Your abilities are impaired and you two don’t even know if you can merge together anymore…you technically died, remember?”

_(Lydia turns to face them and the twins look down, Ethan looking more at his brother, trying to sway him.)_

_(From there, the scene is now night. Outside the Preserve is Stiles’Jeep, Scott and Stiles are behind some trees around the Nemeton)_

Stiles: “Interesting way to spend our Saturday night..”

Scott: “We’re responsible for this thing being here. And whatever else comes. It’s our job to protect Beacon Hills.”

Stiles: “Yeah, you’re right, but Scott we don’t even know what else is out there.”

Scott: “We still have the bestiary. Maybe that, and whatever we can find online, or what Derek had will be of use.”

Stiles: “Oh yeah, I almost forgot about the bestiary..but then Lydia will have to translate the pages again.”

Scott: “At least this time she knows what’s going on.”

_(And when Scott finishes his sentence, Scott eyes a young man taking a jog out at night. Bushes rumble from the side of the man. The man doesn’t notice because he has an iPod on. Scott looks and uses his enhanced vision to see that it’s about to attack. He screams look out so loudly that the man hears and runs. The creature then jumps at Scott, and Scott rolls out of the way, and shifts in front of us, his eyes the clear Alpha Red that is bright, and his werewolf form appears the same but different; he has developed a little more of the fur on his face, and face is more fierce, like a grown up version of the form we’re used to seeing and nose turned slightly. Stiles turns to see, and can’t seem to be getting his phone to work, as he is caught up in the moment, as typical Stiles, as he had dropped his phone. Meanwhile, the creature tries to engage again and we see from the shadows that it is the same as before, one with two tails and is jumping using its hind legs and front like a fox would. It has some humanoid features like we see a nose and mouth seem it, but it growls at Scott and Scott roars back at it. We see from the shadow that its eyes are an orange color, and it circles Scott. As it tries to attack again, Scott manages to evade and claw it in the side and as a counter, the creatures right back leg slams into Scott and allows for it to barely scrape Scott with the claws on its legs. Scott stumbles back, and manages to kick it away and it slams into a tree. It recovers, and uses the tree to jump off of to go onto Scott. We then see a dark figure jump at it from the side, growling loudly, tackling it onto the pavement, along with slashing sounds as it tackled into the creature.. We then see the dark figure bring its right arm back to slash it but the creature uses its legs to push the figure off but we hear the creature emit a yelping kind of sound like it got hurt. The dark figure is agile as well and manages to land on its feet. The creature runs off. Scott is amazed by what he sees, and manages to catch a scent that it is a werewolf. This dark figure then turns to him barely, its eyes at him but one eye following the creature. The eyes are glowing green from before.)_

Scott: “Your eyes….”

_(And with that, the dark figure escapes, chasing after the creature, letting out a large growl. Because Scott is a True Alpha, he is able to sense and smell other wolves. The scene shifts to Scott and Stiles back at the animal clinic.)_

Deaton: “So you engaged it, saved a life, got a faded out picture…but you were saved Scott?”

Scott: “It was a werewolf. Had to be.”

Deaton: “Why? Was he fighting it?”

Scott: “He saved me from being attacked, I smelt it on him, but there was something different about him.”

Stiles: “Yeah, didn’t even say a word, for one..and he was strong.”

Scott: “Really strong and agile…but his eyes…”

Deaton: “What about them?”

Scott: “They glowed green.”

Deaton:  _(Looks shocked, takes a step back)_  ”Green? …. ….This can’t be.”

Scott: “What is it?”

Deaton: “….Green eyes…A Dire Werewolf.”

Scott: “What’s a Dire Werewolf?”

Deaton:  _(Walks back forward, his hands going on the table, his voice more stern then usual and as if something important is going to be happening.)_  ”It means it is a werewolf that was trained by druids…to protect nature….and they are exceptionally rare. This can only mean one thing: Things are definitely coming here.”

Scott:  _(His eyes widen, Stiles as well, both seem concerned next to each other, each grasping an end of the table. You could tell both are concerned with their eyes and bodily movements)_  ”What kind of things?”

Deaton:  _(Turns his eyes and the same look of concern but stern feeling from his eyes as he looks into Scott’s.)_  ”The kind of things in nightmares.”

**-EPISODE END-**


	2. Episode 14 - Fallout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek returns to town with an important family item; Scott, Stiles, and the Sheriff try to find a pattern and figure out what they're dealing with; a new creature in town claims another life, and as a result, new deadly hunters have arrived to settle the score, by any means necessary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry about the wait! We ran into a little communication problem on our part! I think we got it all worked out now! We want feedback! We want to know that we're making your hiatus worth it!
> 
> Tumblr: twhowlatus.tumblr.com/

_(Another day has passed, and it is night time. It appears to be a half moon, as the moonlight shines down onto area. The area is, ironically, Hale House. We see a number of individuals passing by, a few government officials, and a few construction workers. All, but two of the men leave the area and there appears to be construction equipment laid around the house. One of them appears older, the other younger)_

Man 1: "So, what are we going to be doing exactly here? This house got burnt down, what, 6 years ago, right?"

Man 2: "Yeah. Was given a picture of what it originally looked like and I was thinking that we should restore the house to its former glory. It was beautiful, and at least that we can make some money off this place."

 Man 1: "Yeah? I never saw that picture." _(Man 2 then takes from his coat pocket a picture, showing it to the construction worker.)_ "This was it."

Man 1: _(Eyes the picture, whistling)_ "Damn, these people must have been loaded...Holy...."

Man 2: "Yeah seems that way. But, it's getting late. I'm just glad we were able to get some of the supplies here, and we'll bring the rest in the morning so we don't make two trips. See you tomorrow." _(Man 2 walks away, waving, leaving the construction worker alone. The construction worker looks at the house, whistles again and before you know it, sticks rumble and break from behind him near the trees. The construction worker turns around, but then hears more noise this time from his side. He begins looking scared, and takes out a pocket knife that is obviously used with his job. More and more bushes are being rumbled and then a large foxlike creature jumps at the man.)_

_(The foxlike creature is the same as the one from the previous episode, and what we notice is that the construction worker appears mid-thirties as it zooms in close to his face. The small howl it makes is enough to send chills down the spine of the individual and it rakes its claws into the man's chest, bloodying him and killing him. We then see through the eyes of the foxlike creature and it is an orange color, and we see that the marks it made on the man's chest were that of an 'X', three on each side. It turns and out comes the dark figure from last episode, its green eyes burning brighter and from the creatures eyes, we do in fact see the ears of the dark figure resembles that of a werewolf's. They tackle and roll along the ground, down a hill. The creature this time bests him, and it is atop him. It prepares to strike but then runs off when it sees flash lights around it. The dark figure sees the lights as well, and runs off. We then see a group of 5 Asians appear with swords and bows, one a very beautiful female, holding a crossbow and a knife. Elsewhere, we see a FJ Cruiser drive past the high school and towards the animal clinic)_

**-END SCENE-**

_(The scene opens with Deaton putting a dog back into its cage, and suddenly Deaton picks his head up as he hears the front door open. Deaton walks to the waiting room.)_

 Deaton: "I wasn't expecting you to be back in town this soon. I'm guessing you found what you were looking for?"

 Derek: "I found exactly what I was looking for. I know you were emissary to my mother, and came to see if you still uphold the promise you made to her."

Deaton "I've been waiting a long time to fulfill my promise." _(Deaton opens the gate breaking the mountain ash seal)_   
Deaton: "There are a few things we need to discuss."

Derek: _(Nods and walks through the gate as they head to the back)_

Deaton: “You must know about the history of your family? What they mean to Beacon Hills?”

Derek: “We were sort of like its guardians.”

Deaton: “Right, protectors of this place. What did you go find?”

Derek: “Cora and I went to get a book, a book that contained not everything, but some of what my family has done in South America.”

Deaton: “So where is she now?”

Derek: “Still there…recovering from her wounds and from the healing. The people there know her, and our family, very well, but she’ll be back.”

Deaton: “Judging from everything thus far, Cora must have mentioned this to you privately and it comes off like you want to restore your family to the way it was before...”

Derek: “Yes…and I need help with that. I know I have a long way to go…and I don’t want to be selfish anymore.”

Deaton: “This means listening to what I have to say and not trusting Peter.”

Derek: “I get it.”

_(The scene then shifts to the school, where Scott is walking by Stiles. Stiles' eyes seem a little darker, with that tired look most have, as if he couldn't sleep, Scott looks at him then.)_

Scott: "You okay dude? You look exhausted."

Stiles: "I am...haven't been sleeping right since the sacrifices…but anyways...”

Scott: "Gotta try to get more sleep...especially now with something on the loose. I need you, bro."

Stiles: "I'll try....so I was thinking about what Deaton said....this Dire Werewolf...."

Scott: "What about it?"

Stiles: "So if it's supposed to protect nature, can we assume it’s good? And, can they use Druid like stuff like Mountain Ash?"

Scott: "It helped me, so I want to say it's good...If it's trying to stop that thing, we should try to help him." _(As they walk inside the school, they see several new Asian students, one of them eyeing Scott, smiling up at him and Scott looks surprised but a smile on his face)_

_(This young female approaches Scott and Stiles, smiling and then looks up to Scott)_ Asian Girl: "Hi there, handsome. Do you know where Economics 301 is?"

Scott: "H-hey...yeah that's right down there. _(Points to all the way across the hall)_ On your left _...." (The girl smiles and waves back)_ "Thank you...and my name is Kira."

_(Scene shifts to Economics where Danny, Stiles, Scott are along with Kira and a new young man seated at their desks, with Coach standing up)_

Coach: "Alright, guys. We have this scale here. What does a scale generally do? Don't be so excited, Greenburg. Put your hand down. You look like a moron." _(Coach is seen placing a weight scale, the typical one that appears like a seesaw almost. There are two metal ends, and right it's in the middle.)_ "Owen, what’s it do?"

Owen _: (The new kid who is seated in the back, in a way to signify his status of not belonging anywhere, looks up at coach)_ "Keep things in alignment, like balance."

Coach: "Exactly, and this has to do with us, because...?" _(As Coach is talking, we see Kira slip a note to Scott, Scott is seated behind her and Stiles on the side of Scott. Stiles looks dumb founded and that smirk on his face, even though he looks exhausted. Scott opens it up to read it and Stiles can as well, since he put it a little to his right for Stiles to see. The note states 'U know, ur pretty cute. Thx for the help b4.' Scott and Stiles smirk at this, as Scott in a way sees this as a way to move on from Allison. When Scott goes to write back, Coach then says)_ "MCCALL! Balance to Economics means WHAT?"

Scott: _(Just then as Scott is at a loss, Danny's books collapse onto the floor and Scott then realizes what he is looking for, to shut Coach up)_ "Prevents things from collapsing."

Coach: "Exactly...good job, McCall. I like this." _(He states, referencing how Scott's become a better student, and Scott takes pride in that and as Danny grabs his book, Scott whispers 'THANK YOU'. Danny looks confused as to why.)_

Coach: “And balance means that there are always two sides of things, some things we can’t see, other things we can see. One side can’t outweigh the other side, you understand?”

Danny: “Then, it will fail?”

Coach: “Yeah, exactly, it will fail. Lemme give an example. Lacrosse. We have good players, but what happens if the good player gets hurt and the backup is Greenburg, who is just awful?”

Kira: “You will lose, or fail.”

Coach: “That’s right.”

_(As Kira says what she says, she turns around and looks to Scott, as if it was a premonition to something later on. Scott watches her, a little surprised at her reaction and why she looked at him and Stiles looking confused, too. Scott takes what Coach says and before he can wrap it around his head to compare it to his own situation, the bell rings and class ends. Everyone is seen leaving, as Scott and Stiles are the last to leave.)_

Stiles:  “What was that all about with...” _(Stiles points at her using his head)_

Scott: “I don’t know…”

_(When they go to turn, a young Asian girl bumps into Scott, saying ‘Excuse Me’, walking on and we see Scott and Stiles looking at her. Scott and Stiles walk away afterwards and then it zooms into something that was left on the floor, a red cotton like fur is seen on the floor)_

_(The scene then shifts to the Hale House area. The deputy, Joshua, is there already processing the crime scene. There are several people around to help, a CSI person, people from the hospital and then we see the Sheriff come up to Joshua. Joshua with notebook in hand, begins to explain to the Sheriff)_

Joshua: “Happened last night, sir. From what we understand, this was a construction worker and he spoke with a member of the state about rebuilding this house _.” (Joshua points to the other man from earlier in the episode.)_

Sheriff: “This is the second body in 24 hours….cause of death?”

Joshua: “Appears to be an animal attack, sir. I’ve never seen such claw marks buried within someone, look at this _.” (He leads the Sheriff to the body and points out the distinct pattern of the three claw marks on either side of his chest, formed in an ‘X’ manner.)_

Sheriff: “An X mark…Typically means ‘wrong’.”

Joshua: “It’s clear it’s an animal attack…is this mark a symbol of the type of animal, you think?”

Sheriff: “Maybe…maybe…”

_(The man from earlier walks up to Sheriff)_

Man: “What the HELL is going on! Do you think this thing could have escaped from the zoo or a wild animal!?”

Sheriff: “Calm down, sir. What’s your name?”

Maverick: “Maverick, my name’s Maverick.” _(Runs a hand through his hair)_

Sheriff: “Well, Maverick, rest assured we will have this under control.”

Agent McCall: “Is that so? Well, you better hurry up and find this animal. He has a right to be angry and concerned.”

_(Just then Agent McCall walks forward from the back, getting his notes about the situation)_

Sheriff: “We’re doing what we can.”

Agent McCall: “Oh really? How many more have to fall victim?”

Joshua: “With all due respect, I think you picking a fight out here in the open is rather childish, Mr. McCall. If you want to get into this at the station with us, feel free to come by, but don’t you DARE try to accuse this man of not doing all he can, or don’t you DARE question the legitimacy of this sheriff’s office, ‘Big Brother’.”

_(Just then the Sheriff looks at Joshua, surprised, surprised as he’s never seen the young man rattled before, and a small smirk appears on his face and with Agent McCall looking surprised and embarrassed, especially by a rookie officer.)_

Agent McCall: “You know what; I think I will young man.”

_(And with that, he leaves and when Joshua and the Sheriff turn around to address Maverick, he is gone, just like that)_

Sheriff: “…Thanks, Josh. Really, I could have handled him but…thanks that showed real guts. But, where did that Maverick guy go?”

Joshua: “You’re welcome sir…and I don’t know…”

_(The scene then shifts to Allison and Isaac, in Allison’s home. Both are seen in Allison’s room, the lights are out, and Allison is lying down. They are making out, and we see Isaac kissing down her neck and he is all excited.)_

Allison: “You sure we should be doing this?”

Isaac: “Yeah, I do.”

Allison: “What about Scott? Is he fine with it?”

Isaac: “Yeah, of course.”

Allison: “Really?”

Isaac: “Yeah, really!”

_(And suddenly, we see Isaac being choked by Kate, a garrote around his neck)_

Kate: “That’s right, Allison. Get him vulnerable; use your beauty to your advantage, just like I did. You have to avenge me…”

Allison: _(Gasping, sitting up, laying back against her bed)_

Kate: “What’s the matter, Allison? Cat got your tongue? Surprised to see me? C’mon, you’re just like me, Allison…you know it…you hate them all…”

_(Kate applies more pressure to Isaac then and Allison looks worried)_

Allison: “No, I don’t!”

Kate: “You do….”

_(And with that, Kate applies more pressure again and Isaac falls down and Allison screams. Kate vanishes, and Allison wakes up from a nightmare. She goes to check Isaac, who is on the bed, and he is alive. She realizes she has one of her Chinese ring daggers in her hands. She begins pondering…was that the darkness that Deaton alluded to?)_

_(Scene shifts to Deaton and Derek still at the clinic, they are talking.)_

Deaton: “Cora was sick, from what Scott had told me.”

Derek: “Yeah, from mistletoe.”

Deaton: “So, how did you save her?”

Derek: “I healed her completely…using the extra part of what made me an Alpha, my spark. And as a result…” _(Eyes glow blue in front of Deaton)_

Deaton: “I see you’ve learned to put others before yourself. That’s what real leaders do, Derek.”

Derek: _(Looks up at him, still waiting for him to say more, a look of sadness in his eyes, like finally recognizing he did something right.)_

Deaton: “What that did was cause the Hale Alpha spark to be in a loop. It didn’t just go away because of the way it faded. Had you died, it would be one thing but you did not. You used up all of its power…but it is still there. It’s between you and Peter.”

Derek: “What do you mean?”

Deaton: “When you used up all of your power, your Alpha Status was taken as a result because of it. There is always an Alpha to a pack, especially a born werewolf pack. You, Cora, and Peter were all born. Scott may be an Alpha, but has his own pack. You are different because you came from one. Because Peter is older than you, the power is slowly going to him.”

Derek: “Do you know if…” _(Derek looks worried, like he’s already lost)_

Deaton: “I don’t know. But, I can tell you one thing. If he is, he will tarnish your family’s name. Your mother often worried about him, because he did whatever it took.  And I mean whatever. The man has no soul to speak of, and often manipulates people to make him seem like he is right and never wrong. You can’t let him be Alpha again...he will kill anyone who gets in his way. As you are now, you will need help. You have to ask yourself: Is this what I want? Are you willing to start over and swallow your pride for help?”

**-SCENE ENDS-**

_(Scene shifts to Lydia and the twins. Lydia appears to be in a trance, and the twins are following her. It is now evening, and Lydia is in the woods near Hale House.)_

Ethan: “Well, she said for us to follow her when she got into a trance…”

Aiden: “I guess this qualifies as a trance, then…”

_(Lydia suddenly blinks several times, and they are exactly where the body was found. Although, a little late, but she is being drawn here.)_

Lydia: “What just happened?”

Aiden: “You got into a trance, so we followed you, like you said.”

Ethan: “And we’re in the woods.”

Lydia: “…Oh god…Hale House…”

Ethan: “Yeah, we’re here.”

Lydia: “How do you know this place?”

Aiden: “When Deucalion took away the memories of Erica and Boyd and Isaac. They were shown here. Deucalion told us, and we learned about what happened before we got here.”

Lydia: “A werewolf can steal memories…..from that far back?”

Ethan: “Yes. Mainly Alphas do it.”

Lydia: “I see…” _(As she twirls her hair around her finger)_

_(When she says that, she turns around to see a pair of orange eyes by the house, and a growling sound. Ethan and Aiden turn to see it, extend their claws and their eyes glow yellow, signifying their Alpha Status is gone because of their merged form’s death. Lydia takes out her phone and we see that she is texting Scott. ‘Near Hale House…with twins...HELP’ )_

_(The scene shifts to Stiles, Scott and the Sheriff. They’re at Stiles’ house, for once. They’re talking and discussing the events from today and yesterday)_

Sheriff: “Stiles, what the hell is going on?”

Stiles: “Well, y’see Dad, things are getting freaky again ‘cause we were surrogate sacrifices to find out where you were being hidden…”

Sheriff: “So, what, this is like a monster or something?”

Scott: “A shape shifter, yes…I think so.”                                                          

Sheriff: “A shape what? Something like you?” _(Points at Scott)_

Stiles: “Dad, shape shifter. Something that changes its shape, yeah similar to Scott. Except, seems to me werewolves are the most normal-looking shape shifters…”

Sheriff: “Got that right….so, like, Guns? Bullets? Arrows? Fairy Dust?”

Scott: “I guess that depends on what we’re dealing with…”

_(As Scott says that, his phone goes off. He reads the text then looks up at Stiles and the Sheriff)_

Scott: “I gotta go…Lydia needs help.”

Stiles: “Wait, what?! What’s going on?!”

Sheriff: “Yeah, we're coming with you!”

Scott: “No, you guys have to stay here and try to think of what this thing is. I’ll call if I’m in trouble.”

_(And with that Scott, doesn’t let them get a word in edge wise and leaves. A motorcycle is heard as it takes off into the night and the Sheriff and Stiles look at each other)_

Stiles: “Damn it, Scott…”

Sheriff: “He’ll be alright, Stiles. He’ll call us.”

Stiles: “But, Dad, he isn’t superman, he can’t do everything.”

Sheriff: “We have our job; we have to stick to it, alright? Now, I need your help since you’re more familiar then this then I am…all I can tell you are my interpretations and make you think.”

Stiles: _(Sighs and nods his head, as they go to a mini chart the Sheriff already set up)_

_(The scene then shifts to Aiden jumping off of Ethan’s back and trying to slash down at the creature. The creature just jumps out of the way. It’s agile and then roars at the twins, while Lydia is hiding behind a tree. Its roar is (_ [ _http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZfNiJqFNhF0_ ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZfNiJqFNhF0) _) loud and fierce but the twins aren’t intimidated. We can see the face of the creature and it is humanoid in a way. Its nose is round, and ears are pointy but smaller than those of werewolves. We also see that the hair is wild, long, and its face appears feminine but is orange, with some red lines along its cheeks and we see the two fox tails. The twins go to engage, but then a flash bang arrow interrupts, and the twins raise their arms to block their eyes and the creature runs off. With the flash we see that its fur is red on its back and the tails as well. The group of hunters from earlier in the episode arrives and the twins quickly begin to run off. They begin shooting at them with their bullets, but they manage to get out of the way. The young girl from earlier with a bow in hand, closes one eye to aim, but then it gets shot out of her hand by Chris and his handgun. All the hunters turn to him, weapons pointed at him.)_

Kira: “What the hell was that all about?” _(Kira says, picking up her bow, walking up to Chris)_

Chris: “Listen, I don’t know who you are, but I was also a Hunter. We don’t kill unless we know human blood’s been spilled.”

Kira: “It was too dangerous for us to not try to kill it. And those others there---if they get in the way...” _(Draws empty bow and points it at Aiden)_

Chris: “No, that’s wrong. They were just defending themselves and it hasn’t been proven they’ve spilled human blood.”

Kira: “Tell you what. You get in the way again, you're next”

_(Kira walks past Chris, and the others follow suit, all of them with a dirty look on their face towards him)_

_(The scene goes to Scott on his bike as he had parked his bike at the woods. He begins to run through the woods, trying desperately to find Lydia and the twins. But, during running, he trips over some sticks and he falls on his knees. He begins to punch the ground, frustrated and when he turns up he sees Deucalion is in front of him, with his dark glasses and all)_

Deucalion: “Yes, Scott, I’m here. I’m here for you, Scott, to show you how to become just like me.”

Scott: “I’m not like you. I don’t have to kill people...” _(Scott says warily, backing up)_

Deucalion: “Oh, but you are. You’re an Alpha now. You will kill people.”

Scott: “No…no, I won’t…”

Deucalion: “Oh, you will…if you want to protect the people you love. Or people will come for them.”

_(Scott backs up into a tree, beginning to fall down onto it, as Deucalion creeps closer)_

Deucalion: “Let me help you, Scott. Let me show you how to become the Alpha you’re meant to be…a killer…” _(Deucalion’s voice changes during this dialogue to his wolf form’s dialogue.)_

Scott: “NO!!!” _(Scott yells, his hands going over his head)_ “What if I can’t help? What if I let everyone down?” _(Scott feels the emptiness inside of him…as these thoughts go through his head. But, just then a claw is on Scott’s head and a voice comes from the person there)_

Dire Wolf: “Believe in yourself. Become the Alpha you are meant to be. Become a real leader...”

_(The voice of the Dire Wolf is kind, but deep. Scott’s eyes glow red, as the Dire Werewolf steadily backs away into the shadows, but its green eyes are visible, and partial features are seen like its ears and claws. Scott gets up.)_

Scott: “I-it’s you…what happened?”

Dire Wolf: “The darkness. It’s overwhelmed you, along with the creature’s ability to create illusions, made you go into that state.”

Scott: “You helped me again…why?”

Dire Wolf: “Because you still have much to learn. The animals here tell me you wish to protect this place. I protect all of this.”

Scott: “Then, you must know what that thing is that’s killing people.”

Dire Wolf: “Yes, I do.”

Scott: “What is it?”

Dire Wolf: “I can’t tell you. You need to figure that out on your own.”

Scott: “But, why?!”

Dire Wolf: “You’re an Alpha, Scott. Alpha’s do not get their answers from people; they get it on their own and use their resources and packs to their full advantage.”

Scott: “…Can I trust you?” _(Scott then suddenly realizes he knows his own name)_ “And how do you know my name?!”

Dire: “I know more about you then you think. When there’s a new Alpha in town, people take notice. And if you’re asking me if I’m an enemy, then no, I am not. I will help you when I can and will try to do this on my own.”

Scott: “We could work together.”

Dire Wolf: “Apologies, but you are a new Alpha and I work alone these days. In time, I’ll reveal myself to you. You do your part and protect your pack and the people here…”

_(And with that the Dire Wolf runs off, and Scott is left there, in a way saddened because this new person helped him, but didn’t help him. He would on his own accord be revealed…)_

**-EPISODE END-**


	3. Episode 15 - Hunter's Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hunter’s plot against the werewolves; Chris tells a story of the Yakuza; Derek tries to make allies; and Scott tries to prove himself to the Dire Werewolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We promise to get better at posting this a little earlier in the day! Enjoy!
> 
> As always, we appreciate your feedback!
> 
> Tumblr: twhowlatus.tumblr.com

_(Scene opens with Chris sitting in his chair, his left hand is on his forehead and tapping the desk with the fingers on his right hand. He is deep in his thought)_

Chris: “She looks so…so familiar…”

_(We see the flashback to last episode where Chris shot the bow out of Kira’s hands and her looking at him and him talking to her. The door opens to his room, and in come Scott, Allison, and Isaac. They arrive and stand in front of Chris)_

Allison: “Okay, you wanted me to get them. What’s up?”

Chris: “I encountered some hunters about a week ago. I’ve waited to tell you all, because the leader looked familiar, although she’s young. After seeing you standing here, Allison, I realize she’s the daughter of a Hunter I met a long time…and they’re dangerous.”

Isaac: “MORE HUNTERS?!” _(Isaac looks worried)_ And wait, you’re saying that seeing Allison made you realize this because of your situation?”

Chris: “Exactly. I told Allison before that our sons are trained to be soldiers, our daughters leaders.”

Scott: “Alright, so who is it?”

Chris: “I don’t know the name; I do know she is young, and Asian. Probably goes to your school. But, there’s more, if she’s from the same group of Hunters I met long ago, we’re in for a world of trouble.”

Allison: “Why?”

Chris: _(Looks at them all seriously, standing up)_ “Because they’re Yakuza—a Japanese Mafia.”

Scott: _(Jumps back) “_ JAPANESE MAFIA?! Are you kidding me?! How are they involved?”

Allison: _(Looks speechless, more confused than anything)_

Isaac: “And…how do you know them exactly?” _(Crossing his arms)_

Chris: “Let me explain. When I was 18, as part of my training, we went to Japan. They’d been hunting a long time, probably as long as we have. We used to be close, but then they decided not to follow the code, and ironically, enough, they’re the ones who made it.” _(Looking out the window)_

Allison: “You mean our old code ‘We hunt those who hunt us’?” _(Looks at her father, shocked)_

Chris: “Right. You see, despite them being Yakuza, they believe they’re samurais who uphold a great deal of honor and tradition.”

**—END SCENE—**

_(Scene shifts to a regal looking building, there are a mixture of people, both Asian and White. In particularly, we see Kira there. We see Maverick, as well, as he is an older looking man. They are in a large room, with a map on a table.)_

Kira: “Looks like we have some wolves to worry about, too.”

Maverick:  “I suppose so. But, it’s alright. They are far easier to deal with. Kill them.”

Hunter 1: “Do we know where they are?”

Maverick: “Do not act as if this is our first time dealing with werewolves. They work in packs.”

Kira: “Then, who is the Alpha?”

Hunter 2: “We don’t have that information, yet.”

Maverick: “That’s inexcusable.”

Kira: “Hai, otōsan. Watashi wa hajite imasu. (Yes Father, I am ashamed.)”

Maverick: “Find out who they are, and kill the Alpha. Without their Alpha, they will fall. No excuses.”

_(With that, Maverick walks into another room, and we see Kira get agitated and appear angry.)_

Kira: “Find the Alpha. Find the others. Kill them. No excuses. Whoever fails will be dealt with by me, personally.” _(Grabs a knife and makes a throat slashing-gesture)_ “And if you manage to slip by me, you will be dealt with by Father.”

_(The other 3 Hunters walk into another room and you can tell at least two of them were scared of what could happen. They were dealing with the Yakuza after all—a Mafia. No telling what they could do not just to them, but their families as well. Often some were scared after being a part of it for so long.)_

**—END SCENE—**

_(The scene shifts back to Chris, Isaac, Allison, and Scott. Chris appears to be beginning his story)_

Chris: “It all happened when I was 18. Gerard had sent me and some others to Japan…”

_(Fades to a young, handsome man in a small suburb somewhere in Japan. The young man appears to be in a Dojo. He is seen learning how to use his knife, and practicing with it)_

Maverick: “Chris! Faster! Relax your mind, sharpen your reflexes!”

Y. Chris: “Alright, I’m trying!”

Maverick: “Try harder! You think a werewolf, or another monster, kills an innocent person they are going to wait for you to learn to get better? No.”

_(Maverick appears to be sitting on a throne of sorts, where Chris is practicing his knifing abilities against a mannequin. Another young man comes in followed by several other patrons. One of them carries a sword to Chris; the other young man has a sword already.)_

Maverick: “Commence!” _(Claps his hands)_

_(Both unsheathe their katanas, a symbol of the samurai and commonly associated with them. We see both of them fighting, Young Chris attacking and being more reckless, whereas the other appears to be concentrating. Each manages great parries. This seems to go on for a few minutes, until the young man goes to slash diagonally and Chris parries with his sword. Each reacts, and goes to thrust at the other when the match is called off and the swords are inches from landing in each other’s shoulders.)_

Maverick: “Enough. Good, both of you. Chris, you must learn to not be so reckless, where you, Kai, must be a bit more aggressive.”

_(The scene fades back to the present with Chris, Allison, Isaac, and Scott)_

Isaac: “So you were like Derek? That’s funny.” _(Allison hits Isaac)_

Chris: “(Glaring at Isaac) I was, but I grew out of it quickly after what happened…”

Scott: “But, they seem alright from what you’re saying so far.”

Allison: “Yeah, especially if you learned everything about hand-to-hand, basic traps and the code from them.”

Chris: “They were good people, extremely honorable. Until I caught Kai, Maverick, and the others were violating the code.”

_(The scene is faded to the past, with Young Chris in the forest and its night time. He was trying to make his way back to the town when he stumbles across Kai and the other Yakuza, including Maverick. They had captured an Omega and another foxlike creature, looking similar to the one we’ve seen thus far.)_

Maverick: “You things must think you’re so slick. An Omega…in Japan of all places! And, what do you know…a Kitsune, of our own lore and descent!” _(Clapping his hands)_

_(Kai and the other Hunters are laughing, while the Omega and the Kitsune are growling loudly, wiggling, trying to break free.)_

Kai: “And what do they say about Omegas, Father?”

_(Kai states with a smirk on his face. Chris is behind some trees, astonished by what he is seeing, having been told all of his life that unless werewolves had spilled human blood, they were not to be harmed, but to watch them. This would be his first time seeing another creature, this one a Kitsune, whom he was told about prior to coming to Japan. This Kitsune had 3 tails, indicating it was young.)_

Maverick: “They NEVER survive on their own!”

_(And with that, Hunters go up to the Omega, cutting down its chest and back with swords, torturing it. Although, it was healing, constant damage and pressure, no amount of healing could keep up with. Maverick finally went up, and grabbed his long sword. He then cut it in half, horizontally, blood spattering everywhere.)_

Y. Chris: “What about the code….what about their right to live…” _(Chris whispers to himself)_

_(A hunter then from behind grabs him, and brings him to the front)_

Hunter: “Look who I found!”

Kai: “Chris, how nice of you to join us.” _(Wiping the blood off his face)_

Y. Chris: “Kai, I thought we were friends…”

Kai: “We are. You’re not one of them, so we are.”

Y. Chris: “One of them?”

Maverick: “Christopher, he means one of these monsters. We are to CLEANSE THIS WORLD! THAT is the TRUE Hunter’s Goal!” ( _Sheathing the long sword, and it clinks shut)_

Y. Chris: “Wh-what about honor…the code…we don’t know if they’ve spilled human blood!” _(Pleading, Chris looks worried and a little scared; a lot to take for someone his age.)_

Maverick: “FOOL! You want to talk HONOR? TRADITION? IT’S NONSENSE.” _(Evil laugh)_

Kai: “They don’t care if we’re hurt, so why should we?”

Maverick: “That’s right!”

_(Just then, the Kitsune breaks free and goes to jump at Maverick but Kai pushes Maverick away and says ‘FATHER, NO!’ and is now the victim to the Kitsune’s claws, killing him. The other hunters manage to subdue it with arrows and Chris backs up. Darkness, never before seen in anyone thus far, has manifested in Maverick and he strikes the Kitsune’s tails, cutting them all off, effectively killing it. The scene then fades back to the present)_

Allison: “Your friend died…and…” _(She seems appalled and very saddened by the story.)_

Chris: “Yes. If they didn’t talk about the code like that, perhaps it wouldn’t have reacted.”

Scott: “Is that thing similar to what we’re dealing with now?”

Chris: “For them to be here, it has to be. They called it a Kitsune.”

Isaac: “What happened after that?”

Chris: “I came back home, Maverick and the other Hunters didn’t speak a word to me after sending me back home. They only just turned up. I’m sure they had a lot to think about, and this made them worse.” _(Placing his hands on his desk, looking up at them)_

_(The scene then shifts to Derek at the Hale House. He appears to be gathering himself, coming here to seek guidance and closure from the place he once called home. To Derek this would be the perfect place to look for answers)_

Derek: “Mom…I’m back. I’m ready to restore our family name, but I don’t know how…” _(Throwing his hands behind his head, sighing)_

( _As Derek looks down at his shoes, he notices foot prints. He goes to the ground, examining them. Some prints are human, but, then he sees two more pairs---a werewolf and something else. It was then he realized he needed to find Scott.)_

_(The scene shifts to Stiles, in his bedroom. He is accompanied by the twins, and Lydia. They are on the various computers, and we see images of various Kitsunes.)_

Stiles: “A Kitsune, huh? A Werefox; Can be presented as a Trickster spirit. Good and bad.”

Aiden: “You can’t always rely on the information from the internet.”

Stiles: “Yeah, no kidding, I know that.” _(Tilting his head over at Aiden, with an agitated look)_

Lydia: “Aiden, he’s just trying to help…” _(She looks up at him, glaring at him, her eyes fierce as Aiden backs off for a moment)_

Ethan: “Aiden is right though, while we can get an idea online, we have to find out what it can do for real.”

Danny: _(Is seen walking upstairs and into the room.)_ “What do you mean ‘for real’?

Stiles: “I...Uh…he means for real in this game we play!” _(Looks at Aiden and shrugs some, and Ethan is stifling a laugh, trying to contain himself)_

Danny: “A game?”

Stiles: “Y-yeah! We’re part of an online community that battles mythical creatures!” _(Is seen vigorously nodding his head yes.)_

Ethan: “Y-Yeah...it’s what we do. We were just talking about a Kitsune, a Japanese shape-shifter.”

Danny: “A Kitsune, eh? So, what are they exactly, what do they do?” _(He sits down next to Ethan, listening to them)_

Aiden: “Well, says here they are powerful, having the ability to create illusions. They take on the form of someone young and beautiful, or old. Said to be intelligent, wise…acts as a lover, too. Sounds a little like you.” _(Looking at Danny)_

_(Danny chuckles at this a little.)_

Ethan: “He wouldn’t be a Kitsune at all, Aiden.” _(Ethan’s head shoots up and he starts glaring at Aiden, seeming agitated)_

Aiden: “It’s possible, we can’t rule it out.”

Ethan: _(With a more agitated voice)_ “Not at all. You don’t know anything about him.”

_(Stiles, Lydia, and Danny all sit there, kind of pulled back as both twins begin to get angry with one another and the moment becomes awkward.)_

Aiden: “I know enough, Ethan.” _(Aiden locks eyes with Ethan, getting agitated as well with him)_

Ethan: _(Out of frustration shoves Aiden)_ “Please, he wouldn’t kill people or take advantage of anyone.”

_(Aiden goes to push back but Lydia jumps in front of him holding him by the chest, and Danny in front of Ethan to hold him back.)_

Stiles: “Alright, alright, quit getting your panties in a bunch; I mean this is about a game, right? Geez” ( _Stiles throws his hands up in the air and walks back to his chair frustrated)_

Danny: “You know defending me like that was kind of hot...”

_(Everyone just eyes Danny then, and then Danny shrugs his shoulders)_

Danny: “What?”

_(The scene is now in the Beacon Hills Preserve. Its night and we see Scott, Isaac, the twins, and Stiles. They are walking through the woods, Scott out in front. Suddenly, it shifts to the new Hunters. We see them walking through the woods, led by Kira. Kira is seen with her crossbow in hand, and we see two others that are Asian, male, and two white men with her. It goes back to Scott)_

Stiles: “So…what are we doing, exactly?” _(Tilts his head to Scott as they are walking, and we see Stiles is a little sluggish, due to the lack of sleep.)_

Scott: “We’re here to see if we can find it, and figure out what it wants to prevent it from killing more people.” ( _A bit unsure of himself, but he feels he is in the right place.)_

Isaac: “So, are we killing it?” _(Isaac states, and with that, extends his claws out and Scott turns to give him a glaring look)_

Scott: “Only if we absolutely have to.”

Ethan: “Scott, we have no idea what we’re going up against here.” _(Ethan looks at Scott worriedly)_

Aiden: “Don’t be scared, Ethan.” _(So arrogantly, with a smirk on his face)_

Ethan: “I’m just looking out for us so we don’t die. One of us has to think.” _(Makes a “You’re a douche” face to Aiden, with an annoyed look on his face)_

Stiles: “I second that! Let’s just go home, find out more about what it is…” _(Nervously, his voice lowering as they walk deeper into the woods, looking like he might bite his nails)_

Scott: “We have to find out who it is first…”

_(And suddenly there is a flash bang arrow fired at the ground. Scott, Stiles, the twins, and Isaac raise their hands up and instinctively run behind some trees. We see silhouettes of the Hunters coming forward, two carrying pistols, two others with knives and bows of their own)_

Kira: “Well, well…look what we have here.”

**—END SCENE—**

_(The scene continues where it left off, Kira taunting the wolves.)_

Kira: “Looks like we found the hounds, where’s your friend the Fox? “

Stiles: “Some of us here aren’t supernatural, y’know!” _(Yelling, finally the wolves have recovered and their eye sight is restored)_

Scott: “Kira, is that you?” _(Rubbing his eyes)_

Kira: “Oh, look! Scott! What a surprise!” _(Smirking some, mostly taunting)_ “You thought I was just another pretty face, hmm? Wrong.” _(Raising her crossbow)_

Scott: “We don’t have to fight!”

Isaac: “Scott! We have to do something!” ( _Flicking his claws out)_

Hunter 1: “Ah…the twins from a week ago!”

Hunter 2: “Looks like we got the whole pack here! Which one of them is the Alpha?” _(Scanning the wolves with his gun)_

Kira: “Who cares? Kill them all!”

_(The hunters begin shooting at them, the twins and Isaac duck for cover. Scott is behind the tree with Stiles)_

Stiles: “Man, Chris wasn’t kidding when he told you they were ruthless! I mean, I’m the only normal one here, come on!” _(Panicking, waving his hands in the air)_

Scott: “No kidding!”

_(The Hunters are open firing on the wolves, we see Derek punch a Hunter, grab the pistol and throw it away)_

Derek: “Scott!”

Scott: “DEREK! I never thought I’d be so happy to see you!” _(Still ducking behind the tree but is relieved and excited at the same time)_

Derek: “Now is your chance, idiot!” _(Suddenly Scott and Isaac rush the Hunters while they are dealing with the distraction. Isaac knocks one down by shoving and avoiding the punches thrown at him. Ethan athletically jumps on Aiden’s shoulder, and over an Asian hunter. The hunter turns around and is met with a fist to the face, which forces him to turn around and Aiden responds with a grab and throwing him across the ground. Scott goes to Kira, but before he can do anything, the Kitsune appears off to the side where both of them look at it, as it roars at both of them)_

Scott: “The Kitsune!”

Kira: “I have you now!”

_(We see the Kitsune go to charge at both of them. Derek, Isaac, and the twins go to look and the Hunters have begun to recover. Kira shoots at the Kitsune, but then we see Scott rush in front of the bolt screaming “NO, DON’T!”,  taking the bolt in the shoulder, digging deep into him and he lets out a loud cry. The Kitsune looks at him confused, and Kira is seen smirking)_

Kira: “Fool! Why would you protect it?” _(Reloading her crossbow)_

Scott: _(Voice muffled a bit, cringing)_ “We don’t…know why…it’s here…and who it is…”

Derek: “SCOTT!” _(Derek and Stiles rush to his side. The Kitsunes orange eyes stare at Scott, approaching him, and aren’t standing up right. It’s on all fours, and we see the fur is red. It is still humanoid, like the wolves werewolf forms, but a little more distinct. It goes to raise its hand, and then we see the dark figure rush out. It’s quick and it knocks over the Kitsune, and knocks over the other hunters, including Kira.)_

_(The Kitsune runs off, and Kira and the other Hunters chase after it)_

Kira: “QUICK! FOLLOW IT!”

_(The Hunters leave, grabbing their weapons frustrated, knowing they can’t take the werewolves and Kitsune at the same time. We then see glowing green eyes before Scott, as he begins coming out of the shadows slowly. It’s the Dire Werewolf)_

Dire Wolf: “You don’t look so good, Scott.” _(Chuckling kindly)_

Stiles: “You think!!!” _(Derek and the others observe this situation. Scott puts a hand out to stop Stiles, obviously concerned)_

Scott: “Y-You’ve saved...me…again…”

Dire: “But, you showed leadership, putting yourself on the line, even for the Kitsune. Good job in finding out what it was. I told you that Alphas make use of their packs.”

Scott: “T-Thank you….” _(Begins coughing up blood)_

Dire: “Let me help...”

_(All turn to look at him, including Scott, as the Dire Werewolf comes out of the shadows, and we see that it’s Joshua. He was shifted in front of them, but we see he looks like a regular Beta, but more distinct features, like a rounder nose, more fur, and we see his claws aren’t brown but a greyish color. His face is kind of like Derek’s in wolf form, more distinct, older. Stiles is appalled, yet curious)_

Stiles: _(Gulps, backs up)_ “H-hey…you’re…”

Joshua: _(Shifts back to human form_ ) “Now isn’t the time, Stiles.” _(He pulls out from his coat pocket rubbing alcohol and first aid bandages. He breaks the bolt off of Scott in half, and removes the bolt. Scott screams in pain, but then we see Josh touch his wound and some of the pain goes away, using pain transference. Joshua then puts the rubbing alcohol on the wound, Scott winces, and then he places the bandage patch there, taping it there. It’s exactly like how Deaton treats him)_ “You’ll heal the same. I always carry this on me, in case of emergencies.” _(Winks at Scott)_

Scott: “Who are you, really?”

Joshua: “I can’t tell you everything right now. You’re wounded; just call me a friend, I was adopted by a druid emissary and taught by them, that’s why I’m a Dire Werewolf.”

Derek: “That’s…I thought they were only rumors…” _(Derek looks surprised, eyes that of confusion)_

Joshua: “You still have much to learn, Derek.” _(Calmly, looking over to him)_

Stiles: “So, what can you dothat’s different, heal others?” _(Cocky, but backs up a bit realizing he works with his father.)_

Joshua: _(Unfazed by the remarks)_ “In time, I’ll show you. It’s getting late; you all should go home. If you need me, call me” _(Joshua suddenly grabs Derek, pulling him in front of Scott and himself)_ “We’re pack now. I’ll see you in a few days.”

_(And we see Joshua get up and walk away, and everyone is a bit dumb founded.)_

Isaac: “So…did he just voluntarily join your pack? And force Derek, as well?”

Scott: “I…I think so…but I couldn’t say no….there’s…something…about him.”

_(Scott turns to Derek, and the twins and Isaac begin leaving)_

Scott: “I’m glad you’re back.”

Derek: “I found what I was looking for...I’ll explain later...I’m exhausted.”

_(Derek goes to leave and we see he is in the direction of Hale House)_

_(The scene shifts and we see Derek is inside Hale House. And Derek is surprised to see a familiar face at the window, back facing him)_

Peter: “Well, well, well….my favorite nephew, welcome home.”

_(He tilts his head slowly to look at Derek, and his claws come out. His eyes flash and they appear blue. But, the cold steel blue twitches and turn red for a few flashes before they revert back to the cold, steel blue. Derek stares, taking a step back, his mind is racing. His facial expression tells us the story; ‘Am I too late?’)_

**-EPISODE END-**


	4. Episode 16 - Galvanize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Halloween rave is held at Derek’s loft, with him not so happy; Scott and company find out some information about the Kitsune; Scott meets a new girl; and an old acquaintance of the Argents and Hunter’s is released from the Beacon Hills Sheriff’s Office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s taking so long! We’re trying to stay true to spoilers ;)
> 
> On that note, did y’all notice the latests spoilers that have been popping up? We find it quite strange...
> 
> Tumblr - twhowlatus.tumblr.com

_(The scene begins with the Sheriff and Joshua walking up to a cell. Joshua looks to him)_

Joshua: “Are you sure, sir?”

Sheriff: “He’s done his time. I don’t want to, but we have to go by the book...” _(He grabs his keys and opens the cell door)_ “Barrow, you’re released, get the hell out of here.”

_(We see an older looking man sitting on the ground. He has his head down and in a ball. He looks up, and just does an evil looking smirk, making an evil mumbling laughter)_

Joshua: “Let’s go, get out! You get into ANY trouble; your ass is back here, for life next time!”

_(Yelling at Barrow, The wolf inside sensing trouble from this man, Joshua seems to recognize, or at least seems to have heard of this man. Barrow gets up slowly, laughing in a mumbling fashion as he walks out.)_

Joshua: “Sir, he’s a murderer. I don’t trust this, or him, at all...”

Sheriff: “Neither do I, but if we don’t abide by the law, then we have no rights to wear the badge.”

_(We see Barrow outside, him using a pay phone)_

Barrow: “…Gerard, I’m out…I’ll come by…soon.”

**-END SCENE-**

_(The scene shifts to the school, with Scott having parked his bike and we see Stiles waiting for Scott. They begin walking inside the school. Scott walks with him with their bags over their shoulders. While they go inside, Scott overhears Kira speaking with the girl from last episode that bumped into him)_

Kira: “Traci, you really should check out this cute boy, I’m telling you.”

Traci: “Really? You know I want someone fun and outgoing, funny, too.”

_(We see that they are leaning by a locker and that Traci is also of Asian Descent. She appears about as tall as Scott, has a nice smile, and we see that Kira is smirking with an eye on Scott. Scott seems a little worried, thinking that she might have meant himself. Was she also a Hunter?)_

Kira: “Oh, he’s just your type.”

_(Scene goes to Mathematics class, Algebra to be more precise. On the desk it has a nametag written; it says Mr. Peters. They are doing some problems and the teacher appears middle aged, correcting some of the students work. Kira and Traci are sitting next to each other, Scott and Stiles are, too. Isaac is sitting in front of the class. The twins and Danny are next each other in the back. People appear to be talking lowly but the teacher doesn’t seem to mind)_

Kira: “He’s the one right there.” _(Turns her head to Scott’s direction, smirking)_

Traci: “Oh...yeah, he is cute. Kinda nervous to just start talking to him, though.”

Scott: “They are talking about me…it’s ridiculous...”

Stiles: “Well, that’s good and bad…” _(Stiles says, lifting his head up, his eyes are a bit watery from sleeping)_

Isaac: “Yeah, what’s the problem?”

Scott: “Kira’s a Hunter, remember??”

Isaac: “Yeah, so is Allison.” _(Isaac suddenly freezes, bringing it up on accident. Stiles just looks at him and Scott, too)_

Scott: “Yeah, about that….totally cool…I guess….but you need to warn me when she’s coming over...it’s kind of awkward when your friend is seeing your ex..”

Isaac: _(Isaac turns back around; his head goes down, appearing sad about the situation)_

Stiles: _(Attempting to break the ice, speaking)_ “Well, we don’t know much about Traci…she is cute…just be careful…”

Scott: “Yeah…I don’t trust them…I’ll keep some distance...”

Stiles: “Hey, you know, we should go to that rave tonight…heard it was at Derek’s old place...we can just hang out...try to let loose.”

Scott: “How can we? With the Kitsune?”

Stiles: “Alright…we’ll have Lydia translate some of the bestiary and go from there...cool?”

Aiden: “We’re definitely going to that rave tonight.”

Ethan: “Isn’t that at---“

Aiden: “Yup, it is…ironic, no?”

Danny: “Where? That’d be pretty cool. We can have some fun.”

Ethan: “It’s at a guy named Derek’s old apartment...the owner of the building rented it out for the night.”

Danny: “Tonight’s Halloween….so, like a costume rave?”

Aiden: “Exactly. And a lot of interesting things happen on Halloween...the night to trick or treat and when monsters come out...”

_(Danny and Ethan both look to him, Ethan a little angry and Danny a little nervous and gives out a small scared kind of laugh)_

_(The scene then shifts to Allison’s room and we see that Allison, Lydia, Stiles, and Scott are there. They are at a laptop with the bestiary flash drive in the USB port. We see the Kitsune Page is highlighted and it appears to be very long. Lydia is in the computer chair, looking at it, jaw dropping a little bit)_

Lydia: “Oh my god…so you guys did deal with Kitsunes before…This is going to take a little while to translate…I can only translate a little today because of that Halloween rave, remember?” _(Lydia pushes a hand through her hair and begins to read it slowly)_

Allison: “What my dad said was right then…if there is this much on them, then what the hell are we dealing with…what kind of monster is this…”

Stiles: “Yes! Exactly! A monster, Allison! We’re teenagers….how are we supposed to fight that thing?!” _(He looks over at her, with a ‘really’ look on his face, waving his hands in the air)_

Scott: “I don’t know…but we have to do something…The other night, when I took the arrow for it…It seemed to calm…I wonder why--”

Lydia: “Some of them look for lovers.”

_(Everyone looks at Lydia, confused)_

Lydia: “That’s what it says here. Some Kitsunes look for lovers, as it is part of their mission in life. They want to find a mate and want to be loved. It says it goes through a ritual-like process in order to find a mate and kills in order to follow this ritual that is said to lead them to their mate. Sad really…”

Scott: “So, because I took that arrow for it, it thinks I’m its mate?”

_(Allison seems a bit flustered by these comments, and Stiles then smirks but interjects)_

Stiles: “Maybe it sees you as you saved its life, or protected it, so it fell for you.”

Scott: “But…I fought with it before.”

Stiles: “While you were all wolfy, though. You took that the arrow for it, but you weren’t transformed.”

Allison: “Right….maybe it differentiates.” _(Allison still looking a little flustered)_

Lydia: “It has to. I mean, this was just part of the opening paragraph. ‘Like their cousins, wolves, the Kitsune is a social creature. Whereas wolves seek a pack, most Kitsunes seek a different pack; one of family and love.’”

_(Everyone seems to pause for a minute at that last statement, but we don’t see Stiles now. Stiles comes back into the room with a werewolf costume, a cowl of some sort. It appears to be a gray costume, we see Stiles face through it, he waves his hand like a claw like motion)_

Scott: “Seriously dude?”

Stiles: “What? It’s perfect…grr!”

_(Allison and Lydia laugh but shake their heads and Scott just shakes his head, chuckling to himself)_

**-END SCENE-**

_(The scene shifts to Barrow—he is seen where Gerard lives and Gerard turns to see him and is seen smirking)_

Gerard: “Barrow...it’s good to see you.”

Barrow: “Gerard…you look like hell…”

Gerard: “Don’t remind me...”

_(Barrow is seen chuckling and Gerard looks up at him)_

Barrow: “What happened?”

Gerard: “Long story...but let’s just say some wolves did this to me…the bite of the Alpha and Mountain Ash.”

Barrow: “I see…but I’m out now.”

Gerard: “Yes…so I need you to fight for me.”

Barrow: “And Chris?”

Gerard: “He can’t stand me after everything that happened, so I need you. I am not sure if I will recover...my cancer is gone but I still am bleeding this black blood.”

_(We see Gerard using tissues to poke about his mouth and nose as the black blood oozes from him. Barrow is smirking as he sees this)_

Gerard: “its Halloween…I’m sure the wolves will be sticking together…you know what to do.”

Barrow: _(Walks out, and we can see that he is handed from Gerard a knife and a key. As he walks out, he is seen doing the same evil laugh. Chris walks in afterwards and seems very surprised to see Barrow. Before he can say something to him, Barrow is gone. He goes to see Gerard after)_

Chris: “He’s out?! That mad man is out?!”

Gerard: “He’s served his time...” _(Smirks at him)_

Chris: “He’s killed not just werewolves; he’s killed humans as well. He’s a murderer. You fool! The kids are in trouble!”

Gerard: “They better be careful, then, hmm?”

Chris: “You…you don’t give a damn. You selfish prick...”

_(Chris walks out and the scene ends and we see Gerard go from smirking to a very serious face after his son just insulted him)_

_(The scene then shifts to Derek’s loft, and we see Derek walking up to the door to enter and we see that it is occupied by some people and Derek looks less than pleased)_

Derek: “What the hell is this?”

Man 1: “This apartment is being rented out tonight by a few people. They are holding a rave here.”

Derek: _(Looking annoyed, narrows his eyes)_ “I live here. You can’t do this.”

Man 2: “Look, I’m sorry, man, but you weren’t here these last few weeks. It’s one night, come on…there’ll be plenty of girls and it’s Halloween!”

Derek: “How long will it be?”

Man 1: “What, are you kidding me? You’ve never been to a rave? ALL NIGHT!”

Derek: “…Fine, whatever.” _(Hale Eye Roll)_

_(And with that the two people leave, the loft already having been set up, lights and smoke pipes being placed in to cause a fog like effect like an actual club. An area for the DJ has also been set up, and then we see Ethan, Aiden, and Danny come up. Suddenly Isaac is behind them, startled to see them all, Derek just eyeing them)_

Danny: “Oh…hey Miguel! _(Aiden and Ethan look confusingly at Danny)_

Aiden: “Derek...surprised you’re holding a rave…considering everything.”

Danny: “Derek? Isn’t your name Miguel, Stiles’ cousin?”

Ethan: “No, his name is Derek...”

Derek: “…What do you want?”

Isaac: “You’re really holding the rave..?”

Derek: “I guess…”

Isaac: “How surprising, considering how moody you are.”

_(Derek just gives Isaac a narrowed eye look, and Aiden smirks but Derek eyes them and seems angry, turning around)_

Derek: “You shouldn’t be here…in case you’ve forgotten; you’ve done something.”

Ethan: “We’re sorry...”

_(Danny just looks at him and Isaac turns around walking away as Derek is obviously meaning Boyd’s death)_

Derek: “Sorry doesn’t always work.”

Aiden: “We’re sorry for what we did, alright? Take it how you want, but we are.”

Derek: “Just stay out of my way.”  
  
 _(Derek walks away into his loft, and the twins with Danny are left alone, with the door being shut on them)_

**-END SCENE-**

_(Fade in to the rave, where we see that loud music is being played inside Derek’s loft.  We see a lot of different lights being played; blue, neon green, red, yellow; ironically, all the known eye colors of werewolves. Outside the loft, there are a few people there to collect entry fees. We see everyone paying to get in, and at first we see Isaac showed up as Peter Pan, with his scarf. Allison is by him as Little Red Riding Hood. They see Derek, and they are surprised to see him in there as Neo, by himself, looking out the window. He puts on his wolf vision, seeing an unmarked car outside and inside we see Agent McCall, spying. Shifting back to the scene, Lydia enters as Queen Mary of Scotts, with Aiden showing up with her as Francis II. Following them is of course, Ethan dressed as Green Arrow and Danny as Roy Harper ‘Speedy’, holding hands, going inside. Stiles shows up in his werewolf costume from earlier, Scott behind him laughing. Scott is dressed as a Pirate. We finally see Joshua behind them, and he puts a hand on Scott’s shoulder. Scott turns around and sees him dressed as Obi-won, complete with blue lightsaber)_

Scott: “Wh-what the…Joshua?”

Joshua: “Yes, Scott, it’s me.”

Scott: “What are you doing here….what the hell’s that in your hand?”

Joshua: “…A lightsaber. You kids don’t appreciate great movies…anyways…I’m still young, why not come?”

Scott: “Young?” _(Scott smirks at this)_

Joshua: “I am not as old as you might think. I am also here to keep an eye on all of you. It’s Halloween.”

Scott: “Yeah, so?”

Joshua: “…A lot of bad stuff can happen on Halloween. And please, when I’m not in uniform, just call me Josh.”

Scott: “Okay, Josh…bad stuff…do you think the Kitsune might show up?” _(Scott asks, his eyes seem concerned)_

Joshua: “Strong possibility...this many people here, and if it hasn’t killed enough people, then someone might die. If it has…well, they may try to lure the lover here…if it’s not the trickster kind.”

Scott: “Trickster kind?”

Joshua: “I see you haven’t translated enough of the bestiary. The trickster kind is very dangerous, and will kill people just for its own amusement, or some other greater purpose. Let us hope we are not dealing with this kind. I’ll be around, don’t tell people I’m a cop, alright? I’ll be having fun, but investigating…make a signal so I can hear it or text me if you need me.”

Scott: “Alright...” _(Scott says and stands for a second. A trickster kind sounded horrible…after tonight, they needed to translate more on the bestiary. Scott goes inside following Joshua, and then sees in the middle there immediately Traci as Sailor Mars and Kira as Lara Croft; her staring at him then Traci looks over to him. Kira is smirking and Scott just kind of fake smiles, and walks along)_

_(Scott goes over to Stiles, and they each grab drinks from a girl dressed up as a bunny. They sip, and go to a corner to start talking)_

Scott: “Josh is here, Stiles.”

Stiles: “Yeah? Wait…he is? ….Damn, he better not tell my Dad I’m here…”  _(Stiles sips, looking around)_

Scott: “He’s more concerned about other things…like the Kitsune might be here...”

Stiles: “…W-what?”

Scott: “Yeah, apparently if its killed enough people, it would try to lure the lover here…if it’s the Trickster kind, it would show up to kill people as like a prank or amusement.”

Stiles: “Wait, a Trickster…I read about that…trickster kinds are said to be malevolent…pranksters, or think of The Joker from _Batman._ That insane!” _(Waving his hands around crazily)_

Scott: “Then we need to figure out who it is, or at least what kind it is.”

Stiles: “I’ll go warn the others.”

_(Stiles says, as he walks away, dragging his tail along. Out of the blue, we see Kira and Traci, they’re talking)_

Kira: “Hey Scott…” _(She is smirking)_

Scott: “H-hey Kira...”

Kira: “This is Traci. Have you two met? She’s my cousin.”

Traci: “Hi Scott…I sit a few desks away from you...” _(She seems shy, blushing a little bit)_

Scott: “Y-yeah...h-hey…how are you?”

Kira: “Well, let me leave you two alone…” _(She walks away, leaving them and someone bumps into Scott and he is pushed forward into Traci, and she hits a wall and his face is near hers. They stare at each other for a minute)_

 Scott: “I...I’m sorry…I got…shoved and…”

Traci: “I know...don’t worry…haha…so you’re on lacrosse, right?”

Scott: “Y-yeah...I am...”

_(And we then see the shift to Peter, dressed as Loki from Norse Mythology, smirking as he saw Scott. Then he walks around, seeming looking around at the females, kind of creeping at the moment. But, then he sees Derek, he appears near Lydia, the twins, and Danny but Derek is more or so minding his own business. He walks up)_

Peter: “Well, well…who would have thought that you’d throw a little party...”

Derek: “It’s not by choice.”

Peter: “You’re having a good time, otherwise you wouldn’t be dressed up…I smell it all over you.”

_(Derek looks at him with a raised brow, and then sees Lydia, and they lock eyes)_

Lydia: “You…”

_(She points a finger at him)_

Lydia: “What did you do to me…”

Peter: “Nothing that wouldn’t have happened naturally…it’s a gift, really, you should thank me.” _(He is smirking)_

Lydia: “I’m going insane, because of you! I never asked for …for this..! How did you know…I’m a Banshee?”

Peter: “….Because you look like someone I knew long ago, and she was one. I realized you were her incarnation.”

Lydia: _(Is shocked by this revelation, Derek is still minding his own business, Danny and Ethan are hitting it off. She then starts seeing Peter go to her and extend his claws at her)_

Peter: “And now….you’ve served your purpose…beautiful…yet intelligent Lydia…but you couldn’t figure this out…”

_(He goes to slash at her, we see his fangs and Lydia screams, but isn’t the truly loud one. Suddenly, he is just seen talking with Derek and she is shaken up, Aiden holds her, then Derek goes to hold her, too, Danny and Ethan start to comfort as well)_

Derek: “Lydia...it’s alright...”

Lydia: _(Breathing heavily, looks at Peter)_ “He didn’t try to kill me just now?”

Derek: “No…he answered you, and then tried to talk to me…”

_(Peter is seen with his eyes a bit confused, and speaks)_

Peter: “Derek….if she screamed…someone might be dying soon...even if no one really heard her from the music...”

Derek: “By what?”

Stiles: “The Kitsune...” _(Shows up suddenly, everyone looks at him, and Peter is especially astonished)_

_(The scene is shifted to Allison and Isaac and they are talking some, Stiles already had warned them apparently)_

Isaac: “Let’s keep on the lookout.”

Allison: “Yeah. We’ll find it.” _(She is looking around and sees Traci and Scott talking, they are laughing and appear to be having a great time and we see Allison get flustered and jealous)_

Allison: “I guess you’re right, he has moved on.”

Isaac: “Of course he has, like you need to move on with me. Get him out of your head; we’re together now.”

_(Allison is shocked, and turns to see him and he is smirking, bearing his claws to her, but then she blinks and we see Isaac just shaking her)_

Allison: “Did…did you…just…gloat…or do…something…and bear your claws at me…?”

Isaac: “No…you seemed like you were in a trance…are you alright?”

Allison: “Fine now, but….what the hell happened…”

_(A golden radiance is shown from the lights, a piece of golden fur falling to the floor near Isaac and he picks it up and they stare at it. The scene goes to Traci and Scott and they have been laughing)_

Scott: “I must admit….you’re different from Kira...nicer...”

Traci: “Yeah, she can come off very difficult and headstrong…I’m sorry for any trouble she may have caused.”

Scott: “It’s ok…not your fault.”

Traci: “You’re really cute…”

Scott: “And you are, too…funny, too, good joke about Coach...haha. He can be eccentric.”

_(Traci giggles and they both lean closer, but then Scott sees Allison to the side)_

Allison: “I guess you don’t love me anymore, huh? Ready to move on to another girl?”

Scott: “No…no...I do…”

Allison: “You didn’t wait for me….you don’t love me...”

Scott: “I do!!!”

Allison: “You’re lying...”

Scott: “Stop …I do…!”

_(He is seen upset, and suddenly is shaken by Joshua and Traci seems distraught, but then narrows her eyes)_

Joshua: “Are you ok, Scott?”

Scott: “Fine…I ….just…”

Traci: “Hallucinated.” _(Both of them look at her)_

Traci: “I observed effects from others and they showed similar results, your drink must have been spiked...I am going to tell someone about this…” _(She runs off, seemingly in a fierce way, appearing very upset)_

Scott: “What really happened?”

Joshua: “The Kitsune. Remember the other night with your other hallucination? Kitsunes can create illusions. They pry on your insecurities....”

Scott: “They’re that powerful? ….And dangerous?”

Joshua: “Yes, it’s exactly why we must work as a pack to find and get rid of it, by any means necessary.”

_(Suddenly there is a large scream, and we see Barrow with Traci at knife point, dragging her outside and Scott and Joshua see her, and Barrow looks at Joshua, smirking and laughing in a mumbling way, some other people scream)_

Scott: “TRACI!!!” _(Scott says going but they are already gone)_

Joshua: “Scott! Not alone! That man….he is dangerous!!!” _(He grabs him, restraining him)_

Scott: “He has her! We have to help! You’re a cop, get him!”

Joshua: “He isn’t just a normal person, Scott! He was freed from jail today…he was a Hunter, worked for the Argents. I know, because he killed a friend of mine, who was human...”

Scott: “Wait, a hunter that killed a human? …..That doesn’t make sense.”

Joshua: “He is insane…he is just that dangerous…and doesn’t differentiate; he did that to lure us out”

Scott: “To just lure us out?”

Joshua: “To kill us…and the Kitsune”

**-EPISODE END-**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr - twhowlatus.tumblr.com


	5. Episode 17 - Hell Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Traci getting kidnapped by Barrow causes Joshua, Chris, and Allison to take action; Agent McCall causes problems between Scott and Stiles; Lydia begins to understand herself, and the Hunters take advantage of the situation to cause problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, we want to know what you think! We'd appreciate it if you'd review or message us and tell us what you think!

_(The scene opens with some people not around now, and some people, namely Joshua, out of his costume and into his deputy’s clothes. We see a ‘Caution’ yellow tape around the area, and we see other authorities are there and the Sheriff is also there. Scott and Stiles are off to the side and we see that Derek and Peter are to the side being questioned by none other than Agent McCall)_

Agent McCall: “So, this is your apartment, Mr. Hale?”

Derek: “Yes, sir.”

Agent McCall: “And let me ask why you were having this rave here? I’ve been informed you’re not a social person.”

Derek: “My landlord knew I was out of town for a few weeks, didn’t know when I’d return and rented out the building for the night.”

Peter: “I can vouch for that, actually. I’m his Uncle...and, well, his landlord asked me directly if he would be coming back and I said I did not know.”

Agent McCall: “Noted, but didn’t ask you.”

_(Peter scoffs, and rolls his eyes)_

Derek: “Are we done here…Mr… _(Reads his badge that says McCall)..._ McCall?”

Peter: “Scott’s father?”

Agent McCall: “Yes, why?”

Peter: “Oh, nothing, your son….he is just very special…that’s all. Good kid. But, I can understand why Melissa left you.”

Agent McCall: _(Glares at Peter)_ “Oh?”

Peter: “She’s far more beautiful to be with the likes of you. We’re done.” _(Derek rolls his eyes and Peter and he walk away. Meanwhile, Agent McCall seems angry and we see Scott and Stiles trying to sneak away and the Sheriff and McCall catch them)_

McCall and Sheriff: “Where do you think you’re going?”

_(Both Scott and Stiles stop, look at each other, and sit back down)_

Sheriff: “Alright, give it to me from the top.” _(Gives off a concerned look)_

Joshua: “Sir, there was a Halloween Rave here tonight. Some people were here, including me. I was just watching out for the kids, and Miss Traci was kidnapped by William Barrow, the man we released this morning.”

Sheriff: “Wait a minute, YOU were HERE, and this happened on YOUR watch? ….” _(Gets a little agitated and narrows his eyes)_

Joshua: “I know, sir, and I take responsibility. The fact is that Scott was hallucinating; Traci and I concluded something must have been in his drink that caused it. Traci went to find out about it and perhaps even get water while I tended to Scott. Next thing we know, we see him, and people were going to go after him, namely Scott, but I had to hold him back because he appeared to be armed.” _(Joshua says softly, but in his voice was that of sincerity and concern. But, he thought he did the right thing in making sure no one had left and potentially gotten hurt)_

Sheriff: _(His angry face turned to that of a sigh and a concerned look, but also a sad one)_ “Alright, I can see you’re telling the truth…what’s more important is that you stopped anyone from chasing Barrow when they could’ve have gotten hurt or kidnapped as well. Good work and good work in securing the crime scene. We’ll find him.”

Scott: _(We see Scott and Stiles sitting down on the side, twiddling like their thumbs)_

“We need to get out there…this is ridiculous. Traci is in danger, because of me.”

Stiles: “What did you find out?”

Scott: “That guy wasn’t just a normal guy--- he was a Hunter, who worked with the Argents before. He kills werewolves and humans alike. He killed one of Josh’s friends when he was younger.”

Stiles: “W-wait a minute, a hunter that kills humans, too? And Josh, huh? Already a first name basis, eh.” _(Stiles scoffs at him and punches his arm)_

Scott: “I...uh…he just prefers it that way. He isn’t that bad. If it weren’t for him, I would have probably not been here and yeah, apparently, he was in jail.”

Stiles: “… If he is out, it might mean he did his time.”

Scott: “But how did he know to come here?”

Agent McCall: “Scott.”

_(We see that the Agent is walking towards him)_

**_-END SCENE-_ **

Scott: “Dad...”

Agent McCall: “So it’s true; I did see you walk in here.”

Stiles: “Are you kidding me, what are you stalking us?”  
Agent McCall: “Finding out what was going on. A lot of people here and crime can happen with this many people around.”

Stiles: “You didn’t have to say you were watching us.”

Scott: “It’s okay, Stiles...”

Agent McCall: “The hell were you doing here? You drinking young man? I was told you were hallucinating after having a drink.”

Scott: “It was just ONE drink.”

Stiles: “Yeah, maybe someone put something in it, so what?”

Agent McCall: “I don’t want him turning out like your father.”

Stiles: “You take that back!” _(Stiles yells at him, pointing his finger at him)_ “Just who the hell do you think you are?”

Agent McCall: “A father, and FBI investigator. What about you, Stiles? Hmm? That’s right. You’re a kid.”

Stiles: “This kid knows better than you. And isn’t a complete douchebag.”

_(Scott is silent during this exchange, not sure as what to say, looking at the ground)_

Agent McCall: “Why is it lately you’ve been around the crime scenes? First with Stiles’ Father, then with Jennifer Blake, and now again with this missing girl named Traci who was kidnapped by William Barrow, a known murderer?” _(Crosses his arms, speaking with both of them)_

Scott: “It’s mere coincidence, honestly.” _(Seeming hesitant)_

Stiles: “Listen, with Barrow, we didn’t know he got released today, and this party was planned in advance. We just happen to be here.” _(Annoyed, tilting his head)_

Sheriff: “I think that’s enough questions.” _(Approaches with Joshua)_

Agent: “Stilinski.” _(He smirks)_ “Go ahead, protect your son. But, if he knows something….it’s your ass.”

Joshua: _(With a charming voice and sense of command)_ “Agent McCall. Why don’t we work together on this? I’m sure the boys don’t know anything except for what they’re telling us. They are _just kids_ , right?” _(Implying he had heard the conversation with him, a faint smile on his face)_

_  
_

Agent McCall: “Yeah, but the same could be said about you, you’re what, 24, 25?”

Joshua: “Old enough to be a deputy, sir.”

Sheriff: “He’s a good deputy. Listen, why don’t we compare notes back at the station, if you need to pick something up, go.”

Agent McCall: “I’m going to drop off Scott at his mother’s, and have a few words.”

Joshua: “Alright, I’ll drop off Stiles. Sir, why don’t you meet him at the station and prepare?”

Sheriff: “You sure?” _(Looks to Stiles)_

Joshua: “I’m sure he won’t mind. Right, Stiles?” _(Looks at Stiles, giving him a knowing look_ )

Stiles: “N-not at a-all!”

Sheriff: “Alright, get your things. I’ll call you later, Stiles.”

_(Agent McCall leaves, and so does Joshua and the Sheriff, Stiles looks at Scott annoyed)_

Stiles: “What the hell was that, dude?”

Scott: “What do you mean?”

Stiles: “How can you let him talk about my dad like that?” _(Annoyed, and angry)_

Scott: “I—“

Stiles: “Scott, he is my father. You’re going to let him just talk about him like that? He is my dad. And you’re going to act all meek and weak in front of him? Chosen one turned into the Frozen One. You’re supposed to be An Alpha.”

Scott: _(Gets annoyed by the comment)_ “I am an Alpha.”

Stiles: “You didn’t act like it at all, and ditched me back there as my friend.”

Scott: “What am I supposed to do?”

Stiles: “Say something! Or do something! Anything! But, not act like that in front of him. After all he’s done to you and your mom, you’re going to let him walk all over you….again? You’re more concerned about this girl, than you are about anything else at the moment.”

Scott: “She’s innocent…”

Stiles: “And so are the rest of us.”

_(Stiles sees Joshua and walks towards him and the scene shifts)_

Chris: “Are you alright?” _(We see that Chris had picked up Isaac and Allison, and they are at their own house)_

Allison: “We’re fine, Dad.”

Isaac: “Thanks for picking us up.”

Chris: “Yeah…sure. What happened?” _(We see he is hesitant about Isaac)_

Allison: “Found out about this guy named Barrow, kidnapped a girl named Traci there. New deputy was there, but held people from going to him. Also...this...”

Isaac: _(Gives him the piece of golden fur he found from earlier_ )

Chris: _(Holds it and places it on the table)_ “You mentioned Barrow? He was there? Allison, is that everything? This is very important.” _(Seems very serious right now, holding her by her shoulders)_

Allison: “Yeah, they said his name was Barrow when they were asking people. He took this girl…”

Isaac: “What’s it mean?”

Chris: _(Releases her and sighs)_ “I didn’t want to tell you this, but that guy used to be a hunter with us for a while.”

Allison: “What...?” _(Seems confused ad looks at him weirdly)_

Chris: “The man is insane…he doesn’t differentiate werewolves, or monsters apart from humans. If you are in the way, he’ll do whatever it takes. It’s what Gerard liked about him. He got arrested, charged, and sentenced…but he is back.”

Allison: “….So he is worse, or as worse as Gerard.”

Chris: “Yes.”

Isaac: _(Looking concerned)_ “So why does he have the girl?”

Chris: “To lure out the supernatural. He knows that if a werewolf was talking, or likes this girl, they will go after her. Who was she talking to?”

Allison: “….Scott.” _(She looks down, and Isaac looks to her)_

Chris: “…I see. Well, I’m going that man has to be stopped. The girl is innocent.”

Allison: “I’m coming too!”

Chris: “No.”

Allison: “You promised! We would do things together….our new code.”

Chris: _(Takes a minute, looks at Allison, then nods)_ “Alright, fine.”

Isaac: “What about me?”

Chris: “You’re too much of a liability. Find Scott, help him. We’ll be fine.”

Isaac: _(Just walks away then and leaves the apartment)_

Chris: “So you two are…?”

Allison: “Feeling it out. He was there for me when you were kidnapped…and been there since Scott and me…”

Chris: “He’s his friend, Allison, and not to mention his beta…”

Allison: “I know that….”

Chris: “Scott is a werewolf, and now another one? They’re friends; it’ll be a little awkward.” _(Prepares his guns, and hands Allison her crossbow)_

Allison: “Like I said, just feeling it out, if something is there, then it’s there.”

_(Scene shifts then to Agent McCall and Scott driving in a car)_

Agent McCall: “You have to tell me what’s going on.”

Scott: “It’s nothing. It’s coincidence.”

Agent McCall: “You know something.”

Scott: “What I know is that guy is holding her captive and instead of trying to find her, you are asking me things that I don’t know anything about.”

Agent McCall: “Scott, if you’re lying to me, she is at risk.”

Scott: “Dad, I’m not!”

Agent McCall: “And what’s with the drinking?”

Scott: “It was just one drink, I didn’t even finish it. I’m 17, if you didn’t notice. Or I guess you forgot.”

_(We see them arrive at Scott’s house, and Scott just goes inside and upstairs and we see Agent McCall after him)_

Agent McCall: “Scott!”

Melissa: “He’s upstairs…what do you want?”

Agent McCall: “He was at that rave tonight, you know that?”

Melissa: “Yes, I did, I told him he could go since he’s been doing well in school.”

Agent McCall: “Well a girl he was talking to got kidnapped.”

Melissa: “…What?” _(She looks at him oddly)_

Agent McCall: “You’re exposing him to danger, and I think he knows something.”

Melissa: “He doesn’t! He’s a kid! We did things far worse. Just leave!”

Agent McCall: “You let him get away with everything!”

Melissa: “He hasn’t done anything wrong! He’s doing well in school, has a job, why the hell do you care? This is exactly why I’m glad you left. You think you know everything and everyone is out to get you or hide things from you! You’re a jerk! Get out!”

Agent McCall: “Melissa—“

Melissa: “OUT KYLE!”

Agent McCall: “…..Fine. But, if he gets any trouble…it’s on you.” _(We see that he is pissed off and leaves and Melissa rushes upstairs, and hugs Scott, she sighs)_

Melissa: “I’m sorry, honey….I’m sorry you had to hear that but the rave…what happened?”

Scott: “It’s alright…and at first, we didn’t know…I was talking to this girl since Allison and Isaac are….but anyway, she was kidnapped and the new deputy Joshua, just held me back and told me not to go because he killed one of his friends and the guy is a Hunter.”

Melissa: “So how does he know all this?”

Scott: “He’s a werewolf….”

Melissa: “That young man is..? Oh, lord…”

Scott: “But he’s saved my life a few times. He isn’t bad.”

_(And we see that Scott received a text; the name Josh is seen and it says ‘Ready to get Traci back?’)_

_(The scene shifts and we see Joshua with a Samsung Galaxy phone as well and he is with Stiles, they are outside his house)_

Stiles: “So….why did you take me..?”

Joshua: “I heard what happened between you two...”

Stiles: “Oh…that…”

Joshua: “He’s still trying to find himself; he’s confused that’s all.”

Stiles: “I know, but his dad…”

Joshua: “Is a jackass, I know. You have to try to ignore him, or he will keep getting more suspicious. We’re going to get Traci back to fix this mess.”

Stiles: “Does my dad know about you?”

Joshua: “That I’m a werewolf? No. Does he know?”

Stiles: “He knows OF this supernatural stuff…but doesn’t know you’re one, no.”

Joshua: “Keep it that way. I am going to find out where Barrow is, and have Scott meet me there.”

Stiles: “And how do you plan to do that?”

Joshua: “My nose and I can kinda, maybe, actually talk to animals.”

Stiles: “Huh?” _(Tilts his head and uses air quotations)_ “What do you mean ‘talk to animals’?”

Joshua: “Through my mind. Being a Dire Werewolf means I am more in tune with nature, and more in tune with animals. So I can talk to them.”

Stiles: “I….I see…Interesting…”

Joshua: “I’ll let you off here.”

_(Stiles gets out of Deputy’s car and we see Joshua chase off)_

**_-END SCENE-_ **

_(Scene shifts to Lydia in the woods at night, she seemed to be in a trance, and was there alone. We see Derek and Peter come up behind her)_

Peter: “I see you’re attracted here.”

Lydia: “…You.”

Derek: “…Again? What do you feel?”

Lydia: _(Looks to Derek)_ “Death….”

Derek: “From here?” _(He looks around)_

Lydia: “No. It’s like I got called here to warn people.”

Peter: “That’s because you did to warn people; us. And what’s with this Kitsune nonsense?”

Derek: “There’s one around. It’s killing people, and we don’t know.”

Peter: “So everything has to have a reason now?”

Lydia and Derek: “Yes.”

Peter: _(Hale eye roll)_ “Well, they are illusion artists…and tricksters, who just like to kill. I like that.”

Lydia: “So, I get drawn by death and get a voice to go where it is.”

Peter: “Precisely.”

Joshua: “And your scream warns and foretells death.” _(We see him come up and howl…and then we hear birds chirping, deer creating noise and Joshua closes his eyes to listen, Peter looks amazed, as if this is rare)_ “They’re at a warehouse.”

Derek: “How did you…what did you…?”

Joshua: “The animals told me.”

Peter: “I see…you really are a Dire Werewolf. Very rare, and powerful. Which emissary trained you?” _(Eyes curiously)_

Joshua: “No one you need to know about…” _(Looks to Peter, his eyes glow green and fangs grow, growling at him)_

_(Peter smirks at him, his eyes glowing blue and we see his claws come up)_

Peter: “Oh really? Don’t think I’m afraid of you.”

Joshua: “I don’t have time to mess around with you. Derek, are you coming, or not? Scott should be meeting us.”

Derek: “Scott? ….Alright, I’ll help.”

Peter: “Typical”

Derek: _(Looks over at Peter)_

Peter: “You know, this has nothing to do with us….we should be more worried about the Kitsune. I’ll be able to help you with that.”

Joshua: “When it comes to the Hunters, and former ones, all of us should care.”

_(Joshua starts running towards the warehouse district that we saw in Season 2, Derek looks at Peter, and Peter’s eyes turn red again, but back to blue. Derek looks worried, but follows Joshua and we see Lydia look at Peter but follow Derek)_

_(The scene shifts to Allison and Chris; we see they are already in the warehouse district, inside a warehouse. We hear Barrow laughing, with Allison and Chris trying to find out what’s going on; we see Barrow in the distance with a knife, cutting along Traci’s cheek)_

Barrow: “They’re almost here for you…”

Traci: “Who?”

Barrow: “Oh, you know…the type of people nightmares are made of”

Traci: “Like you!”

Barrow: _(Laughs looking at her)_ “Far worse, and when they show up, I’ll kill you, too.”

_(We see outside that Scott and Isaac have arrived, they’re in regular clothes)_

Isaac: “Allison and Chris went on ahead of me.” _(Looks at Scott)_

Scott: “….So you two are really getting closer.”

Isaac: “…I’m sorry, Scott, really. I…can’t help how I feel…”

Scott: “….It’s alright.” _(We see that Scott looks down, and we obviously can see that he still feels something, even if it’s small, for Allison and the pain is so great that a tear forms on his cheek, perhaps as a result of the sacrifice. The darkness in his heart taking effect, and he starts to believe that Isaac might actually be in love with Allison, like he was. Allison was his first, his everything. It’s no wonder he feels like this when she is with someone else...)_

Isaac: “…Look, who is that in the distance?”

_(Arrows are fired at Scott and Isaac’s feet, and a few aimed at their chests, Scott tackles Isaac to the floor to avoid them, and roll behind some barrels. We see flash lights come and we see the new set of Hunters, more of them this time with Maverick in tow with Kira. We see Barrow listening to the arrows and like a crazy person whispers ‘SHHH’ to Traci and looks outside, where he sees the new Hunters)_

Barrow: “Ahh…they’re here, along with the dogs….perfect.” _(Grabs his Uzi and knife, marching his way down stairs, and we see him jump down a few crates, opening fire about the barrels)_

Maverick: “Barrow, been a long time.” _(He smirks)_

Kira: “You know him, Father?”

Maverick: “Would I be stating been a long time otherwise, dear?”

Barrow: “Maverick! Good to see you…perhaps, I can join you in hunting the dogs, mm?”

Maverick: “There are more than one type of dog, Barrow.”

Barrow: “You can tell me what you mean after”

Kira: “May I father?”

Maverick: “Of course, render them asunder! KILL THEM!”

_(We see Isaac and Scott struggling to maintain position as more arrows and Barrow’s bullets attacking the barrels, some arrows going straight through and Scott and Isaac having to back up)_

Chris: “Blind them with flash bang arrows, and I’ll save her and join you.”

_(Allison does as she is instructed going to another ledge, and making her way onto the roof. We see that the hunters and Barrow have to reload, and that’s when she takes her opportunity, unloading a barrage of flash bang arrows to blind them temporarily, the tips landing in the middle where no one is)_

Allison: “SCOTT, ISAAC! Cover your eyes!”

_(Scott and Isaac both cover their eyes with their hands, and we see Chris untying Traci, her shivering in fear, but Chris tells her ‘GO! GET OUT OF HERE!’ and she runs towards the entrance of the warehouse where Allison and Chris came from)_

_(Joshua and Derek come from the entrance as well)_

Joshua: “Deputy Parrish here. Traci, stay with Lydia, we’ll take care of this!”

_(Lydia stays with Traci and she is seen crying. Joshua and Derek see the fight outside and rush in, tackling several. We see Chris join Allison, as he unloads his pistol upon the Hunters with Allison. Scott and Isaac come out, and begin helping by shoving and pushing other hunters away)_

Maverick: “WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!!!!? KIRA!”

Kira: “I’M SORRY FATHER!! GET UP YOU FOOLS!”

_(Several are down, getting up, others wrestling with the wolves, and we see that Chris is fist fighting Barrow, both of them dueling)_

Chris: “Monster! Taking a child hostage!”

Barrow: “Whatever gets it done! You softie!”

Maverick: _(Suddenly sees Chris, and angrily rips a pistol out of his coat and fires at him. We see that Derek says ‘NO!’ and moves Maverick’s hand and it is fired upon Barrow instead. Barrow falls bleeding heavily, his mouth open and Chris looks at Maverick then moves away from the top. Suddenly, we hear a growl from behind Maverick and we see that it’s the Kitsune. It goes to jump at him but Maverick moves and it tackles Derek. It growls in his face and Derek struggles with it. Joshua then jumps at it, having shifted, and growls at it. Derek shifts, eyes glowing blue and engages. Both jump at it and we see Scott and Isaac finishing the Hunters with Kira engaging Isaac, slashing him in the side with a knife and he falls. Scott looks at Kira and she tries to slice him but he dodges the multiple attempts until he grabs it. We see she is wearing a metal-like glove and Scott tries to disarm her, in the process his eyes glow red in front of her and she is shocked and is kicked off, his power too much. Derek goes to slash at the Kitsune, it evades, kicking him, but he gets up. Joshua roundhouse kicks it and it jumps. The Kitsune punches Derek and then kicks Joshua but we see Joshua grit his teeth and do a flip on the Kitsune like Derek did to the Kanima and it stumbles back. We hear a large howl, the Kitsune picking its ears up and then running off, mysteriously, and we see the Hunters have retreated during the exchange, but Barrow dead)_

Scott: “What was…”

Joshua: “...Oh no, there’s another…”

Derek: “What?”

Joshua: “There’s another….that one is too young…..it must be learning from an older one, far stronger…listen, we’ll talk about this after, get Traci out of here. I’ll report Barrow dead….”

_(Scott rushes inside of the warehouse, looking for her and we see everyone outside looking at Joshua, Joshua and Derek have shifted back and he is seen talking, Chris more intrigued. Scott finds Lydia with Traci and he hugs her, then kissed her, without hesitation and Lydia seems shocked)_

Scott: “PLEASE tell me you’re ok….”

Traci: “Y-yes….y-you came for me…” _(Is blushing, and she holds Scott’s hand)_

_(In the background, we see Allison looking up and she sees them holding hands and them smiling and talking)_

**-EPISODE END-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr - twhowlatus.tumblr.com


	6. Episode 18 - Puppets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Traci’s romance continues; Scott and Stiles’ rift continues; Joshua attempts to see if his theory is correct; and Stiles receives some special training and words.

_(Darkness has fallen unto Beacon Hills, and it is cloudy. A couple is seen in the Beacon Hills preserve, away from civilization. They are making out behind a large boulder, the man is up on the boulder, the woman on his lap, and we can see the passion in their kiss. She is holding onto his shoulders gripping tightly, while he is straddling her waist. They both have their eyes closed. They are too caught up in making out to hear the growls, the sort of growling that was agitated, almost jealous. In a flurry, the Kitsune that we’ve seen attacks, ripping its claw through the woman and the man screams and throws the girl onto the Kitsune. He is seen running and the Kitsune chasing. He is looking back, breathing really heavily, attempting to outrun it but as soon as he turns forward he sees a pair of glowing black eyes with some golden fur on the ground. It lets out the fiercest growl we’ve heard yet and it is so powerful, that he is blown back and falls on his back. We see the red Kitsune jump with its fangs bore and claws ready to sink in. The scene fades out)_

_(Scene fades back in, and we are at the crime scene, the Sheriff there with Joshua. Joshua has finished with the blood work and we see the medical staff taking the bodies away. We continue to see other officers taking care of the rest of the scene while Joshua and Sheriff speak)_

Sheriff: “The bodies just keep adding up…”

Joshua: “Yes, I’m afraid so, sir.”

Sheriff: “…Only thing I’ve noticed that’s consistent is the women all have…“

Joshua: “X’s on their chest. I’ve noticed that, too, sir.”

Sheriff: _(With a smile)_ “Yeah, good detective work. Like I always say…one’s an incident, two’s a coincidence and three’s a pattern.”

Joshua: “The pattern being the women all have the X mark…so clearly, the target is women…but why?”

Agent McCall: “Jealousy, just like maybe some of you may be jealous that I am back around for the time being.”

_(Agent McCall arrives with a smirk and Joshua turns to look at him disgustingly and the Sheriff as well)_

Joshua: “The reports will be at the station; you don’t have to be here.”

Agent McCall: “This badge lets me be wherever I choose to be.” _(Flashes it in front of both of them)_

Sheriff: “We really need to stop meeting like this.” We’ve got this cov-

Agent McCall: “You know, if you don’t solve this soon and I do, you’re going to be without a job.”

Sheriff: “Just who do you think you are?” _(He walks up to him, sticking his chest up to him)_ “You want a race? You want competition?  This isn’t a game _Kyle_. The hell is the matter with you?”

_(They walk away with Agent McCall with a small smirk, but we see that Joshua goes in a separate car and drives off away from the Sheriff’s Office with Agent McCall looking at him curiously)_

_(Scene then opens to the school, we see kids in the hallway, the bell has rung and many are going to class. We see Scott sitting down in Economics, with Danny, Kira, the twins with Traci there. We see Stiles walking in and a young lady is in his seat)_

Stiles: “Sorry I actually sit there…”

_(He states, calmly. She looks at him and Stiles uses his hand motions. She answers in sign language. Stiles, nods his head)_

Stiles: “Ok…no problem, it’s all yours.”

_(The normal chatter during class begins, and we see Stiles sit down in another chair and he opens up his book, flipping the pages open. Suddenly, the chatter begins to stop, Stiles is looking around, and everyone becomes still and silent)_

Stiles: “Hey Coach, what class is this?”

_(Stiles looks to him, Coach is at the front of the class, performing the same sign that the young lady use)_

Stiles: “Ooo…kay. I don’t understand sign language. I’m sorry; I didn’t know you knew sign language…Didn’t know it was an elective here. Well, this has been good...”

_(Stiles beginning to freak out, he gets up to leave)_

Stiles: “I need to get out of here…”

_(He goes by Coach and he looks at him, again doing the same sign. Stiles looks at him, then turns to look at the class to see them doing the same sign language as Coach and the girl... He can’t stop looking at them, and we see close ups of the classes fingers, but then we see Stiles looking sick, like he is about to have a panic attack, him backing up slowly to the door. We hear a whistle like sound grow louder, until it snaps Stiles back up, his mouth open)_

Coach: “STILINISKI!” _(Coach used his whistle before)_  “I asked you a question.”

Stiles: “I’m sorry…what was it?” _(He says lightly)_

Coach: “Oh, it was, Stilinski, are you paying attention back there?”

Stiles: “Well, I am now...”

Coach: “Stilinski, stop reminding me why I drink.” _(Points finger up)_ “Does anyone else want to answer the question on the board?”

_(Scott looks over at Stiles worried)_

Stiles: “Sorry fell asleep for a second.”

Scott: “You weren’t asleep.” _(He eyes down to mention for Stiles to look down at his notebook)_

  _(Stiles goes to look down and he sees ’WAKE UP’ written all over a piece of paper. He flips it over. During this, we see Traci look over, her eyes down at her hands, and Kira look over to Stiles then Kira, attempting to put two and two together)_

**_-END SCENE-_ **

_(The scene shifts to Derek and Peter, they are seen at Derek’s loft, Derek by the window and Peter by the spiral staircase)_

Peter:  “So, haven’t really had a chance to say this yet, but what exactly did you find when you left?”

Derek: “Just stuff that was left behind is all.”

Peter: “Oh, please, it must be more than just something that was left behind. You wouldn’t go out of town for a few weeks just for a little memento, now would you?” _(Peter gets up from the stairs)_

Derek: “So, what’s it to you? You have your secrets and I don’t force you to tell me.”

Peter: “Oh, that’s not true…you’re my nephew, I trust you.”

Derek: “You trust me about as much as you can throw me, which isn’t far, or much.” _(Derek turns to him)_

Peter: “Oh, stop that.” _(He says poetically)_

Derek: “That’s true. Look what you did; you still haven’t told me what you did to Lydia, and how you used her to get to me and resurrect yourself.”

Peter: “You know it’s a complicated thing…” _(Peter smirks to him as he says this)_

Derek: “You said you would teach me, there was a lot you could. Well, where’s that?”

Peter: “Can’t teach you when there are monsters on the loose, specifically foxes, now can I?”

Derek: “I’ve only encountered one, but the one last night smelled different.” _(Looks to him now, curiously)_

Peter: “That’s because there are two.”

Derek: “There are?”

Peter: “Yes. One’s influencing the other.”

Derek: “How do you know?”

Peter: “Because, you haven’t noticed the pattern, have you? The X’s on the girls chests means the younger one that is killing is a girl and is trying to find a mate. I’ve heard the older one…it’s menacing...I think it’s showing her how to use her power.”

Derek: “Then if it’s a girl, it wants a mate…so….”

Peter: “Scott.” _(Peter suddenly realizes and looks to Derek)_

Derek: “We have to find out which girl likes Scott, and hurry up.”

_(The scene shifts over to Joshua, his car is out parked outside the other side of the preserve. We see he is at the Nemeton, bending down, looking about. We see Agent McCall is on his tail, but he is just parked. He uses a pair of binoculars to see Joshua. He sees behind him, though, so he can’t see that Joshua smells the grass, using his claws to fiddle around the dirt. Suddenly, he is surprised by Deaton with Morrell)_

Deaton: “You must be the Dire Werewolf Scott has been telling me about.  Joshua, right?”

Joshua: _(Looks up to see Deaton with Morrell)_ “Yes.”

Morrell: “Very rare indeed. Which Emissary trained you?”

Joshua: “They were once in Beacons Hills. I promised them I wouldn’t say unless it was absolutely necessary. Please accept those wishes.” _(Joshua states, bowing down respectfully)_

Deaton: “So you’re back here, though. Trying to find clues for the Kitsune?”

Joshua: “Yes, I am. Any ideas?”

Morrell: “Well, I’ll give you that you are in the right direction, I think.”

Joshua: _(Sniffs something and both Morrell and Deaton look at each other)_ “There are two…”

Morrell: “Two Kitsunes?! You can tell?”

Joshua: “The scents are different. And I heard one calling for the other. The other is older…one we’ve dealt with is younger…”

Deaton: “You’re hoping the scent here leads you to one of them.”

Joshua: “Precisely.” _(Winks and smiles)_

Deaton: “I’m impressed.”

Morrell: “So your best bet is the younger since the older is stronger.”

Joshua: “…..Yes. Was hoping to catch a scent because it seeks a…wait…Scott…I have to find him.”

_(Suddenly realizes, then Deaton looks at him surprised, too)_

Deaton: “Find him. It’s attracted to him. But…use this.” _(He tosses him a bottle of some spices that are in them)_

Joshua: “Are these…”

Morrell: “Yes, used to dispel curses. You know as well as us that the Kitsunes are master of illusions. Use that to discern the illusions.”

Joshua: “Thank you…” _(And we see him run off)_

_(Scene shifts but before it does we see Agent McCall seeing all three of them through his binoculars)_

_(The scene shifts to the Hunters now in their base, Maverick is turned, his eyes closed. He seems deep in thought at the moment and the Hunters behind are plotting, with Kira. Traci is not with them)_

Hunter 1: “We have to find out who the Kitsune is.”

Kira: “Yeah, no kidding, Sherlock.”

Hunter 2: “Any ideas?”

Kira: “Since the night the Alpha Wolf, Scott, we’ve noticed it has a pattern of not attacking him now.”

Maverick: “So it seeks a mate, hmm? How interesting...”

Kira: “Father?”

Maverick: “It truly is young, then, dear, wouldn’t you say? Perhaps as young as a teenager.”

Kira: _(Suddenly widens her eyes)_ “FATHER! Traci…it’s her!”

Maverick: _(Turns around)_ “WHAT! A MEMBER OF THIS FAMILY!?”

_(All of them turn to see him, stepping back, Maverick suddenly in a fury)_

Maverick: “We HUNT these things! Who in our line has Kitsune blood?! …Find her, and KILL HER!”

Kira: “Y-Yes…F-Father….”

_(They all disappear and run out with their weapons, Maverick looks angry, but he turns back around with a smirk on his face, laughing to himself. The scene then shifts to the station where Stiles, the Sheriff, Allison, and Chris, they appear to be in a conference room)_

Sheriff: “Makes me wonder exactly how many of my old cases are supernatural...”

Chris: “This town has a lot of history, so potentially a lot.”

Stiles: “Mom always believed in this stuff…” _(He looks down and away, and the Sheriff looks at him, unsure of what to say, Stiles looks like he is about to cry, Allison looks over and tries to change the subject)_

Allison: “About the Kitsune….”

Sheriff: “That’s the thing that’s killing the women?”

Chris: “Yes.  We’ve figured out that it is actually a young Kitsune.”

Stiles: “Meaning?” _(Raises a brow)_

Allison: “Meaning, that it’s probably a teenager...”

Sheriff: “Wait, why do you say that?”

Chris: “Because, the pattern suggests it’s jealous, and is killing women to get a man’s attention.”

Stiles: “But, who?”

Allison: “Remember the night that Scott took an arrow for it?”

Stiles: “Yeah.”

Chris: “Well, him.”

Sheriff: “Wait a minute here, Scott is the …Alpha or whatever, right?” _(Looks over)_

Allison: _(Seems a bit nervous)_ “Y-yes...”

Sheriff: “And he got hurt? It wants him because of that?”

Chris: “It thinks that because he saved its life, he is the one she wants. It’s a she, because we’ve noticed it hasn’t tried to attack him since.”

_(They all pause for a minute to try to figure stuff out and there is silence, Stiles is seen tapping his fingers on the table, Sheriff with his hand on his forehead and Chris pressing both hands on the table and finally Allison looking down before she explains)_

Allison: “Young girl, right?”

Chris: “Yeah..?”

Allison: “What if it’s that girl Scott’s been with?”

Stiles: “Traci?”

Allison: “Think about it, she hasn’t been talking to him much until recently...”

Stiles: “Damn it, you’re right, I knew I had a bad feeling ….I always warn him...”

_(Stiles shakes his hands in frustration before ultimately going to another room, the Sheriff looks at him)_

Sheriff: “Alright, you two, try to find him if he is with this girl. I gotta talk to my son.”

_(They both leave, leaving the Sheriff alone with Stiles and he puts a hand on his shoulder from behind)_

Sheriff: “It’s alright…you’re trying to help and we’ll make it through this.”

Stiles: “I should have warned him…it’s the same with mom...”

Sheriff: “Your mom was different…”

Stiles: “I’m sorry for bringing her up…I just…I just miss her, Dad…” _(Begins sobbing, hugging him)_

Sheriff: “I know…..so do I...I miss us being a family, but I am here for you Stiles. Whenever you want to talk…”

Stiles: “Thanks Dad…I’m…gonna do my part…and try to see what I can find out.”

_(Stiles then leaves, and the scene shifts now to the twins, who are seen in a room on their own. They both have their shirts off. We see Aiden punch Ethan in the back to try to merge and the transformation at first seems to work, but stops, both are flung to the wall, the merging failing, their eyes glowing yellow)_

Aiden: “DAMN IT! Are you even trying!?”

Ethan: “Of course, I am! You’re just over thinking it!”

Aiden: “No, you are! You always held us back!”

Ethan: “No! I’ve always looked out for our best interests.”

Aiden: “Whatever!”

Ethan: _(Suddenly stops, sighing)_ “…I’m sorry. We should really look for more help. It’s as if a part of us was killed…we’ve fought more.”

Aiden: _(Suddenly concedes and looks over)_ “You’re right…even our personal relationships are being strained…..we have to do something...”

Ethan: “We need to see Deaton…he did save us….”

_(He states, Aiden looking over at him before the scene shifting to Joshua finding Stiles walking, going in front of him, Stiles stopping)_

**_-END SCENE-_ **

Joshua: “Get in.”

Stiles: “What’s up?” _(Gets inside the car)_

Joshua: “We need to find, Scott.”

Stiles: “I know, Traci.”

Joshua: “But before anything, we need high ground to spread this across to stop the illusions…or some of them.”

Stiles: _(Notices the spices in his hands and looks over)_ “Mountain Ash?”

Joshua: “Willow, commonly used as medicine to get rid of curses or illnesses.” _(Joshua states, driving them around now)_

Stiles: “And you need me, why?”

Joshua: “Because I need another person and I am going to teach you how to use this since you seem to know how to use Mountain Ash.” _(Smirks while driving)_

Stiles: “Wait I’m just---“

Joshua: “You two are fighting, and to me it’s a sign from the Gods that you two are meant to be in each other’s lives; like you are his emissary...”

Stiles: “W-what?!”

Joshua: “How else could you use Mountain Ash? And from what I was told, you’ve always given him advice before.”

Stiles: “I...I guess...”

Joshua: “Where is he?”

Stiles: “I believe he mentioned he had a date with her…tonight, actually….”

_(As Stiles states this, we see that Scott is with Traci at the door to his house and he lets them in)_

Melissa: “Guest Scott?”

Scott: “This is Traci, mom.”

Traci: “How do you do?” _(Smiles cutely)_

Melissa: “Make yourselves at home…dinner will be done soon.”

Scott: “We’ll be upstairs.” _(He states, bringing her upstairs and Traci follows with a smile on her face)_

_(Scene shifts once more to downstairs. We see Melissa in the kitchen cooking when the doorbell rings. It appears some time has passed because she has set the table. She goes to answer the door and it’s Agent McCall)_

Melissa: “Again?”

Agent McCall: “We need to talk about Scott.”

Melissa: “He’s doing fine.”

Agent McCall: “He knows more then he is letting on, and it’s gonna be dinner. It appears to be a good time for us all to talk…like we used to.”

Melissa: “Not going to happen, Kyle.”

Sheriff: _(Comes in with some food, all smiles)_ “Melissa, food’s all---oh…you.”

Agent McCall: “Dinner…with him?”

Melissa: “We’re free to date, whomever, Kyle. We’re about to file for divorce, anyway...”

Agent McCall: “Him, of all people?”

Sheriff: “Certainly better then you….nothing wrong with a friendly dinner, though.”

Agent McCall: _(Just ends up leaving, shaking his head and slamming the door on his way out)_

_(The scene shifts to Joshua and Stiles again, we see that the Willow has been turned to a powder like form, Stiles is finishing cutting the stem)_

Joshua: “Just like that.”

Stiles: “It’s powder, what are we going to do with that?” _(Looks to him and then we see they are at a fence next to Scott’s house)_

Joshua: “Put it in your hand, and try your best to blow it by Scott’s house for it to take effect.”

Stiles: _(Has the powder in his hand, and blows it, failing once, barely going over to the yard)_

Joshua: “Concentrate and believe it will work, and it will! It’s just like Mountain Ash.”

Stiles: “Believe…” _(He states, looking at it, before blowing it again and we see that Josh has blown the powder too and it sparkles all around the McCall residence. Scene shifts to Scott and Traci now)_

_(Scott and Traci are seen making out together, Scott atop of her, and we see on the TV that The Fox and The Hound is on. They roll and she is atop of him)_

Traci: “Thank you for everything at school…and saving me….”

Scott: “No...No problem….helping you is fine…and hanging, too…”

Traci: “You’re so sweet…that’s why I like you.” _(She smiles)_

Scott: “Thanks…”

Traci: “I mean it. It’s like you’ve saved my life. And you’re so warm…and attractive.”

Scott: _(They get up, and we see that Scott goes to reach down to grab a water)_ “Crazy movie, huh?”

_(We see the light in the room begin to fade in and out, and slowly we see Traci’s eyes glow orange. But then we see her face begin to change to that of Kira’s slowly, and Scott looks around. We then see him look at her and he backs away, seeing Kira in Traci’s place, Scott’s claws come out and even though her eyes are glowing, he is shocked)_

Scott: “Kira?!”

Kira: “Scott! It’s me, Traci….okay…Kira….”

Scott: “Wh…what….”

_(We see her claws extend, she is slowly transforming, we hear a large howl in the distance and the lights keep flickering back and forth, reality seemingly warping, it becoming like black and white in his room, her face turning from Traci’s to Kira’s)_

_(Meanwhile we see the Sheriff go upstairs to try and get to Scott, and we see that Joshua jumps to the roof of Scott’s house, and the Hunter’s all lined up by the McCall house, from behind. We see Kira begin to feel the same effects there, Kira’s face transforming from herself to Traci’s face over and over, until finally Traci is where Kira was and the Hunters shake their eyes several times)_

Hunter 1: “Traci? Really…you? What…the…”

Traci: “FOOL! The Kitsune used its power to make me Kira and herself as me!  It’s been one large illusion!”

_(Inside we see that the real Kira jumps out on the window, Scott tries to stop her)_

Scott: “WAIT!”

_(At that moment the Sheriff comes in, armed and Kira looks sweetly at him)_

Kira: “I’m sorry…I gotta go! I’m so sorry!”

_(She jumps and we see that Joshua stands up to see what exactly is going on. We see her transform and appear beside a golden fox with 9 tails that howls and looks directly at Scott then at Joshua at the end of the street, and everyone looks its way and they are seen running)_

**-EPISODE END-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay guys! With the new stuff that came out during NYCC, we had to change around some of what we had already written! Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> As always, we want to know what you guys think! Contact us on here or on tumblr (twhowlatus.tumblr.com)!


	7. Episode 19 - Behind Enemy Doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the Kitsune revealed, everyone deals with the consequences; Agent McCall tries to get through to Scott; The Sheriff tries to out the supernatural back in old files; Derek and Peter try to come up with a new plan.

_(The scene opens up with Scott still staring outside his window, his eyes shocked and with Stiles by him, they begin talking)_

Stiles: “What the hell just happened?”

Scott: “I...I don’t know…Traci was really Kira and Kira was really Traci…”

Stiles: “What…?” _(Looks oddly at him)_

_(And as we see them talking we hear Agent McCall come up, obviously him coming back, the door is still open so we see him peer him)_

Agent McCall: “…Scott? I just came back to talk.”

Stiles: “If he wants to.”

Agent McCall: “Please, I’m his father.”

Stiles: “So now you want to be his father.” _(Gives him an annoyed, angry look)_

Agent McCall: “I’ve always been his father. Has yours always been around?”

Stiles: “Yeah, he has been!”

Scott: “Guys, stop!”  _(Both of them look to Scott)_ “I’ll talk…”

_(And with that, Stiles goes downstairs, giving off a disappointed look but at the same time one that is disgusted, making Stiles think about his point of him talking about his dad and McCall being a total jerk and not standing up to him)_

Agent McCall: “I know I haven’t been around, but I need you to trust me that I did the right thing.”

Scott: “And you came back now to tell me this?”

Agent McCall: “You’ve grown up a bit.”

Scott: “Well, kind of have to when you’re the only one Mom can count on.” _(He looks at him seriously in a darker tone)_

Agent McCall: _(Crosses his arms)_ “Alright, that’s fair. But, I want you to know I am trying to work things out.”

Scott: “Maybe we should just leave it as it is.”

Agent McCall: “Look, the job is stressful, I had to move away a lot…and as a result, your mother and I…”

Scott: “No! It wasn’t just that, you had issues with me.” _(Scoffs at him)_

Agent McCall: “I wanted you to be tougher, raise you differently.”

Scott: “…You still didn’t have to yell all the time.”

Agent McCall: “Look… _(Sighs)_ , I am trying to make up to it now, now that you’re older and can understand more. …I know I’m not perfect, and I will ease up a little.”

Scott: “…Alright…”

**_-END SCENE-_ **

_(The scene then shifts to Stiles and Melissa, downstairs in the kitchen with her. Melissa is cooking and Stiles is there standing next to her)_

Stiles: “Your son is really starting to piss me off.”

Melissa: “Stiles!” _(Looks at him with an angry look, mouth open a bit, shocked)_

Stiles: “He is. It’s like he’s a meek little puppy when talking to that douchebag of a father!”

Melissa: “You know he’s always been like that with him...”

Stiles: “You’d think making him a werewolf, or an Alpha, would straighten that out!” _(Mumbles lowly to her)_

Melissa: “He was like this as a child, it’s not so easy to change Stiles...you know that.” _(Looks to him concerned)_

Stiles: “And the fact that douchebag thinks he’s perfect, in every way, and feels like he has the right to make fun of anybody really pisses me off!” _(Imitating Kyle’s stance)_

Melissa: “I know…I was married to him….it really got to me…it’s one of the reasons I left him.”

Stiles: “And worst of all…I can’t stand him making fun of my dad...” _(Placing his hands on the counter, lowering his head)_

Melissa: _(Just looks at Stiles)_

Stiles: “…And when he does, I feel like Scott lets me down as a friend because that’s my dad, he knows because mom is gone…” _(Starts to whimper, feeling like he is about to cry and Melissa just embraces him, closing her eyes and Stiles has a tear down his cheek and closes his eyes as well)_

Melissa: “I’ll talk to him…ok? Tell him to be more of a man…more of an Alpha…especially to the ones he loves.”

_(The scene then shifts over to Derek’s loft and we see Derek in a chair reading in a book and we see Peter there as well, with his laptop from Season 2, we see him typing upon it)_

Peter: “Derek, do you see why we need to work on this together? If it can be anybody we need to…Derek?” _(Looks up at Derek)_

Derek: “Shut up.” _(Keeps reading his book)_

Peter: “As I was saying, if it can be anybody, we should be on our guard.”

Derek: “What about Scott? We know it wants him.”

Peter: “We use him…as bait.” _(Smirks over at Derek)_

Derek: “What?!” _(Angry as he speaks to Peter, placing the book on the coffee table)_

Peter: “While you’ve been reading that little book, and don’t think I don’t know what it is, I’ve been doing some research on Kitsunes. It will do anything to be with the one it chooses as its mate. It’s chosen Scott. There’s a good chance that this Kitsune will lead us to the other one.”

Derek: “Does it say anything about others?”

Peter: “There are a few different types; it all depends on the type of person. Weren’t you the one who said ‘the shape we take reflects the person that we are’?” _(Smirks at him once more)_

_(Derek says nothing, just turns away, as Peter seems to talk on and on and Derek doesn’t want anything to do with it. He appears very annoyed, but Peter continues; as always)_

Peter: “I believe we’re dealing with a Nogitsune. An adult one….the more tails these things have, the stronger they are, and the more likely they are Tricksters. Some will go down a dark path, ones down the one you see the female going through. It might be trying to turn her down the dark path.”

Derek: _(Suddenly takes interest, and looks over at him)_ “Tricksters…So in other words, it takes a liking to causing any type of harm to a person.”

Peter: “See, now you get it. It’s extremely dangerous.” _(Closes the laptop)_

Derek: “…So we have no choice, but to help Scott...”

Peter: _(Turns around, away from Derek, a crooked smirk forming upon his lips)_ “Precisely.”

_(Suddenly the door opens and we see Allison, Isaac and Lydia)_ Allison: “Derek…we need your help.”

**_-END SCENE-_ **

_(The scene shifts to Ethan and Aiden, they are at the Vet Clinic, with Deaton. They have attempted to fuse together once again, and like last time, it seems to be working but then they separate and fall onto the ground)_

Ethan: “What’s happening to us…?” _(Breathes heavily, eyes glowing yellow)_

Aiden:  “It’s like we’re not even ourselves. We fight more, our relationships are dwindling…” _(Is also breathing heavily, eyes glowing yellow)_

Deaton: _(Eyes them)_ “You two dying as one, is causing this.”

_(Ethan and Aiden look at each other before looking at him)_

Deaton: “It severed your connection.  Your merged form died, and because you were merged, you two reverted and stayed alive.”

Ethan: “Will we ever be able to do it again?”

Deaton: “Maybe…I don’t know. I do know it’s why you feel empty, like something is missing.”

Ethan: “Thank you for trying...” _(Looks at Deaton)_

Aiden: “And for saving us.” _(Looks at Deaton, as well)_

_(With that they leave. The scene shifts over to the Hunters, Traci and the Asian Hunters are seen at their base, with Maverick too)_

Maverick: “You have got to be kidding me!”

Traci: “Father, I’m sorry! She must have used her abilities and is stronger than we thought!”

Maverick: “Do we live in the world of excuses, HMM!?” _(His tone of voice has raised again, him looking at them oddly)_

Hunter 1: “Sir, we---“

Maverick: “SILENCE!”

_(They all shiver and close their eyes)_

Maverick: “This is a MOCKERY! We are Hunters, WARRIORS, and one of our own is a beast!”

_(He looks at them all with disgust)_

Maverick: “And we are the what?”

Traci: “D-Destroyers of them, father.” _(She seems generally shaken up)_

Maverick: “EXACTLY! Precisely!” _(Slams his hands on the desk)_

Hunter 2: “W-what…did…you have….in mind, sir?”

Maverick: “Aren’t you asking the wrong person?”

_(All of them eye him and are awing at him)_

Maverick: “She’s the leader, isn’t she? Well?”

Traci: “Yes Father….we were fooled by the Kitsune….but no more! We will be victorious. But, there is another, stronger one.”

Maverick: “Keep the other alive; it’ll take out those brats, even if they do have an Alpha.”

Traci: “Yes Father…”

Maverick: “Then we strike, and kill both of them! Isn’t it exciting?!” _(Brings his hands together)_

_(He laughs and they all seem to laugh too)_

**_-END SCENE-_ **

_(We see Kira running still, it’s the forest, and oddly enough, at the Nemeton. The area is foggy, and not very well lit, she appears normal looking, not shifted at all, just running until she gets to the Nemeton, thinking she has gone far enough and just stares at it, a flashback appearing where she was seen transforming in front of Scott and the effects of the willow undergo. She begins to breathe heavily and we see tears going down her cheek, she is crying softly and suddenly a dark, prominent voice)_

Nogitsune: “KIRA…YOU DISAPPOINT ME…”

Kira: “B-but…I come…every time you call…!” _(She weeps)_

Nogitsune: “YOU MUST DO WHAT I SAY… YOU ARE NOT READY!

Kira: “I’m trying!”

Nogitsune: “YOU’VE REVEALED US TO EVERYONE, I SHOULD KILL YOU FOR YOUR INSOLENCE!”

Kira: “PLEASE, NO! I…I’M SORRY!!!”

Nogitsune: “THEN YOU WILL DO AS I SAY! OR I WILL KILL YOU MYSELF!”

Kira: “All I …All I want is…is…Scott….”

Nogitsune: “IF YOU DON’T DO AS I SAY, I WILL KILL HIM. IT DOESN’T MATTER IF YOU CARE ABOUT HIM OR NOT. HE IS NO MATCH FOR ME.”

Kira: _(Cries again and sobs, words not being able to come out of her mouth)_

NOGITSUNE: “STOP CRYING. YOU WILL KILL MORE PEOPLE…IF YOU WANT TO BE WITH SCOTT….AND BE TOGETHER FOREVER…. I WILL PROTECT YOU BOTH, AFTER THE RITUAL IS COMPLETE.”

Kira: “WOULD YOU!? Then will I…finally see who you are?” _(Wiping the tears off her face)_

NOGITSUNE: “YES…ARE YOU QUESTIONING ME?!”

Kira: “NO...”

_(The surrounding area is being picks up as the wind blows to effect it, almost like a storm being unleashed there and wee Kira’s eyes flash orange and hold onto the ground as leverage, another loud howl is heard, the same as before, and black eyes in the background are glowing)_

_(The scene then shifts over to Derek’s loft, where we see Derek, Peter, Isaac, Lydia, and Allison. They are in a circle, talking amongst themselves, Peter in the back on the stairs though as usual)_

Allison: “Do you know anything? We know…we know it wants, Scott.”

Derek: “She wants him as her mate.”

Isaac: “We knew that.”

_(Derek looks over at him at this time with a ‘Really?’ look_ ; _Isaac takes a half step backwards)_

Allison: “Are you going to do anything?”

Derek: “We have some sort of plan, yeah.” _(Derek looks at her)_

Lydia: “Helping him I hope?”

Peter: “Well, he will be in danger...” _(Getting up from the spiral staircase)_

Isaac: “Yeah, no kidding, no more than he already is.”

Derek: “He needs to be the bait, and find out more. Do you know who it is?”

Allison: “Bait?! …Yeah, it’s Kira.”

Derek: _(Looks to Peter then to Allison)_ “Wasn’t that the Hunter?”

Lydia: “Used its power. Turned into someone else, basically Traci that Scott was talking to was really Kira, and the hunter girl was really Traci. Their identities were swapped and made up as an illusion.” _(Waving her hands around in a “Don’t you pay attention?” way)_

Isaac: “Wow, you’re really smart for putting that together…” _(Aweing in amazement and everyone just looks at him)_

Derek: “We’ll be there, but Scott needs to try to lead her to telling him who the other Kitsune is. It’s called a Nogitsune, a trickster spirit form of what the Kitsune can represent.” _(Focuses back on Allison)_

Allison: “She leads him to this Nogitsune…and we corner them…good plan.” _(She states before her Aunt Kate appears and is seen laughing, everyone is frozen but her and Allison)_

Kate: “Look at you, all nice to the kind that killed me.”

Allison: “You…you brought this on yourself…”

Kate: “Gerard would laugh to see you with this new stupid code…I wonder if your father told him yet…”

Allison: “It fits us...not you…”

Kate: “Because I am a better Hunter than you…I didn’t let people die….over and over…”

_(Suddenly, we see Scott on the ground over her, Lydia is still standing. Peter is on the ground, Derek and Isaac as well. All of them seem impaired and we see Derek shirtless and her crawling to him, rubbing him)_

Kate: “See, they’re all toys and dead….”

Allison: “NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!”

_(And suddenly she is shaken awake by Scott and Isaac, and she is surprised completely)_

Allison: “S-SCOTT!? When did you get here?”

Scott: “A little while…what happened to you, we finally noticed you spacing out…”

Allison: “...N-nothing…”

Scott: “Ok…I’ve agreed to do this…but I have you all….so…”

Isaac: “Always.”

_(Scott looks nods)_

Lydia: “But, don’t….don’t die….you promised...you’d sav-”

Peter: “Speaking of that….I never did get to thank you…”

_(Peter walks towards Lydia, smirking)_

Lydia: “…For what? Destroying my life?” _(She backs up)_

Peter: “I’m not going to hurt you…but thank you, Lydia...you’ve given me a chance to breathe again.”

Lydia: “…You’re…you’re just…..something else…”

Peter: “Yes, I am.” _(Nods and smirks)_

Lydia: “Why …why didn’t you ever consider my feelings!?”

_(She screams towards him and he is frozen in place by her voice, and she begins wailing, Derek and the others wolves cover their ears)_

Lydia: “I wanted a normal life!”

_(We see that Peter begins to suffocate and we see that he isn’t faking, she is really torturing him accidentally. He begins to cough urgently)_

Peter: “Didn’t…think….you’d…be this….way…..” _(Struggling, and begins to feed himself fade, his eyes are half open and Peter finds himself in need)_

_Peter:_ “I am ….I was unsure you’d….be this way…. _(Gasping for air)_

_(She stops as she releases him, and she smiles towards him, and we see he starts to heal again, and is coughing)_

**_-END SCENE-_ **

_(The scene opens up to the Sheriff. He is going through old files and Stiles is helping him)_

Stiles: _(Pins together some stuff, hands him the case files)_

Sheriff: “All of those? You thought all of those had causes of supernatural?”

Stiles: “Yeah, Dad, yeah…” _(Seems annoyed)_

Sheriff: “Because of the animal attacks……wait, hey, you down about Kyle?”

Stiles: “He’s a douche…”

Sheriff: “Don’t worry about him…..he doesn’t know even half of what we went through….”

_Stiles: (Holds onto his father)_ “It’s…just not fair….”

Sheriff: “I…I should have believed in this earlier….then maybe I could have at least…..”

Stiles: “Wish I did, too….there is a cure…” _(Looking at his father)_

Sheriff: “Turning her?”

Stiles: “Better than her dying…..”

Sheriff: “Stiles…really…” _(Shaking his head)_

_(Joshua then shows up)_

Joshua: “Any luck?” _(Leaning against the door frame)_

Sheriff: “Killer is still at large, last seen running towards the preserve.”

Joshua: “Oh….Stiles mind if we had a word?”

Stiles: _(Tilts head)_ “Sure…”

Joshua: _(Takes him to another room)_ “….You need to stop being so hard on Scott.”

Stiles: “But…you know…”

Joshua: “Listen, you are chosen to be his emissary….only certain people react to Mountain Ash and you did…and other druid substances…it’s like it is in your blood.”

Stiles: “Chosen wha? Like ‘Batman’ chosen?” _(Pretending to take out a lightsaber)_

Joshua: “Someone who isn’t biased can be connected to nature in a way, or a guardian.”

Stiles: “Come again for Batboy?”

Joshua: “If you guys don’t make up, we could lose this battle.” _(Rubbing his temples)_

Stiles: “That important, huh?”

Joshua: “The universe balances things out. It always does.”

Stiles: “This week or time?”

Joshua: “Everything...We need you to lead us to fight….impart words and he will respond.”

Stiles: “Why, doesn’t he respond now?”

Joshua: “….Every Alpha needs an Emissary to be stronger, not just physically, but mentally…you two complete each other with your qualities….and if you’re not the same page, that Kitsune will…kill…all of us…”

**_-END EPISODE-_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took us so long, y'all. We had some things to deal with, and writing just escaped us. Don't worry we'll get back on track! We still want to know what you think! Let us know here, or on our tumblr (twhowlatus.tumblr.com)! We appreciate everyone of you who read!


	8. Episode 20 - Desperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationships are tested, as more and more issues are raised during the Nogitsune and Kitsune conflict; two new people appear in Beacon Hills with some interesting knowledge; and more information is revealed about the Nogitsune.

_(The opening scene is at night, in the preserve. It is raining, and cold drops plunge down into the terra beneath. The rain suddenly picks up, and we see thunder clouds forming in the sky.  Suddenly, we see it striking all across the sky. Animals are freaking out in the woods, and we see a scene similar to that of the first season where deer are running across, stampeding across the woods to try to avoid the storm. Birds are also flying wildly in the sky, the loud crashes of the thunder seemingly getting to them and scaring them. A sense of urgency is felt and the scene focuses more on the animals than anything else. We watch them run across the preserve and into a deep part of the forest. We suddenly hear a dark howl in the background, being extraordinarily loud. We hear this go on for several moments before ultimately we see two silhouettes appear in the background, a male and female, despite all the rain)_

_(Scene opens to the school now, it is day, and Lydia is outside in the hallway by her locker. The locker door is there, and then we see her slam it shut, Aiden being there. She rolls his eyes at him, and he is seen talking to her)_

Aiden: “Listen, I want us to work out, come on.”

Lydia: “I’ve told you this already, Aiden; you’re too selfish, so screw off.”

Aiden: “What do you want me to do!?”

Lydia: “Show that you care about someone other than yourself and your brother.” _(She looks at him annoyed)_

Aiden: “I do!”

Lydia: “I haven’t seen that at all. I don’t know about you, but I need to do something with my power, some real good for a change.”

Aiden: “What’s with this whole gung-ho helping others now thing anyways? You never did before.”

Lydia: _(Looks at him seriously)_ “I’ve started to see that people do care about me besides popularity and being the most fashionable girl at school. I’m beyond that.”

Aiden: “So that made you want to help others?”

Lydia: “Yes! I’m grateful, my life has been saved multiple times, but you seem to forget we saved you and your brothers. Until I see more, we’re done.” _(She just walks away from him)_

_(Right next to them on the other side of the hallway is Danny and Ethan, roles reversed actually, where Ethan is in his locker and Danny is on the side of it speaking to him)_

Danny: “So, where have you been? I’ve been looking for you and texting you.”

Ethan: “I had some stuff I had to take care of.”

Danny: “Are you going to tell me what?”

Ethan: “It was just some stuff with my brother.”

Danny: “Okay? Don’t you trust me?”

Ethan: “I do.” _(Slams locker shut)_

Danny: “Then why don’t you tell me? You look so miserable, maybe I can---“

Ethan: “I’ll be fine. I don’t need anyone’s help, alright?!” _(Takes off, and we see that Danny is looking on, obviously saddened by the outburst that happened)_

**-END SCENE-**

_(Scene then shifts over to Derek and Peter, they are at Derek’s loft, Derek is reading that same book from before and Peter had appeared to walk in)_

Peter: “You know, if you want to know more about the family, just ask me.”

Derek: “Not when I want to know the truth.”

Peter: “I’ll tell you.”

Derek: “I don’t believe you.”

Peter: “Oh really? Not surprising.” _(Rubs his neck, obviously still a bit injured)_

Derek: “Protectors, huh? Predators, but protectors of this Beacon.” _(Obviously is reading a line from the book)_

Peter: “Makes me wonder when exactly we stopped doing that.” _(Looks to him, strangely looking innocent for once)_

Derek: “What do you mean?”

Peter: “At some point, we stopped being the guardians, maybe that is when we started to lose our numbers and why we’ve suffered so greatly.”

Derek: “What happened?”

Peter: “Big enough threats. Distractions, you know…typical stuff.”

Derek: “..Like the Argents?”

Peter: “More than them, I mean, they are a big cause of it, sure, but come on Derek….we’ve been surrounded by so much death, it’s no wonder it has such a negative effect on us.”

Derek: “I want to relive that, or make it happen again—being respected, and restoring this family to how it was in the beginning.”

Peter: “So do I.” _(Looks over)_

Derek: “You kill people, and you’re psychotic.”

Peter: “It was just to avenge us, that’s all.”

Derek: “You killed Laura. Sure, you could have wanted justice….but you didn’t have to kill people.”

Peter: “Maybe…maybe not.” _(His eyes flash red, and he smirks and Derek seems to take a step back, but the scene shifts once again)_

_(The scene goes to a classroom, Scott is seen there, Kira as well, we see Traci, and Stiles. Scott is seen with his Lacrosse stuff hinting that it will be coming back very soon. The same math teacher from before, and he is looking over, everyone is doing their problems and we see Kira slide Scott a note. Scott opens it up and it says “I’m sorry….for everything….but I do want you…”’_

_Scott looks up, then his eyes go to Stiles. Stiles isn’t paying attention to him, still showing that he is somewhat mad at him. Traci looks on, smirking, but also slides a note to Stiles. Stiles, being Stiles, is very fidgety and the teacher looks up at him)_

Teacher: “Stiles, you alright? You look uncomfortable.”

Stiles: “I’m..I’m fine-fine…just got startled for a second..yeah…startled…” _(Tilts his head down, and the teacher goes back to reading a newspaper, the front cover stating ‘STORM WARNING’_

_Stiles looks at the note and it says ‘I c ur mad @Scott. How sad lol’_

_Scott is seen writing the note back, and he tosses it behind him to Kira’s desk. Kira opens it up quickly, and reads it. We see that it says ‘Y didn’t u tell me?’. She writes down things and hands it back over to him. Stiles has written and throws it to the side at Traci, she opens it up and reads. ‘Back off none ur business.’ She smirks, and writes. Meanwhile, Scott opens up his note again, and it says ‘U didn’t tell me either. But I was forced…the nogitsune will kill u if I don’t do what he wants’. Scott stares at it, his body language is seen as shaky and unnerving. Stiles receives his note and opens it up as Scott writes. ‘aw I Hit a nerve…don’t worry ill kill him after killing Kira. Just like Romeo and Juliet….u don’t care after all, right? She stole him from you  Lol’. Stiles has a pouty angry face on, looking at her then turning around, clearly frustrated at the whole situation._   _He begins to write, and we see Kira opening the same note from Scott. She reads ‘is that the other like u? U still killed ppl…whats he trying to do?’ She looks behind her and just gets up, going out of the classroom. Everyone looks up to see her. Scott gets up to follow and the teacher just sits there. A student comments)_

Student: “Aren’t you going to stop them?”

Teacher: “No.”

Student: “Why not?”

Teacher: “Because they obviously care for one another, and who am I to stop them from trying to work something out? I care about you kids learning, and doing well, everything else is irrelevant to me.”

_(The student stops, and the teacher keeps reading the newspaper. Stiles hands Traci the note now, and he has a smirk on his face. ‘Try to. Im sure a hunter can take on two kitsunes and a werewolf pack all by her lonely self’. She looks annoyed, and we see Scott trying to catch up to Kira, following her)_

Scott: “Kira, wait!”

Kira: “No!”

Scott: _(Chasing after, finally catching up and turning her around)_ “What’s the matter..?”

Kira: “I…I can’t have you, can I? I’m ugly…I have baggage….I’m a monster, Scott! I did everything you just said to be with you…It’s just so hard…I don’t know what to believe…” _(Is weeping, and crying as she states this, they are up against a locker)_

Scott: “Stop….I’m a monster, too, see?” _(His eyes flash red in front of her before going back to normal)_ “What is that thing…Nogitsune, you said?”

Kira: _(Wiping away some tears from her eyes)_ “A stronger version of what I am. Older, wiser, that kind specifically has taught others where I’m from,  although they are cold and menacing. He found me here my first night, and has been teaching me the ways and how to control my power…it’s how I set myself up to be Traci…and how she became me…she is prettier than me…always treated better by my family..so ….so I was jealous…the Nogitsune also said because I am young, I have to find a mate to channel my power…I only just became aware of my power…..I was drawn here by something…..and it opened up my dormant power…”

Scott: “The Nemeton….you were drawn here by that stump….” _(He looks over and then puts a hand on her cheek)_ “Taught you? ….Showed you this much already?”

Kira: _(Closes her eyes, shaking her head)_ “Yes…”

Scott: “But you don’t have to kill people…you have a choice.”

Kira: “He…he said he’d kill me…..and you…if I didn’t….that I was wasting my power, my potential….and would take it if I didn’t…”

Scott: “I’ll protect you. I’ll figure something out. I promise.” _(Looks at her concerned, a finger going to her eyes to wipe a tear away)_

Kira: “Oh Scott…that’s what I love about you…you’re always so gentle…” _(She leans in to kiss him, and they effectively do, him without realizing it. In the background we see Allison. She drops the books in her hands, Scott and Kira look over. Allison picks up the books and leaves, Scott calling her name, but she doesn’t come back and Kira looks at him)_ “You’re still not over her…are you?”

Scott: “She’s just….my first…everything…it’s…hard…”

Kira: “I understand…”

_(Allison meanwhile goes to the other side of the school, clearly distraught, she begins crying. She presses herself to the wall, and keeps herself there. She looks devastated and completely distraught. Isaac suddenly comes up to her and he holds her)_

Isaac: “What’s wrong?”

Allison: “It’s Scott…I….I guess he really has moved on…”

Isaac: “What do you mean?”

Allison: “I saw him…with..with Kira…they were holding each other…and she kissed him…”

Isaac: “…..I see….Then he doesn’t have to say anything about us, then does he?”

Allison: “….It just hurts….”

Isaac: “You still love him, don’t you?” _(Looks saddened by this)_

Allison: “…I’m sorry Isaac…I’m trying to move on….It’s just----“

Isaac: “....First real relationship, and ‘other’ things…right?”

_(Allison just stops looking at him, looking to the side)_

Isaac: “It’s alright, I get it...I’ll give you time…if…it….if we happen then…great…”

_(Allison, without a second thought, kisses him, and they begin making out for about a minute or so, before she breaks it)_

Allison: “I’m…sorry….I ….” _(She just pushes off him, Isaac seems stunned like, ‘Did that really just happen?’ look on his face and Allison appears to be walking away)_

**-END SCENE-**

_(At the hospital, we see Melissa studying the bodies some more, when Kyle arrives, he looks to her and she right back at him)_

Melissa: “…Can I help you?”

Agent McCall: “Yeah, how about telling me what you found on these bodies?”

Melissa: “They’re just claw marks.”

Agent McCall: “Something tells me it’s more than just that.”

Melissa: “What else could it possibly be then?”

Agent McCall: “This many animal attacks? Really? Do you honestly think I’m stupid, Melissa? Now, tell me more. You know something, and you better tell me.” _(His voice is agitated at her, narrowing his eyes)_ “You and Scott both know something, and it’s really starting to piss me off that you two don’t tell me anything.”

Melissa: “You’re not involved with us anymore.” _(She retorts boldly)_

Agent McCall: “Even so, as an FBI Agent working for the United States, you need to tell me what you know.”

Melissa: “Told you all I do know, sorry.”

Sheriff: _(Walks in, looks over to Agent McCall, then Melissa)_ “Bad time?”

Agent McCall: “Just trying to get information for these cases.”

Sheriff: “The only notable thing is that they are claw marks from animal attacks, and fashioned in an X shaped pattern.”

_(Agent McCall looks at him oddly)_

Melissa: “Surely you knew _that much_ , right Mr. FBI man?”

Sheriff: “Oh, and that the victims are all male. By the way, Melissa, are we still on for later tonight?”

Melissa: “Yes, absolutely.” _(She winks at him and the Sheriff winks back, walking away, a brilliant grin on his face and Melissa goes back to work with a brilliant grin of her own)_ “Oh, Kyle, that is the thing I knew. Just thought you would too, being FBI and all.”

_(Agent McCall walks away, clearly angry, and we see him go into a black Chevy Impala, driving off, with the scene ending there)_

_(The scene shifts to the Animal Clinic. Deaton is there with Morrell, and Deaton is seen treating a Yorkshire Terrier, putting it away in its cage. We hear the ring at the front of the office. Deaton and Morrell go to the front, and we see Joshua there, not in uniform this time. He appears to be in clothing similar to Derek, black long sleeved shirt, and in jeans)_

Morrell: “You’re here…Joshua..”

Joshua: “As you can see, I’m here off the record. I came to ask a few questions, if you don’t mind. Please.”

Deaton: “What kind of questions?”

Joshua: “Relating to Scott, Stiles, the Kitsunes…and that group of Hunters.”

Morrell: “We’ll see what we can do. If we get a few answers of our own.”

Joshua: “I’m not going to talk about my emissary….my parent…”

Deaton: “Parent? Raised by them? Usually with Dire Werewolves, they are trained by them only.”

Joshua: “I was raised, because my parents are dead. I was too young to remember, but I was taken in after my pack went missing after my parents death.” _(Looks to them seriously)_

Deaton: “I’m sorry to hear that. What can I do for you?”

Joshua: “First, the group of Hunters. Do you two know them at all? They’ve been a pain, as you’d imagine, and I’ve been trying to lead Scott, and the pack away from them to not get killed. The bigger issue, as you two know, is obviously the Kitsunes.”

Deaton: “I’ve heard of them, yes. They are originally from Japan, as you might tell.”

Morrell: “They were once very traditional to the original Hunter’s code of ‘We hunt those who hunt us’. They taught the Argents most of what they know about the supernatural.”

Joshua: “And their leader?”

Deaton: “Maverick, and his daughter Traci. Maverick became what he is now, because of his son’s death. If you’re going to stop them, you have to play a different game with them.”

Morrell: “That game being, to trap him, like a rat. He doesn’t want to just avenge his son’s death, he wants to wipe out the supernatural.”

Joshua: _(Listens intently on that, and nods)_ “That’s enough about them, we’ll deal with them later. We found out who the Kitsune is. It’s Kira, but the other one….It’s a Nogitsune….”

_(Deaton and Morrell both stare at each other, both seemed to be frightened, Deaton even gulping, Morrell, sitting back down in the chair she was in)_

Morrell: “You’re….you’re all in over…your heads….”

Joshua: “What’s the matter?”

Deaton: “Do you realize how powerful it is?” _(He seems still shaken up as he speaks)_

Joshua: “…..So it’s true then. It has 9 tails….from what I understand, it is forcing Kira to do all these things.”

Deaton: “To turn her into one, just like him….9 tails….this thing is immensely powerful…It can possess people, it can form illusions, shape shift……..it might even have other properties we don’t even know of….I’ve heard the only weakness it has it’s tails…”

Morrell: “The source of its power is there…”

Joshua: “…..I feared this. Then, we may need another Alpha after all, and an Emissary.”

Morrell: “Derek?”

Joshua: “Yes…”

Deaton: “He is trying to take that power back from Peter, but…are you going to---“ _(Deaton can’t finish his sentence, as Joshua interrupts him)_

Joshua: “Yes. It’s possible. Is Stiles also the one? He reacted to Mountain Ash, did he not?”

Deaton: “Yes, he did.”

Morrell: “I’m guessing he also reacted to the Willow?”

Joshua: “Yes. I suspect they are going through a trial involving Scott’s father. We need them together, if we’re going to win this. They must be clear of mind and forethought.”

Morrell: “Is it true you have the ability to speak to animals using your mind?”

Joshua: “Yes….and pack members.”

Deaton: “If you’re going to do this, you have to begin training Stiles, and you have to get to Derek. Derek has to defeat Peter for your plan to work.”

Joshua: “I know….and thank you for everything. You’ve helped me a great deal.”

_(The scene fades with Joshua walking out and we see Stiles with Lydia, Stiles catching up to her)_

Stiles: “So uh, is it true that I heard that you and Aiden are….?”

Lydia: “Yup, that’s right.”

Stiles: “So that means….”

Lydia: “Means I want more than just sex in a relationship and someone who cares and can put up with me.”

Stiles: “Well, uh….I…uh….hope everything works out with that….”

Lydia: “You’re bringing me with you.”

Stiles: “I am?”

Lydia: “You are.”

_(Stiles, getting all nervous, has his keys jumping out of his hands)_

Lydia: “….Start the car. I mean, really, come on.”

**-END SCENE-**

_(Stiles is seen at his house with Lydia, the door is somewhat open, and he is on his bed, she is next to him)_

Stiles: “So uh…yeah….”

Lydia: “Seems sudden, I know, but a girl needs someone to talk to after all this.”

Stiles: “Oh..”

Lydia: “Men are just so over rated….werewolves, I mean.”

Stiles: “I…uh guess…So uhm, I forgot to say….thanks….”

Lydia: “For what?”

Stiles: “That kiss….from like a month ago…you really saved me….”

Lydia: “Oh, well….it was the only thing I could think of that could…distract you…”

Stiles: “…Yeah….really did and you saved my life…so….thank you.”

Lydia: “…You’re welcome…”

_(Lydia smirks and then looks at him)_

Lydia: “You’ve not kissed many times before, huh?”

Stiles: “Wh-wha-wha-wha makes you say that?”

Lydia: “Because you didn’t seem like an experienced one. You’re still a virgin…How cute.” _(She looks to him, grinning. Stiles is seen nervously backing away)_ “Don’t worry, I don’t bite…much.”

_(The scene then shifts over to Joshua who was just seen howling in the woods, calling for someone. He speaks to Scott directly through his mind)_

_Joshua: “Scott, I know this is weird, but it’s Josh. Come to me…we need to talk….you me…and Derek.”_

_(We see Derek come from the shadows, he looks startled to see Joshua)_

Derek: “It’s you. You’re the one who called for me?”

Joshua: “Yes. We need to talk.”

Derek: “About?”

Joshua: “You. You’re trying to restore honor, right? And set things right?”

Derek: “Yes…”

Joshua: “I can help you become an Alpha again”

Derek: “Why would you do that?”

Joshua: “Unlike you, I actually do like helping people. I know how Peter is, and we need you for the upcoming battle.”

Derek: “So you’re really using me.” _(Derek goes to walk away)_

Joshua: “Derek stop. I do want you to succeed, but you need to let people in.”

_(Derek halts and stops in his tracks)_

Joshua: “We need to help each other to survive. If you don’t help us, we will all die. If you do, we might be able to still survive.”

Derek: “What are you talking about?”

Joshua: “The nogitsune. It’s too powerful.”

_(Just then we see two young people, a woman and a boy, the woman seems shy and is holding onto the boy)_

Oliver: “The nogitsune is here…”

_(Derek and Joshua look to him)_

Oliver: “He is here to kill you all, and take the Kitsunes powers to add to his own.”

Joshua: “How do you know that?”

Girl: “….Because we know who he is, and where his base is…the asylum…”

_(Just then the Nogitsune comes forth, jumping at them, in its golden fox form. Derek tackles them all to the side, and Joshua is the first to get up, getting up in wolf form. He growls at the Nogitsune, but the Nogitsune doesn’t budge. Derek gets up, also in wolf form, his eyes glowing blue. Joshua’s eyes burning green, they go at it. The Nogitsune then gets ready, and startling them, they freeze in place, when they see him get up on his hind legs, much like what the Alpha Werewolf did in Season One)_

Nogitsune: “WHAT’S THE MATTER BOYS? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DEALING WITH?”

_(And with that, it is incredibly fast,  knocking Joshua down then Derek. It goes to attack Derek, but he moves, and uses one of its tails to slam him into a tree. Joshua goes to slash it, but it grabs him, throwing him. The kids are hugging each other and by the tree. He goes to get them, its jaws opening but we see Scott wolfed out, kicking it to the side, and we see the Nogitsune flip in the air to land on its legs, roaring so loudly that, everyone is in place)_

Nogitsune: “AW, LOOK WHO’S HERE…THE MIGHTY TRUE ALPHA…ACCOMPANIED BY THE FORMER ALPHA…AND, THE RARE DIRE WEREWOLF. HOW EXCITING….TO THINK, KIRA CAN’T EVEN TAKE YOU ALL….SHE HAS SO MUCH TO LEARN”

Scott: “What do you want?”

NOGITSUNE: “WHAT I WANT? WHAT IS IT THAT YOU WANT, HMM? I JUST WISH TO TRAIN THE GIRL.”

Joshua: “LIES! You want her power to fuel your own!”

NOGITSUNE: “SO WHAT IF I DO? YOU GOING TO STOP ME? HAHAHAHA…SEE IF THESE CHILDREN ARE RIGHT….IS THE ASYLUM REALLY MY LAIR?”

_(Suddenly, it fades out, the Nogitsune gone, and Derek, Joshua, and Scott looking at the boy and girl)_

Scott: “What do we do now?”

Derek: “No choice but to go…”

Joshua: “….And if we don’t, it will teach Kira enough to the point where he doesn’t need her…and will kill us all.”

**-EPISODE END-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr - twhowlatus.tumblr.com


	9. Episode 21 - Sanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott, Derek, and Joshua are in pursuit of the Nogitsune at the asylum; Nightmares are brought forth by the power of the Nogitsune; and relationships are seen growing and furthering apart.

_(The opening scene begins with scenes of the last episode. The first scene is Joshua with Deaton and Morrell. We see them talking about the Nogitsune. They look frightened, and we hear Deaton talk about how the Nogitsune is trying to turn Kira into one just like him. The more tails it has, the more powerful it is, and it is the source of their power. We hear them speak about part of its powers; possessing, creating the most real of illusions, shape shift into others and its true form. We then see speaking about the need for 2 Alphas, and we see flashes of Derek and Scott. Red eyes appear with Scott, while we see Derek’s blue, but a small hint of red. The next scene we see as the very last scene of the previous episode. Their first encounter with a creature that can speak directly in front of them. We see the Nogitsune on its hind legs, looking as fierce as the Alpha Werewolf first did and we see the nine tails stretch out behind it. They speak about the Asylum and Scott, Derek, and Joshua are all in their wolf forms. The kids are with them)_

_(Scene then shows them in Derek’s car, Derek is driving with Joshua at shotgun, the kids in the back with Scott. Scott is seen trying to calm down the kids)_

Scott: “Okay, so how do you know who it is, and where its lair is?”

Oliver: “Because we are part of the Asylum…”

Scott: “Who is it?”

Oliver: “A man…”

Meredith: “We don’t know the name…he…used to be in there, we know that….older looking…”

Derek: “That narrows down the suspects.” _(Hale eye roll)_

Joshua: “It’s something, Derek. They’re children.”

Derek: “Look, I know I am not the best leader in the world, Scott, but we shouldn’t try to go there alone. Call the others.”

Scott: “I don’t know…”

Joshua: “Derek has a point, we need them. If we’re going to confront him here, everyone must be present. They’re more at risk separated from us.”

Scott: “Alright…” _(We see Scott pull out his phone, and he is seen texting Isaac. ‘Need help. Going to confront Nogitsune. Meet at the Asylum. We think he is there’. Scott then texts Stiles the same thing. Derek is seen speeding going 70 MPH on the back roads, towards the asylum. Joshua is seen mixing some stuff together from a bag. He has some spice bottles, and is being careful)_

**-END SCENE-**

Derek: “What are you doing? What’s that smell?” _(Turns to him)_

Joshua: “I’m preparing willow so, if it tries using illusions, it won’t work. I’m condensing it in bottle and powdered form. I’m also bringing us some herbs to help with the healing process…just in case”

Scott: “You really do prepare for everything, don’t you?” _(Scott looks up at him)_

Joshua: _(Winks at him)_ “It’s good having me in the pack, huh? All you’re missing now is an Emissary to bring your full potential.”

_(Derek and Scott both look at him oddly, Joshua is seen smiling. They finally arrive in front of an abandoned building that is made out of stone bricks and a large gate is seen in front. It has to be the oldest building we’ve seen yet, and the gate out of nowhere opens. Everyone is startled and Joshua is the first to leave the cruiser. He approaches, his eyes glowing green. Derek and Scott are behind him, their eyes glowing blue and red respectively. Oliver is behind Derek and Meredith, Scott)_

Joshua: “…here we go…”

_(Joshua states as they walk by, and we see Peter behind some trees following, like the sly dog he is, smirking. The scene then shifts over to Stiles and Lydia, they are both in bed under the covers)_

_(We see Stiles and Lydia kissing, their heads pressing against the pillows on the bed. Their eyes are closed, and we see Stiles’ arms against her, going towards her side, with Lydia’s hand on his cheek, inching closer to him. We see flashes of Scott, Derek, and Joshua with Oliver and Meredith inside the Asylum, Joshua on point, as there are no lights around. It appears very dangerous and disturbing. We see it flash back to Stiles and Lydia, they are sitting up, Lydia is taking off Stiles shirt, then kissed his lips and she pauses her staring at him, and grabbing his hands to the bottom of her shirt. Stiles is in shock, and does so. The scene fades to Sheriff and Melissa at the McCall house, a candlelit dinner going on and they are seen smiling and laughing together. Fade back in to Stiles and Lydia, and Stiles is on top of Lydia, Lydia is laid back, her arms about her his waist and Stiles leans down to kiss her, and we see the bed shaking several times. The scene shifts to Allison, Chris, and Isaac, Chris and Allison getting their weapons prepared, specifically Allison’s crossbow, Chris’s dual pistols. Allison has two quivers on her back for arrows and bolts, Chris has knives on his belt and Isaac is seen sharpening his claws.  We see then back at Stiles’ home that Lydia and Stiles are cuddling together. The covers are over them)_

Lydia: “Not bad, for your first time.”

Stiles: “R-really?” _(Eyes widen)_

Lydia: “Lasted longer than I thought you would.” _(Turns to him, laughs)_

Stiles: “T-Thanks…I-I guess….”

Lydia: “Welcome. But…haven’t felt like that in a while.”

Stiles: “Like what?”

Lydia: “Warm….and wanted.” _(She cuddles back into him as Stiles is there dumbfounded, just holding her)_

_(The scene shifts to the Sheriff and Melissa at the McCall residence; they are enjoying take out Chinese. We see them having sushi, eggrolls, fried rice, and fried chicken. Unbeknownst to them, Agent McCall is watching through the window and he appears livid)_

Melissa: “You know this is our first real time relaxing, considering the circumstances...”

Sheriff: “Yeah. You’re right. All this crazy stuff…supernatural stuff has really got me nervous…like how much was going down that we didn’t know about?”

Melissa: “….I’m scared for Scott and Stiles. They’re still kids…”

Sheriff: “With a hefty responsibility…everything has changed in just a little over a year….we used to protect them…now they’re protecting us...”

Melissa: “They’ve stepped up…I’m proud of them….but still scared…what other monsters are out there that they have to face…how many people are going to be killed...?”

Sheriff: “I’ll be honest with you….this whole thing does scare the hell out of me….what can we do…I want to help, I am the Sheriff of this town…I feel powerless...”

Melissa: “You’ve done a lot of good, don’t think you’re powerless…only these supernatural cases have been giving you trouble…look, you figured out who did the Arson….Matt killing those crazy people…Jennifer…you’ll figure this out, too, with everyone on board..”

_(She reaches and touches his cheek, going up and down there and Sheriff looks up to her and they have a sentimental moment, they look like they’re about to kiss, but then Agent McCall comes barging in, and they suddenly get up)_

Melissa: “What the hell are you doing?!”

Agent McCall: “ME? What are YOU doing, with HIM?”

Sheriff: “We’re having dinner, and last I checked, she is a single lady, and I am a single man.” _(Scoffs at him)_

Agent McCall: “I’m not filing for divorce.”

Melissa: “Yes, we are! I don’t want you in mine, or Scott’s life! Why did you come back here?! You cause me nothing but hurt! Scott, too!”

Agent McCall: “Oh please! Look at you, you’re a mess! Scott does what he wants, Stiles is as mouthy as ever because you can’t be a father, and now you two are going to date each other. Both messes!”

Sheriff: “You take that back, you son of a bitch!”

Agent McCall: “Or else what! She is still my wife!”

Sheriff: “I’M WARNING YOU!”

_(With that, Agent McCall goes at him swinging, and the Sheriff takes a shot to the side, then he swings back)_

Melissa: “KYLE! STOP IT!”

_(They continue fighting, some stuff moving all around and they are rolling on the ground. The sheriff is on top and swings down, hitting him in the mouth twice, before getting off, we see the house a bit of a mess and Agent McCall is bleeding at the mouth and Sheriff has a bruise and Sheriff narrowing his eyes)_

Sheriff: “Real sad that you’ve stooped this low, getting jealous, and taking things this personally. Last time I checked, she told you to leave, so you do so, or I will personally kick your ass out to the curb and will not hold back!”

_(We see Agent McCall spitting to the side and walking out, rubbing his lips and Melissa is cleaning up, weeping)_

Melissa: “Damn it….that…man…”

Sheriff: “I’m sorry…”

Melissa: “It wasn’t you…but thanks...”

_(The scene then shifts over to Allison, Isaac and Chris. Chris is seen driving, and Isaac is in the backseat. Allison is up front, and they are seen discussing the incidents)_

Allison: “So you ended up getting that text…are you sure Scott sent it?”

Isaac: “Yes, he did. I didn’t even know there was an asylum here.”

Chris: “It’s specifically for the mentally ill; it makes sense why the Nogitsune would be here. I don’t know if we can stop it without killing it, honestly.”

_(Isaac and Allison both look to him)_

Chris: “Think about it. It’s specifically a dark Kitsune, which is a trickster spirit that feeds off mayhem and lives to cause destruction; it must have some sort of plan at work here.”

Isaac: “If we have to, I’m prepared to kill it...”

Chris: “its tails are the source of its power. Cut those off, and it dies.”

_(Suddenly there is gunfire, and Chris swerves. Bullets go through the windows and they are seen on the back roads of where Scott and the others are. We see in a dark van Kira shooting along with other Hunters. It almost looks like a drive by of sorts, before ultimately they are on the side of each other. Chris narrows his eyes at them)_

Chris: “Isaac, protect Allison, meet with Scott and the others. I’ll handle this.”

Allison: “But Dad!”

Chris: “GO!  GO ISAAC, GO! I’ll be fine! They’ll only get in the way!”

Isaac: _(Grabs Allison by the arm reluctantly, and speeds off. The hunters go to shoot at them but Chris drives his car in the way. The hunters stop, and we see several of them with Traci approach, guns and bows pointed at him. Maverick emerges from the darkness, behind Traci)_

Maverick: “Chris, been a long time, hasn’t it?”

_(Chris just stares at him, narrowing his eyes and raising his hands up in a surrendering fashion. Allison and Isaac are seen running, Isaac grabbing her by the hands and they have arrived at the asylum)_

_(Scene then shifts over to inside the asylum. Scott, Derek, Joshua are walking through the hallways, Oliver and Meredith behind. We hear several screams, some very loud, maniacal laughter. Joshua and Derek seem unaffected, but Scott is, his eyes looking worried. It looks more like a dungeon, or prison area, some people inside cells. As they walk by the cells, Joshua is seen sniffing and leading. They all follow, until Scott passes by a cell and a hand grabs him. The man emerges and goes ‘SAVE ME!’ chills go down Scott’s spine and he breaks free. Once he is broken free, he looks around and everyone is gone. A close up to Scott’s face sees that his eyes flash black. Suddenly, it’s very dark and the Nogitsune is in front of Scott, standing up right, laughing at him)_

Nogitsune: “WHAT’S THE MATTER, SCOTT? AFRAID OF BEING ALONE?”

Scott: “What did you do to them!?”

Nogitsune: “THEY ABANDONED YOU. YOU’RE NOT THE ALPHA YOU THINK YOU ARE.”

Scott: “I help others; they turn to me for help!”

Nogitsune: “ALL OF THEM? REALLY?”

Scott: “I’m doing my best!”

Nogitsune: “YOUR BEST ISN’T GOOD ENOUGH…MATTER OF FACT, THIS MAN CAN AGREE WITH ME. HE WAS GOING TO TEACH YOU, TOO.”

_(Out comes from the shadows Deucalion; he is in a trench coat, looking as evil and shady as ever)_

Scott: “You…but you left Beacon Hills!”

Deucalion: “I’ve come back for you, Scott. I knew you couldn’t do this and be an Alpha. Your heart beat is fast. You’re scared; scared I have come to kill you…you’re right.”

Scott: “NO! DON’T!”

Nogitsune: “AND HE COULD HAVE HELPED YOU MATURE….YOU’RE SO WEAK….TOO WEAK…YOU’VE BEEN A THORN IN MY SIDE LONG ENOUGH!”

Deucalion: “Scott….I treated you so well….and this is how you thank me? You could have potentially been the best Alpha to have existed…”

Scott: “Forget it…I don’t trust you.”

Deucalion: “Scott…I’m hurt….Really now? If you think you are some kind of threat to me…prove it.”

_(Scott extends his claws, looking scared, but shakes it off. He attacks Deucalion, and Deucalion easily overpowers him and he is thrust into the cell, held there. Deucalion goes to strike, but Scott ducks and flips him to the other side where he now has pinned Deucalion. Scott goes to punch him but is startled, his eyes closing then opening up, the same black glow that they had before gone and turning back to the red with Joshua holding him, growling at him)_

Joshua: “SCOTT! WAKE UP!”

Scott: _(Is shaken up his eyes shaking, and head as well. He gets up, Josh lets get of him, Derek is seen where Deucalion was)_ ”What happened!?”

Derek: “You tried to kill me!”

Joshua: “You got possessed….the side effects of the Nemeton…he prayed on your darkness….I had to use willow to cure you.”

Scott: “I’m…I’m sorry….”

Derek: “It’s alright…”

Oliver: “C’MON, THIS WAY!”

_(They all get up and follow Oliver to the back of the asylum)_

_(The scene then shifts over to Lydia and Stiles, Lydia sits up next to him in bed. He looks at her, surprised)_

Lydia: “Stiles?”

Stiles: “I was dreaming. It was a dream within a dream.”

Lydia: “A nightmare?”

Stiles: _(Confused)_ “Lydia, what are you-“

Lydia: “Stiles, where are you going?”

Stiles: _(Is seen getting up)_ “To close the door.”

Lydia: “Just go back to sleep.”

Stiles: “I should close it.”

Lydia: “Don’t worry about it.”

Stiles: “What if someone gets in?”

Lydia: “Like who? Just go back to sleep.”

Stiles: “But what if they get in?”

_(Lydia disregards what Stiles says, and a chill goes down her spine, her eyes widened)_

Stiles: “Lydia?!”

Lydia: “I…I feel something…..someone’s going to die…..by the asylum…I feel it…”

_(Lydia suddenly is dressing from being in a bra and panties)_

Stiles: “Not going alone! I’m coming too!” _(Stiles is dressing as well, and they are seen in Stiles’ Jeep hence afterwards, Stiles speeding. In the distance, after they have driven, Ethan and Aiden are following on their motorcycles)_

_(Scene shifts over to Hunters torturing Chris with knives, Maverick in his face and Traci there, with several hunters. They are in the back of the van, in the 8 seater, Chris in the way back, he is seen tied up)_

Maverick:  “Chris, come now, I’ve always held a soft spot for you…Don’t get in our way, mm?”

Chris: “Whatever happened to the right code?”

Maverick: “It died when they split more of our blood. Your new one is LAUGHABLE.”

Traci: “Yes, really, protectors? We just need to kill them.”

Maverick: “Why else would such a code exist? For too long we’ve been scared!”

Chris: “There is a good and evil to everything, even humans are evil.”

Maverick: “NO! Do you not SEE? We are the SUPERIOR species…we have will, and can learn…not them.”

_(Suddenly the van is attacked, and pushed. They are seen rumbling like an earthquake of sorts, but then Kira rips the trunk off, grabbing Chris. She shifts then as she runs with Chris, and the Hunters are disgusted. She is running with him to the asylum)_

Maverick: “KIRA, YOU WENCH!!!! AFTER THEM, NOW!!!!”

Traci: “GO, YOU IDIOTS!”

_(The hunters give chase; following after in their van and Maverick has a smirk on his lips, holding onto the edge of where the trunk was)_

Kira: “You will be the final victim to the Nogitsune…a final death to complete the ritual.”

_(Chris is seen knocked out because of the amount of force that was used and he lays on her, arms hung over her)_

_(The scene shifts to Allison and Isaac, finding another way in through a fire escape. They go up the ladder, and through a door. It is dark, but a small light comes on. We see Allison’s eyes glow black briefly and the Nogitsune appears before her)_

Nogitsune: “ALLISON…..”

_(It calls for her and she turns to the side, it on all fours, going towards her, it is a fair bit of a ways away from her)_

Nogitsune: “YOU CAN’T PROTECT EVERYONE, ALLISON….NOT SCOTT…NOT ISAAC…..NOT EVEN YOUR FATHER….YOU WORK WITH WHAT YOU AND YOUR FAMILY HAVE HUNTED….”

Allison: “GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!”

Nogitsune: “WHAT’S WRONG….? I’M JUST LIKE THEM….A MONSTER!”

Allison: “THEY’RE NOT! GET AWAY!!!”

_(Meanwhile, we see Isaac, looking at Allison. He sees just her, she is backing away until she reaches a corner, frightened, and Isaac tries to shake her)_

Isaac: “ALLISON!”

_(She doesn’t respond to him, only to the Nogitsune)_

Allison: “STOP IT, GET AWAY…YOU DON’T KNOW ME….THEY AREN’T MONSTERS!”

Nogitsune: “I KNOW SOMEONE WHO BEGS TO DIFFER….”

_(Emerging from the shadows is Kate Argent, Allison’s aunt, and she goes to bend down to see her, crouching)_

Kate: “I’m afraid he’s right, sweetie. You’re working with what we hunted for so long…”

Allison: “A-Aunt Kate?!”

Kate: “In the flesh, kiddo…If Gerard could see you now….you’ve had so many chances to kill these pups, yet you haven’t….you’ve shamed the Argent name….you’ve shamed me….worst of all….you’ve shamed yourself and showed how weak and pathetic you really are.” _(She smiles to her)_

Allison: “NO!!!!”

_(We then see Isaac still shaking her; Allison is sweating and shaking violently. We see Scott hear Allison’s heartbeat. He yells for the others, they follow him, and they meet Isaac and Allison, she is shaking still)_

Scott: “What’s happening to her?!”

Isaac: “I…I don’t know! As soon…as soon as she came in…she’s been like this!”

_(Isaac is seen freaking out and we see Derek grab him and shake)_

Derek: “FOCUS! You can’t help her like this! You have to calm down!”

_(Isaac begins to calm and Joshua has the powdered form of willow in his hand and blows it in Allison’s face. After a moment, she coughs and shakes her head, the powder taking effect. Her eyes glow black again, showing signs of the possession wearing off. She is slow to get up to her feet)_

Allison: “…Wh...What the…”

Joshua: “Nogitsune. It’s preying on your insecurities and the darkness in your hearts. We should stick together.”

_(Isaac holds her up and helps her along, Scott watching, painfully. Derek puts a hand on his shoulder, sympathetically. They walk together. Scene shifts to right outside the asylum, out the window to the back exit. Stiles and Lydia have arrived, getting out of Stiles’ van and they enter, the twins being there and shocking them)_

Stiles: “W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE….JESUS!”

Ethan: “We saw you coming here, and smelt the others.”

Aiden: “Were you even going to tell us…me?” _(Looks at Lydia)_

Lydia: “Don’t look at me like that. I told you before; you’re not willing to help. Besides, I just got the feeling to come here…” _(Rolls her eyes)_

Aiden: “You don’t even give me a chance to!” _(Lydia puts a hand up, and starts to walk away)_

_(Suddenly Stiles’ eyes glow black, and he gets in Aiden’s face)_

Stiles: “HEY! Stop yelling at her! Who do you think you are?!”

_(Ethan and Lydia are both surprised by this)_

Aiden: “What are you going to do little man?”

_(The Nogitsune appears behind Aiden then, taunting Stiles)_

Nogitsune: “GO ON, DO IT…YOU LOVE LYDIA...HE IS THREATENING TO TAKE HER FROM YOU….FIGHT BACK!”

Ethan: “Aiden, stop it! He’s human!”

Stiles: “Well, this human is going to shove mountain ash down this bitch’s throat if he doesn’t stop acting like such a tough guy!”

Aiden: “What did you say?!” _(Aiden grabs Stiles by the shirt)_

Stiles: “Go on! I’m not scared of you!”

Lydia: “STILES!!!!!!!!!” _(She yells, her voice piercing to him, Stiles puts his hands on his ears, Aiden is forced to let go of Stiles, his ears hurting and Ethan’s hands go to his ears as well. The Nogitsune roars from behind Aiden, and vanishes, not being able to take the piercing scream from the banshee. Stiles’ eyes glow black again, signifying his possession is also over. Stiles uncovers his ears)_

Stiles: “W...what happened….”

Lydia: “….You just got out of a trance.”

Stiles: “Huh?”

Ethan: “You were acting weird….cocky, really….”

Lydia: “Your eyes glowed….you were like in a trance. Maybe even possession.”

Joshua: “That’s exactly right.”

_(Joshua and the others emerge from a hallway, specifically the werewolves rubbing their fingers in their ears)_

Joshua: “Well, at least you’re easy to find….you must have broken the concentration of the Nogitsune…should be up ahead…let’s go!”

_(Ethan and Lydia help Stiles along and Aiden comes up dead last, kicking stuff around, seemingly frustrated. The light in the room fades out)_

**-END SCENE-**

_(The scene opens up to a large lit area in the very back of the Asylum. Oliver and Meredith are there, and Scott approaches them)_

Scott: “You said this was his lair. Where is he?”

Oliver: “Everywhere in here.”

Meredith: “He doesn’t go away…..look.”

_(A beacon of light shines up now, as Chris is seen held to the back wall, imprisoned)_

Allison: “DAD!!!!” _(She goes to go after him when Kira comes out in her Kitsune form)_

Kira: “STAND BACK! Leave! Before it is too late!”

Allison: “LET HIM GO!! HE’S MY FATHER!!!”

Scott: “Kira…what are you doing!?”

Joshua: “Is he…is he a sacrifice?!”

Derek:  “WHAT?!” _(Looks to Joshua)_

Stiles: “More sacrifices?!” _(Throws his hands up in the air, mumbling ‘no one listens to me…’)_

Kira: “LEAVE! Before the Nogitsune comes and kills you all!”

Scott: “Kira, if you’re afraid of him, we can help you!”

Nogitsune: “AFRAID OF ME? AFRAID ISN’T EVEN THE WORD….”

_(Cue in the Nogitsune, crashing through the wall; it stands up on its hind legs, roaring at them all)_

Nogitsune: “KIRA! KILL HIM NOW, AND IT IS OVER! THE RITUAL WILL BE COMPLETE…THEN ALL YOU NEED TO DO IS KISS SCOTT AND HE WILL BE BOUND TO YOU FOREVER!”

Joshua: “YOU FREAK! I KNOW WHAT YOU REALLY WANT!” _(Joshua shifts right there, and charges at the Nogitsune, going to slash him, and it blocks him, waving with his other hand a finger signifying ‘Nonono’ and slashes him in the chest, Joshua grunts in pain and is writhing. He is thrown to the side)_

Nogitsune: “OH DID THAT HURT? I’M SORRY…I’M JUST WARMING UP…WHOSE NEXT?”

_(A close up of the Nogitsune’s face ensues, it roaring, the black eyes glowing brilliantly and golden fur shining. It is clearly strengthening itself. Screen fades out. Screen fades back in, and we see Scott, Derek, and Isaac all transformed. The twins’ eyes glow yellow, fangs grow and claws appear. They try to merge, but seemingly can’t, as they are knocked to the side. The Nogitsune just laughs at their futile attempt. As a group, Scott charges, going to slash with his left arm and the Nogitsune just flings him out of the way. Isaac comes up next, blindly charging, attempting to hold one of its arms. The Nogitsune smirks, spiraling its large arm away and then punches Isaac away into the wall, as he is sent flying. Allison and Lydia attempt to go out of the way with Stiles, and thankfully do. Derek then comes, putting up more of a fight by sweeping it off its feet with his legs then jumps on it, and manages to get a slash in. The Nogitsune doesn’t flinch, however, and lets the blood grow on its chest. It leans up and head-butts Derek off him. It manages to send it crashing down. Getting back up, it goes and grabs Derek by the throat, squeezing, and brings its other hand to slash him, Derek’s eyes widen but then Scott and Joshua get up, grabbing it by the arm that was going to slash Derek, and both use their strength to throw him off. Scott manages to use his agility to kick its chest as its flying and then it gets up roaring. Joshua goes on all fours and manages to use his agility to do a spin kick into its chest, causing it slide back. In a furious state, he grabs both Scott and Joshua and pushes them into each other then drops them. He inches closer to Derek)_

Nogitsune: “KIRA….WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR….KILL HIM!”

_(Kira goes to Scott, trying to get him up)_

Kira: “I tried to tell you….are you ok?”

Scott: “I’ll…I’ll be alright…but…you can’t kill Chris….he is all that Allison has left….please…” _(Holds his wounds, Joshua barely able to stand and help Scott up)_

Kira: “I can’t! He is innocent….even if it’s for Scott…”

Nogitsune: “WHAT?! YOU DEFY ME?!” _(Turns to Kira and just then bullets are fired upon the Nogitsune and it quickly takes cover)_ “WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!”

_(The hunters show up from the wall that was crashed, Maverick there in tow, along with Traci and several others)_

Traci: “HAHAHA…We got them all now in one place!”

Hunter 1: “The entire pack, and the Kitsunes….HAHAHA!”

Hunter 2: “You must be proud, sir.”

Maverick: “I am.”

Traci: “THANK YOU FATHER! Hahahahaha! I’m so glad we waited…get them all tired out, and then kill them..! Which one goes first? The Nogitsune and that bitch Kira….or the hounds?”

Maverick: “I don’t entirely think the Nogitsune is a threat, my dear.”

_(The Nogitsune’s eyes glow in the background, it laughing maniacally)_

Nogitsune: “HAHAHA…..SEEMS SOMEONE HAS SOME SORT OF SENSE.”

_(Everyone then stares at Maverick, as Maverick is seen smirking)_

**-END SCENE-**

Traci: “Father…?”

Kira: “Uncle…?”

Traci: “Father….you’re not working with it, are you?!”

Maverick: “Of course not.”

_(Traci is seen smiling then and hugs him)_

Traci: “Thank goodness…”

Maverick: “I AM HIM!”

_(Suddenly Maverick’s body vanishes, and out from where the Nogitsune was, he emerges, his eyes glowing black, fangs growing, and fur appearing on his arms and parts of his face. Maverick is laughing lowly then louder…and louder…Traci and the Hunters are in shock, as is Kira)_

Traci: “...NO! FATHER….YOU TOLD ME----“

Maverick: “That all supernatural was to be destroyed and extinct, yes. Do not worry my daughter, I will not kill you. I still love you…” _(His eyes go to Kira)_ “You, though. Were unexpected.”

Traci: “FATHER! H-How can you….s-say all those things….and….and be….”

Maverick: “SILENCE!!” _(He yells, lightning in the background, his eyes glowing black, Kira’s eyes glowing from orange to black)_ “Traci, dear, I do apologize for deceiving you….but I will explain it all once this deed has been done. I promise. Trust me….. **BELIEVE IN ME** _” (His voice is so sound, convincing, and deep, the Hunters and Traci with Kira go to his side)_ “Now, Kira...kill Chris...” _(Kira does as she is told; going to Chris’s body, he looks up, mouth open. She draws back her arm to slash him when suddenly a large figure grabs her arm. We see it’s the twins merged form, and his eyes are glowing yellow. He throws her into Maverick. This gives the others enough time to free Chris. Stiles, Lydia and Allison release him from the ropes while Derek, Scott, and Isaac attack and are locked in combat with the Hunters. Maverick gets up, Kira is knocked out)_

Maverick: “TAKE HER…GO BACK TO THE BASE!”

_(Traci is at first hesitant, but then does it while the merged form attacks Maverick, getting in a few jabs and punches, Maverick spitting up blood and as it appears it has the upper hand, Maverick still partially transformed recovers quickly, and punches the merged form in the stomach, it backs up, falling to its knees and then Maverick knees it in the face. It falls down and Maverick begins retreating. When the wolves see the merged form down, they go to him, but then the Hunters retreat. They all circle the merged form but suddenly during the escape, we see Maverick going through the woods. He encounters Peter)_

Peter: “I always knew it was you…”

Maverick: “Always trying to take out the remains…you coward…”

_(Peter smirks, and goes to him, his eyes glowing red, Maverick looks surprised. We see Peter begin transforming, his mouth turning into the snout he once had, and Maverick goes on all fours preparing to transform as well. Both their shirts rip off and they are both in the midst of transforming. Scene shifts to the others and the merged form has de-fused but they don’t get up. Scott, Joshua and Derek are checking for pulses and look worried and everyone is weeping)_

Scott: “They’re not breathing….can…can you help them?!”

Joshua: “M-Maybe...I...I don’t know...I may need Deaton’s help…”

Derek: “…. Their smell is….”

Lydia: “Almost like death….”

Joshua: “……DAMNIT….they better….not be…”

**-EPISODE END-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest episode yet! Sorry for the delay!
> 
> Find us on tumblr by searching twhowlatus!


	10. Episode 22 - Turning Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the Nogitsune’s revelation occurs. Maverick’s true motives are revealed; and Derek continues his power struggle of being a Beta or Omega, as Peter’s actions change everything.

_(The episode begins where it left off. Maverick and Peter are seen shifting, and both are growling loudly in the preserve as they do this. They both finish shifting, and we see the golden fox form, its black eyes glowing aggressively. It’s large, black claws are shown, and huge fangs appear, with its nine tails flowing gracefully. On the other side of the battle is the familiar, large Alpha werewolf that is Peter Hale with his menacing red eyes. They jump at one another, engaging. As they engage, we see punches to the face on Peter’s side. And retorting back is other punches to Peter; they both are shaken, and jump off. It seems very climatic, as if watching a real wolf and fox fight it off, one trying to show who is dominant. They engage again, but this time Peter uses his agility, and knocks Maverick off onto his back. Peter jumps from above, pinning him down with his hands and feet. He rakes claws into him and Maverick roars in pain. Peter then gets in his face, similar to what he did to Scott in Night School, and roars into his face. Maverick is unnerved, retorting back with a loud growl. Peter goes to strike again, but Maverick’s eyes glow black, as a vision of Talia appears in front of Peter as he looks up, he stops, surprised. Maverick takes the opportunity then to strike Peter, raising his arms up with brute strength and slams both into the Alpha’s face. Peter, stunned, falls back and is slamming into a tree, and Maverick goes to him and slashes him several times in the chest, bloodying him and then finally kicks him into the side of the head, knocking him out)_

Maverick: “Damn scum… always in my way, if it isn’t telling the brats about my kind, it’s confronting me now....with new power at your disposal, as well.” _(He spits blood to the side and smirks)_ “If I didn’t think fast enough, I could have….HAHAHAA… _(His laughing ceases abruptly)_ “….However, you will be useful, yes indeed. You will be left alive to occupy Scott and their pack…with them trying to slow you down, Kira and I will be able to complete the ritual and there will be none left to stop me.”

_(Meanwhile, the scene fades but we see Peter in his human form, as he is there in the woods. He sees Talia in front of him)_

Peter: “T-T-Talia…S-sister….is…is that you?” _(Shocked, mouth open)_

Talia: “Peter….Brother….I’ve missed you.”

Peter: “And I you...”

Talia: “But you’re making a mockery of our name….our family…what they really were…Guardians, Peter.”

Peter: “Sometimes things can’t always be so traditional.”

Talia: “This isn’t what I wanted….what father wanted….”

_(Peter stops and is suddenly seen grabbing his head screaming up ‘I AM THE ALPHA’ like in the Season 3A finale)_

_(The next scene is at the Hunter Base, Kira is in her human form, having taken too much damage to sustain her shift and she is laying back, Traci is with her, and is seen preparing some medicine and cloths, along with patches)_

Traci: “…..Who would have thought…I’d be doing this again.” _(Kira is still unconscious, and Traci is seen removing Kira’s shirt. Kira is in a tank top. She is very bruised and with several scratches. She is seen applying some patches on her, trying to wipe the blood off her)_

Traci: “This…reminds me of when we were younger….taking care of you like this…..hunting, just like us….and then you distancing yourself a few months ago….Why, Kira, why? Where did I go wrong…?” _(She is seen, staring at her_ , _watching. She places a wash cloth on her forehead)_

_- **END SCENE-**_

_(The scene then shifts over to Scott, Derek, Joshua, Stiles, Lydia, Isaac, Allison, and the twins. Joshua is seen grabbing Ethan, lugging him over his shoulder while Stiles and Isaac are grabbing Aiden by the arms and legs, respectively. Lydia and Allison are walking with them and Scott and Derek are left, Scott going, but Derek grabs him by the shoulder)_

Derek: “They will be alright, ok?”

Scott: “They aren’t moving…and they’re not breathing.”

Derek: “You have to have hope, and believe. Didn’t you teach me that?”

Scott: “We’ve never been up against something like this….it feels like the Alpha Pack was just a trial…for this.”

Derek: “But, don’t think it can’t be overcome, because it can.”

_(They are seen leaving; Derek is driving. They are headed for the animal clinic. We then see them at the animal clinic; Deaton opens the door for them)_

Deaton: “What happened?!”

Derek: “No time, we need your help if they’re gonna make it.”

_(Josh brings them inside, Isaac and Stiles following. Scott goes through with the girls and they clear tables, placing them on it, Deaton places the same masks over them as seen in the finale)_

Joshua: “They tried to merge, and they did…but once they got hurt, this happened...”

Deaton: “I warned them….they need to start healing on their own for us to help.”

Derek: “Isn’t there anything that you can do?”

_(Everyone looks over at Derek, in a way surprised)_

Joshua: “Even you’d want them to survive?”

Derek: “What’s done is done. Is there anything else you’d need?”

Deaton: “Go to that cabinet over there, and get me bandage tape, and two vials of rubbing alcohol.”

_(Derek goes and does this, handing over to Deaton and we see Derek’s ears perk up, as he hears ‘I AM THE ALPHA’…Joshua looks to him)_

Joshua: “Go…I understand.”

Scott: “What is it?”

Derek: “It’s Peter…he’s an Alpha again.”

Scott: “What?!”

_(Deaton, Stiles, and everyone looks at him)_

Stiles: “How is HE an Alpha now?!”

Deaton: “….The spark left behind by Derek, and the Hales.”

Joshua: “It’s lingering, and Peter was able to take it…so go, take back what’s yours…or I suppose your proper pack.”

_(Derek just looks at them for a moment, then leaves, and as he is leaving, Danny is seen walking in, watching everyone and looking at them)_

Danny: “What the hell is going on…and why is everyone here?”

_(Danny then walks over and sees that Ethan and Aiden are there)_

Danny: “Why are they….!”

Scott: “Danny, relax…”

Stiles:” “Yeah, Danny, relax, it’ll be fine.”

Danny: “They have blood and scratches all over!”

Deaton: “Relax….just relax…we’re trying to save them...”

Danny: “I tracked Ethan’s phone here…”

_(The scene shifts over to the Sheriff’s department with Chris and the Sheriff there)_

Sheriff: “Is there anything I can do?” _(He sighs, and appears very frustrated)_

Chris: “Not really, no. I’m sorry.”

Sheriff: “….Man, I’ve never felt so useless!!” _(Kicks at the floor, sighing once again)_

Chris: “Many are in this life. Perhaps I can teach you some things, if you’d like just to prepare for you this kind of stuff.”

Sheriff: “…Yeah, that’d be great. I just wish I could do more. How can I protect Melissa like this?”

Chris: _(Raises a brow)_ “Scott’s mother?”

Sheriff: “Yeah…we’ve had a few dates and speak a lot. I care for her.”

Chris: “But, what about Scott and Stiles?”

Sheriff: “I think they would be fine with it. I think if Melissa and I got together, it’d be best for Stiles and Scott. It would complete the family dynamic in situations…Scott’s father not being around, well, being the way that he is and me losing Claudia.”

Chris: “Then if you want to do that and be able to protect her…then you’re gonna have to learn some new tricks. I’ll show you some things.”

Sheriff: “Yeah, I’d appreciate that.”

_(The scene then shifts over to Derek, he is going to the loft and he enters. We see Peter there, as he turns, his eyes are glowing red. Derek closes the door, looking at him)_

Derek: “So I see you’re an Alpha again.”

Peter: “….Yes, I am.”

Derek: “…..I heard you calling. I’m not part of Scott’s pack.”

Peter: “I see you realized that I am a superior Alpha. I still have a lot to teach you. You are family. All we need is just to make more werewolves for our pack…our new family.”

Derek: “….I don’t even think I can trust you.”

Peter: “Why not? I won’t kill you. You’re the only family I have left that is here. If Cora came back, she’d be welcome as well. We’re family, we have to stick together. Scott and the others don’t know what they’re doing and ultimately you want to rebuild our family, right? Where else to start but with family?”

Derek: “I don’t know.” _(Turns around)_

Peter: “If you want to survive, you have to stay with me. The Nogitsune is going to kill them, which will be a hindrance to us because we still need them for their information and we would be down valuable help.”

Derek: “Maybe…Maverick hasn’t won yet. And until he has, we’re not done. If I am alive, I want to be able to help.”

Peter: “What if you don’t have the power to help? With me, you will.”

Derek: “I’ll at least try. With you, I haven’t gone anywhere. Like you said, you could always make more werewolves, because you’re an Alpha.” _(Derek just looks to him with a smile, and Peter appears annoyed. The scene shifts over back to the Animal Clinic, Scott is with Dr. Deaton, Josh is there still, working on Ethan, Danny with him there. Allison and Isaac are there, too, with Lydia. Stiles is seen walking over to Lydia)_

Stiles: “Can we talk, please?”

Lydia: “Right now? We have a situation.”

Allison: “We’re here, go.”

Isaac: “We’ll watch him.”

_(Lydia and Stiles go to the front entrance, and Stiles isn’t facing her, but then turns around to look at her)_

Stiles: “I want to know what we are.”

Lydia: “What do you mean?”

Stiles: “Well…we…”

Lydia: “I need some time, Stiles…I mean, the whole situation is different with Aiden like that...”

Stiles: “You were arguing with him.”

Lydia: “He’s dying, Stiles…”

Stiles: “And I’ve been dying for years, too.”

_(Lydia blinks at him a few times, and Stiles points to his heart)_

Stiles: “Right here.”

Lydia: “Stiles, I care about you if that’s what you mean...”

Stiles: “Just care? …Alright, I am heading out, I need to clear my head.” _(Walking with his head down and shaking)_

Lydia: “Wait, Stiles..!” _(She pleads for him, but he is gone, she walks back)_

_(When Lydia walks back, we see that Scott has just finished helping Deaton, and Allison and Isaac have been waiting)_

Isaac: “So where did Stiles go?”

Lydia: “Said he needed to clear his head...”

Allison: “That’s what he said?”

Scott: “….That’s not like him.”

Deaton: “He’s growing, is all, and it appears that darkness has more of a grip on him then you, Scott.”

_(Everyone looks to him)_

Joshua: “I’ve noticed that, too. His anchor….he feels distant from it, right?”

Deaton: “Yes.”

Joshua: “I’ll go take care of that.”

Scott: “But we need you here.”

Isaac: “Yeah, who is going to help Dr. Deaton?”

Deaton: “I’ll be fine.”

Danny: “What are you all talking about?”

_(Everyone looks to him, forgetting he is there)_

Scott: “It’s something uh…well…”

Allison: “We can talk about it later when Ethan’s feeling, better, if he wakes up, alright?”

Danny: “So why isn’t he at a hospital..?”

Deaton: “An animal attacked him…and at this hour, it was easier to come to me since I have all the necessary things here.”

Danny: “Well, alright…but…I need to know what happened.”

_(Scott’s phone goes off, and we see it’s from Melissa)_

Scott: “I have to go; my mom needs to talk to me. Josh, go after Stiles, the rest of you here just help Dr. Deaton as much as you can.”

_(Everyone looks over, nods, Josh and Scott walk out)_

_- **END SCENE-**_

_(Scene opens back up with Maverick entering the Hunter’s Base, Traci is still with Kira. Maverick is seen with clothes ripped, apparent from him shifting and being in battle. Traci has been monitoring Kira, and she is still knocked out, Traci walks over, hugging him)_

Traci: “Father, you’re ok!”

Maverick: “Yes, Traci…did you really think they could best me?”

Traci: “About earlier...” _(She looks up at him, scared, and backs away)_ “What…what happened…what…are you?”

Maverick: _(Looks down, seemingly being ashamed and in denial)_ “I am, what you saw.”

Traci: “But we’re hunters….we defeat anything supernatural and kill them…yet you’ve been with us the whole time!”

Maverick: “For a reason, my daughter.”

Traci: “Do I even know you!?”

Maverick: “YES. You do! Now listen to me!”

_(Traci backs away, sitting down, and Maverick realizes his tone and calms himself, sighing)_

Maverick: “It is true, I am a Nogitsune. My goal has been to eliminate the supernatural, and I’m using Kira to add to my own power. She is going through what many do.”

Traci: “But, she’s family!”

Maverick: “I understand that. It runs in our blood. Your mother was human…it skipped you. Kira’s mother, my sister, was a Kitsune, and it is easier to pass down the gene if the mother is supernatural.”

_(A flashback is shown, a woman with a samurai sword fighting off what appears to be a Mummy, and various people in military uniforms are there as well, we see Maverick emerge)_

Maverick: “We are part of the Yakuza…I knew, eventually, another would emerge and then I could use their power in conjunction with mine to empower me and allow me to reach a new plateau of power…It is around her age that one becomes aware…she is ahead of schedule, because of the magic here…the Nemeton must have triggered it.”

Traci: “What is that?”

Maverick: “A magical tree, used by the druids. It contains many magical effects, such as mountain ash, and willow for them to use to fight against the supernatural.”

Traci: “Alright…but we still hurt Kira…we almost killed her!”

Maverick: “I would not have allowed it. But, she needed to rise to the occasion…and she did. All this was to ready her, and ready her power, develop it. With her power, and mine, we could eliminate the supernatural! Traci, think about it! It will only be so long until they kill us off, they have power we as Hunters, do not. That is why I must do this! For the future of mankind!”

Traci: “I’ll help you….it appears similar to our ancestors, the samurai code….”

Maverick: “Yes, I am ashamed that I have had to use the very thing we despise as a weapon…but we must…”

Traci: “You are ashamed…..”

Maverick: “If only you knew how much…”

_(The scene then shifts over to Stiles, he is seen on the stump of the Nemeton. We see him kicking his feet, when Joshua appears, walking to him)_

Joshua: “I understand your pain…but you have to be patient.”

Stiles: “I have been patient!”

Joshua: “It’s not easy. I know, because I, too, have felt those feelings for someone.”

Stiles: “And how did you make out?”

Joshua: “Not well.”

Stiles: “SEE!”

Joshua: “But, you aren’t me. We have to focus on the task. You can’t love her if she is dead.”

Stiles: “…”

Joshua: “I know you wish you could do more.”

Stiles: “Yes!”

Joshua: “But, you can, and you just don’t know it yet! I told you this was all a test. The darkness has affected you the most, because you are human.”

Stiles: “Maybe that’s the problem.”

Joshua: “No, it’s not the problem. You think it is, but you’re stronger than you think you are.”

Stiles: “What do you mean?”

Joshua: “I mean if it wasn’t for you, Scott wouldn’t be who he is. Lydia wouldn’t have noticed you. I wouldn’t be here. More people would be dead. You don’t have to be supernatural to help, Stiles.”

Stiles: “…”

_(The scene shifts to the McCall house. Melissa is sitting at the table waiting for Scott, nursing a cup of coffee)_

Scott: _(walking through the door, and sitting at the kitchen table)_ “Mom? What did you wanna talk about?”

Melissa: “I know this hasn’t been easy for you, with your father being back and all…”

Scott: “I’ve been more worried about you. It seems like all he does is push your buttons…”

Melissa: “Yeah, well, it wasn’t always like this…he used to care, and not just about his job.”

Scott: _(looks confused)_ “What do you mean?”

Melissa: “As you know, your father left when you were a child. I wanted to prove that we were better off without him. That we could survive on our own. And I think I’ve done a damn good job, right? Right _(Scott shakes his head and chuckles softly, while Melissa nods her head)_ Anyways, your father and Sheriff Stilinski were both going out for the big FBI job. Hard to believe they used to be good friends, but after Kyle got the job, he decided the job was worth it…and he left without us.

Scott: “I thought Dad left because of me…because he didn’t want me around…”

Melissa: “Oh honey, no. He loved you. He wanted the job so badly that he was willing to leave us all behind…and he did. We never formally divorced, but everyone here was so supportive of me, and us, that I never thought about it. That being said…

Scott: “Oh you don’t have to worry about-“

Melissa: “Excuse me! You’re interrupting, I should ground you but there’s something you know you need to do.”

Scott: “Which is what?”

Melissa: “Stiles”

Scott: “What about him? He’s with Josh right now…”

Melissa: “Oh don’t be an idiot, Scott. You know he’s having a rougher a time than you are with this whole darkness thing…”

Scott: “I know, but I don’t know how to help…he doesn’t ever wanna talk about it. He just holds it in…”

Melissa: “Do you even remember how you and Stiles became best friends, well other than the sheriff always checking in on us to make sure we had everything we needed after Kyle left?”

Scott: “Yeah…”

Melissa: “He needs you, Scott. He’s lost, and confused without you. I know you’ve been dealing with wolfy stuff but you have to make time for him, too. He’s family, and you know we don’t turn our backs on family…unless your name is Kyle McCall…then you can get the hell out of here!”

Scott: _(Hugging Melissa)_ “Thanks Mom…I love you…I know what I need to do.”

_(We see Melissa on the front porch, leaning against the banister smiling and we can faintly see Scott beginning to run on all fours. The scene shifts to Deaton’s clinic)_

Deaton: “I promise, Danny, I’m doing all I can. It’s up to them now.”

Danny: _(walking out of the front door, turning around)_ “Thanks. I’m just so worried. It sucks when you know you can’t do anything.

Deaton: “You can help him by keeping him in your thoughts. Believe it, or not, sometimes that can make all the difference _(Deaton smiles and closes the door)_   
  
_(Danny is seen walking towards his Toyota Yaris, when he begins to hear noise from the same alleyway from in season 3A. We see Kira’s silhouette at the other end of the alley)_

Danny: “Hey! Do you need help or something? My cars right here!” _(Before his eyes, Kira transforms into her Kitsune form, crouches down and lets out a roar. Danny, startled, turns to run back towards his car)_

**-EPISODE END-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twhowlatus.tumblr.com


	11. Episode 23 - Blood Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Maverick’s growing threat, Scott and the gang are forced to make a decision based upon a ritual Joshua has uncovered that greatly effects everyone’s lives; Derek’s and Scott’s the most.

_(The scene opens with Derek driving in his SUV to the animal clinic. It’s raining and storming outside, Derek seems really focused. We see a flashback to where Peter and Derek are seen speaking to one another and the decision Derek made by leaving him, hinting he could have just made more werewolves and we see Derek outlining that he wished to help in any way he could)_

_(We then see Joshua and Stiles riding in Stiles Jeep, Stiles is driving. They also appear to be going to the animal clinic, as we see their scene from last episode at the Nemeton. Joshua is looking up at the sky, it appears to be in the afternoon and he looks like he feels something. Stiles is driving, obviously stuff on his mind)_

Joshua:  “Have you decided yet?”

Stiles: “On?”

Joshua: “Whether, or not you think you’re useless, Stiles.”

Stiles: “….No.”

Joshua: “You’re not useless; you help people in your own way. Do you not understand that?”

Stiles: “I don’t.”

Joshua: “You have to. Who cares that you don’t have power like ours, you have your own power by touching people’s hearts and mind.”

Stiles: _(Looks over briefly, opening his mouth, but can’t speak)_

Joshua: “Your power is that. You keep everyone together, through it all. Like I told you before, Scott wouldn’t be who he is without your help. I’m surprised you haven’t realized you’re his Emissary by now. Forgive him.”

Stiles: “Is it….is it that easy?”

Joshua: “Yes…yes it is.”

Stiles: “………..”

Joshua: “You have intelligence. You once spoke about intelligence; how it is to be used for the good of mankind, and that it was a gift.”

Stiles: “…..It’s a privilege. But…these are my dreams...”

Joshua:  “Sometimes, you have to be steady to do what’s right and give up the things you want the most; even your dreams.”

_(After a few moments pass by, Stiles stares blankly through the windshield, having arrived at the animal clinic, sitting there, having his car in park)_

Stiles: “…You’re right…”

Joshua: “I smell Scott….c’mon.”

_(Both exit the jeep, and walk to the animal clinic. The bells ring and they are inside; Scott is there to greet them)_

_(The scene then shifts over to inside the animal clinic towards the back area. Dr. Deaton is there, of course, and we see Scott standing next to him. Joshua is standing next to Stiles, Stiles looking at Scott, both of them looking over at each other, staring in a sense)_

Joshua: “Are you two going to talk, or stare at each other all day?”

Scott: “Stiles…”

Stiles: “Scott…”

Scott: “Stiles, I’m sorry that I let my dad say all those things about you, and your dad...”

Stiles: “And I’m sorry that I got so upset and blinded by my anger and took it out on you….We’re supposed to be best friends…”

Scott: “I’m sorry, dude…..I’m sorry for taking you for granted….I’m sorry I didn’t realize how much our friendship really means to me. You were there when everything happened…you were the only one…Stiles, you’re my brother...”

_(Scott and Stiles then embrace, a long hug ensuing, and they pat each other on the back several times)_

Scott: “I won’t let anything get in the middle of our broship again…”

Stiles: “And I won’t let my emotions get the best of me….but I do have to keep you in check now and then.” _(Punching Scott in the shoulder)_

_- **END SCENE-**_

_(It’s just at that moment that the twins appear to come to on the table behind them, Aiden tries sitting up, Deaton goes to them)_

Deaton: “Don’t try to move, you’re lucky you survived and were brought back here.”

Aiden: “W…we’ll be fine….” _(Winces)_

Scott: “You two nearly died…AGAIN!”

Ethan: “...did…did we get ‘em…”

Stiles: “You stood up to them, yeah, bought us some time, but c’mon….”

Joshua: “The point is Argent’s life was spared….but you were very reckless. Do not try to merge again, the next time you do, you will die.”

Deaton: “He’s right, you probably put everything you had into merging and that’s why when you were struck, you barely were able to separate and heal enough for me to help.”

Aiden:  “Ethan….we’re done.”

_(Everyone looks over at him)_

Aiden: “We’ve over stayed our welcome. We’ve…we’ve done enough.”

Ethan: “What do you mean?”

Aiden: “I mean, we’ve caused enough problems here…I think it’s time we left.”

Ethan: “You can’t be serious!!”

Stiles: “Aiden!? What?!”

Scott: “REALLY?! Just like that?”

Joshua: “…When things have gotten this bad, you are going to just walk away? You’re involved now.”

Scott: “You can’t just leave.”

Aiden: “Watch us.”

Scott: “No, I won’t let you just run.”

Ethan: “You’d stop us…?”

Scott: “I would. And if I have to drag you with me, I will. If you’re going to go, at least do it after this is cleaned up. Have some decency.”

Stiles: “If you really want to help, then help us now, and don’t leave.”

Joshua: “I agree, while you can’t merge, you can at least be there to support.”

_(The twins ultimately look at look each other, pausing, before looking back at them)_

Aiden: “….We’ll stay until this whole Kitsune and Nogitsune thing is done. No later.”

Ethan: “We, at least, owe you that much.”

Scott: “Then why don’t you start by getting Isaac, Allison and Lydia. We’re a pack…so we have to face it head on, together.”

Stiles: “And be quick. If we’re going to do this, we have to do this right...”

_(The twins ultimately leave, getting their clothes on, and the scene shifts. We see the Hunter’s Base now. Maverick is there with Traci, and Kira, Kira looking down, in a trance)_

Traci: “So is she…?”

Maverick: “Still under my control, yes.”

Traci: “Father, you’re sure about this?”

Maverick: “Yes, Traci. If I release her now, she will not help us. She is too attached to Scott.”

_(Maverick pushes a candle on a wall, and the walls opens up to stairs leading underground. We see them walk down the stone steps, and what we see there is a large basement, dojo like area. It appears to be where their training is held. At the back wall is Danny hung up, not to choke him, but to keep him still)_

Danny: “What the hell is going on?! What ….what the are YOU GUYS!”

Maverick: “Shut up, we have no time for such questions, you fool.”

Traci: “I’m sorry Danny, but some things are better left unsaid. But soon, you will know everything.”

Danny: “SHE BORE FANGS AT ME!”

Maverick: “SILENCE! KIRA, shut him up!”

_(Kira grabs duct tape from the counter, goes to Danny, and places it around his mouth)_

Maverick: “Much better…”

Kira: _(Untrances briefly)_ “Uncle! What are you doing…this is wrong…!”

Maverick: “Did I ask you…?” _(His eyes flash black, Kira’s eyes as well flashing black, as she goes to a vegetative state again)_

_(The scene changes to Derek parking at the animal clinic, and he leaves his car, going inside. Everyone turns and Derek comes over)_

Derek: “We have a situation.”

Stiles: “Uh, well, we knew that.”

Derek: _(Rolls his eyes)_ “No, Stiles, another situation.”

Scott: “What is it?”

Derek: “Peter is an Alpha again. He was able to get the spark.”

_(Everyone looks over at one another, worried before Stiles looks to Deaton)_

Stiles: “So what’s the plan there, Qui-Gon Jinn?”

_(Deaton then looks at him puzzled, Josh is seen chuckling a little bit, with Derek shaking his head and Scott going ‘Uh what’ to Stiles. Derek picks it up from there)_

Derek: “I’ve read my family’s book numerous times; I can’t find anything that would help me out.”

Deaton: “There is one thing.”

Scott:  “I hope it’s not another ice bath.”

Deaton: “Not exactly. This one’s a little more painful, and the consequences are a little less complicated than what happened months ago.”

Derek: “What is it?”

Deaton: “It’s an ancient ritual, so I’m not surprised you don’t know about this. It’s only ever been performed a couple of times.”

Joshua: “No, you can’t mean…”

Deaton: “Why, yes, I do. It’s the only way to secure the spark before Peter completely absorbs it.”

_(The scene changes to the Sheriff with Chris Argent. They are at a shooting range, and they are shooting their pistols. Chris is seen dead on, and the Sheriff as well)_

Chris: “Not bad.”

Sheriff: “Not bad yourself.”

Chris: “Depending on what you’re fighting, you will want to use different kinds of bullets.”

Sheriff: “Like?”

Chris: “When hunting werewolves, use wolfs bane.”

Sheriff: “Wolf’s whaa…?”

Chris: “It’s a plant highly poisonous to werewolves. If you lace your bullets with it, it will hurt werewolves, at the very least slow them down.”

Sheriff: “And I suppose you’re gonna show me how to do that?”

Chris: “Yeah. But, then we’re going to go.”

Sheriff: “Go where?”

Chris: “Hunt us some Nogitsune.”

Sheriff: “You’re kidding!? With these?!”

Chris: “No. With these.” _(Chris opens up a suit case, in it we see two assault rifles, loaded, Chris grabs one, and the Sheriff grabs the others)_ “We’ll track the kids, because they have werewolves among them, they will lead us to them.”

Sheriff: “…..You sure planned everything…geesh…”

_- **END SCENE-**_

_(The scene goes back to the animal clinic, everyone’s eyes on Joshua and Dr. Deaton)_

Joshua: “The ritual he is talking about means that there is a way for you to get the Alpha spark back, Derek, but you would need the blood of another Alpha.”

Deaton: “It’d also mean you’d be attached to this Alpha.”

Derek: “What do you mean, attached?”

Deaton: “I mean you wanted to restore your family, correct? You’d be in this Alpha’s pack.”

Derek: “I don’t want to do it.”

Joshua: “Dr. Deaton’s right, if you don’t do this, Peter will be the Hale Alpha unless you kill him.”

Derek: “I’d rather do it.”

Scott: “Would you though?”

_(Derek looks to Scott)_

Scott: “You’ve told me that we’re predators, not killers...so why….why do it that way? Why have another person’s blood on your hands, for something else? For something selfish?”

Derek: “Scott, you don’t understand…my family used to protect this place.”

Stiles: “So you can protect it too, without being a selfish prick about it, and stop being so sour….sourwolf.” _(Derek glares at Stiles)_

Deaton: “You told me when you got back that you would listen to me if it meant restoring your family’s honor. I’m telling you now the same thing…..just trust us.”

Derek: “….What else happens?”

Joshua: “The Alpha would recognize the Beta, in question, that they are equals. Next, the Alpha says some words, and the Beta digs their claws into the Alpha’s forearms, while the Alpha puts their claws into the Beta’s neck. The Beta would hallucinate and go through a mental trial within themselves. Normally after this, the Beta would become an Alpha, as well as the second in command. But if on the rare chance that this Beta is from another pack, they must face their Alpha to take their spark. ….It’s dangerous because the claw to the neck can kill the Beta if not done properly and depends on the Beta’s psyche.”

Derek: “But the only other Alpha we have here…”

Stiles: “…Scott...”

Scott: “But I have no idea what to do…”

Deaton: “Joshua and I will help you.”

_(Scott and Derek then look at each other, and the screen fades black. We see then the area cleared, Stiles out of the way, Derek sitting down. Scott is behind Derek; Derek’s arms are raised and held onto Scott’s forearms. Scott’s fingers are at Derek’s neck, Dr. Deaton is in front of Derek, and Joshua holding Scott’s hands)_

Deaton: “Okay, Josh is going to guide you to do the claw to the neck so you don’t kill him. I want you to repeat after me, Scott.”

Scott: “Ok.”

Deaton: “Erimus fratres…”

Scott: “Erimus fratres…”

Deaton: “et paribus…”

Scott: “et paribus…”

Deaton: “per sanguinem meum…”

Scott: “per sanguinem meum…”

Deaton: “ut alpha nomino”

Scott: “ut alpha nomino”

Joshua: “Derek, now.”

_(Derek extends his claws, and digs them into Scott’s forearms, Scott winces in pain as the blood drips along his claws)_

Joshua: “Scott, your turn…”

_(Scott’s claws extend and they are next to Derek’s neck. Joshua holds Scott’s hands, and gently forces them into Derek’s neck, Derek wincing as well. This goes on for about five seconds, before Scott’s eyes glow red and Derek’s eyes go blue. Scott then sees what Derek does, and it’s black and white inside Derek’s mind. He is there with no shirt on, and he sees his mother in front of him, a white background all around)_

Talia: “Derek…..”

Derek: “Mother!”

Talia: “I’m here, son.”

Derek: “Mother, I need your help…it’s Peter. He’s the alpha now…”

Talia: “He was always up to no good…”

Derek: “Please…please help me…”

Talia: “I can’t.”

Derek: “Mother?!”

Talia: “You can only help yourself.”

Derek: “… I’m sorry, mother. If it wasn’t for me, then you…Laura…..everyone would be alive….It’s all my fault.”

Talia: “Stop it, Derek. What is done is done….it was meant to be.”

Derek: “And now…and now….I have to get others involved…”

Talia: “I know.”

_(Derek looks down)_

Talia: “But, Derek. This does not mean you are giving up on our family.” _(Derek looks up)_ “You are merely doing what you have to make sure it doesn’t go to the wrong hands. I believe in you. Forgive yourself. This other Alpha has great potential. It does not mean you are giving up…our family is dead, Derek. But it’s time you form a new legacy, a new pack, one just as strong, just as proud….we’ve already lost our family…don’t lose this one, too.”

Derek: “I…I won’t….thank you…..” _(The whiteness fades out and we see Derek pulling his claws out of Scott, and Scott pulling his claws out of Derek, and they both pant, Derek’s eyes going back to normal and Scott’s)_

Deaton: “You survived…”

Joshua: “That means it worked…all you have to do is find Peter…”

Derek: “…And I know where he is…I already smell him.”

_(The scene opens up to Allison, Isaac, and Lydia in Allison’s apartment)_

Lydia: “This sucks….not knowing what’s going on…”

Isaac: “It really does…I gather Scott’s coming up with something, so we’ll be alright.”

Allison: “Scott always has a plan…he did with Gerard...he did with Deucalion…he will with Maverick...”

Isaac: “Yeah, we have to believe in him.”

Lydia: “Well SOMEONE has to…might as well be us.”

_(The twins then come in, and we see everyone shocked)_

Lydia: “Aiden…Ethan, you’re alright!”

Aiden: “Yeah, we’re fine.”

Ethan: “We’re here because Scott sent us….we’re going to work together.”

Isaac: “You two are going to fight with us?”

Ethan: “It’s the least we can do.”

Aiden: “We owe you….and this is the second time you’ve saved us, so who’s counting right?”

Lydia: “Yeah…”

Isaac: “Right…”

_(Isaac looks at his phone)_

Isaac: “Scott wants to meet with us in about an hour in the preserve.”

Allison: “He must have figured something out…”

Lydia: “…Good, because I feel like there are going to be dead bodies tonight…”

_(Everyone looks over at her now, as the scene shifts over to the preserve, where Scott, Derek, Stiles, and Joshua are, Derek at the point, sniffing the air around)_

Derek: “He’s here…I can smell him…”

_(They move closer and we see that we are back at Hale House, Peter with his back turned to them, he begins speaking)_

Peter: “So I see you chose to be with Scott now…..and with Stiles, of course…oh…our new friend.”

_(Joshua just growls at him)_

Derek: “I chose to be with them; because they’re my real pack…I’m taking back what’s mine, and not yours.”

Peter: “It’s mine again. I’ll do what I want with it!”

_- **END SCENE-**_

_(Scott and Joshua go at him, Scott and Josh wolf out as they go at him. They engage him similar to how Scott and Derek did in Season One, Peter able to swat them down, and get annoyed, growling at them. He tosses them away and Derek jumps at him. They grapple, and roll along the ground. Peter begins to punch him as he is atop)_

Peter: “Take back what’s yours? It was never yours to begin with! You’re weak! Just like the rest of them…you can’t even lay a hand on me!”

_(Derek endures the pain before, using his legs to flip Peter off him. He goes at him and flips in the air, pushing him into a tree and begins punching him in the face repeatedly. Peter’s head turns back and forth, but we see him transforming as he takes the damage. Finally, Derek hits a hard right uppercut, Peter reels back before grabbing him and throwing him to the ground as Derek skids across the ground. We see Peter transform, him being ripped to shreds and Derek also shifts. He holds his wounds, and Joshua and Scott go to help him and Derek raises an arm back)_

Derek: “This is my fight….it has to be this way!”

_(Derek goes at him again and Derek tries to avoid the fast punches of the Alpha, but at the last moment he can’t and he is held, being squeezed, Peter is growling in his face, fangs gritting together)_

Peter: “Never….bite…the hand that feeds you…….WHAT?!”

_(Derek manages to grab Peter’s head and slam it into him, and we see Derek’s eyes shifting to red, Peter’s to blue. Derek manages to have his legs go back to the ground and grab Peter’s arm to rip him off him and manages to head-butt him again. Derek jumps onto him; his shirt ripped and punches Peter repeatedly, Derek’s eyes changing to the Alpha Red again. Peter begins to go back to normal and his eyes are blue. Derek stops afterwards)_

Peter: “What did you…your power…”

Derek: “Came from my pack….and not wanting to give up…”

Peter: “…..Kill me.”

Derek: “My mother always said we were predators, not killers. All you’ve done is kill...so no.”

_(Derek turns to Stiles, Scott, and Joshua. They nod and they begin walking)_

Scott: “So how do we have 2 Alphas of the same pack now?”

Joshua:  “Like real wolf packs, there are 2 Alphas to a pack. It’s usually a mate, or someone the Alpha considered as an equal….the same applies here.”

Stiles: “Do all things about regular wolves apply to werewolves?”

Joshua: “Some, not all.”

Derek: “…I didn’t even know about that…thank you guys.”

Scott: “No problem.” _(Patting Derek on the shoulders)_

Stiles: “So now what?”

Joshua: “Now we take the fight to Maverick…with two Alphas on our side.”

_(The scene then shifts over to Maverick staring outside the window, his eyes glowing black, the full moon nearly at its peak, he is seen smiling)_

Maverick: “It is nearly time...the hour is upon us…”

**_-TO BE CONTINUED-_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look for twhowlatus on tumblr! We're gonna post an announcement there soon! So i'd keep an eye out for it!
> 
> Sorry this took so long! I know we're running behind, but I promise the wait will be worth it! We have ONE episode left of 3B! Are you excited?


	12. Episode 24 - Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle between Maverick and Scott and Derek’s pack begin, with some unexpected results.

_(The episode opens with Scott, Derek, Joshua, and Stiles, they are walking around in the preserve, Josh is sniffing at the air, ears perking up. He walks forward, everyone behind him, because his senses are better than even the two Alphas. His nose continues to work, as he appears to be picking up the scent. We see Scott texting Isaac with ‘Meet U Outside preserve come w/every1’)_

_(The scene shifts over to Isaac, who receives the text message. He is seen with the twins, Allison and Lydia. They are in Allison’s car, driving, it’s night out; we see the full moon has nearly rose. Cue in Lydia freaking out; she screams out the window, we see Allison break hard, the wolves and her covering their ears. Scott, Josh, Stiles, and Derek look up. Scott, Josh, and Derek almost on their knees with the pain from her wailing cry. When she stops, we see that Allison has arrived at the preserve, headlights at the four guys)_

Scott: “Can you...shut that off please?”

_(Scott and the others have their arms over their eyes, not being able to see. The headlights are then seen being put out. Everyone has regrouped together this time, and Scott takes initiative)_

Scott: “It’s time to finish this once and for all. I trust all of you…we can do this.”

Joshua: “Anyone who isn’t up to fight, or help in some capacity, leave now, we will understand.”

_(We see that no one has left and it is quiet for a minute)_

Stiles: “Well, that answers that. So, what happens now, you guys just do your thing?”

Joshua: “Well, with 2 Alphas we have the advantage, but I don’t know how long he’s been alive.”

Isaac: “Two Alphas?”

_(Everyone looks to Derek)_

Derek: “Yeah, long story, but I’m here to help.”

Aiden: “Will be kind of interesting...”

Ethan: “I’ll say.”

Lydia: “Now’s not the time. Listen, I feel death ….someone is going to die….so everyone be careful?”

Allison: “We’ll stay out of your way, and I’ll try to attack as a distraction.”

Isaac: “Do we even know a weakness?”

Stiles: “It’s tails.”

Joshua: “Yes, those are their sources of power. “

Scott: “This meeting was just to prepare us. Josh, lead the way.”

Allison: “Why him?”

Isaac: “Yeah, why him?”

Aiden: “Well, if you let them talk…”

Joshua: “Now’s not the time. Me, because I have stronger senses then them.”

Allison: “But, Derek and Scott are Alphas.”

Joshua: “My senses exceed those of regular Alphas; I have a few…different abilities. Stiles, hang on to these.”

_(He gives him some willow in jars, as well as mountain ash)_

Joshua: “I need you to use the mountain ash to bind us in a circle so he can’t escape, and the willow in case he uses some powers to affect us.”

Stiles: “…are you…”

Joshua: “Yes, I’m sure.”

Scott: “You can do this, Stiles, We believe in you, and more importantly…I do, bro.”

Stiles: “But what if he, you know, kills you?”

Derek: “I see….better that he bound inside.”

Joshua: “Right, if we die, we die, but at least he won’t go anywhere, not without help. You guys are there for that.”

Scott: “Any other questions?”

_(Everyone is silent)_

Scott: “Lead on.”

_(Joshua takes the lead, sniffing at the air again; we see that the non werewolves are in the car, creepily going up on the werewolf pack. Joshua leads them to a house away from most civilization; we see that is the Hunter’s Base, some outside, the full moon has nearly risen)_

Joshua: “…He’s inside.”

_(We see Joshua on point, the group rushes behind him, and we see Derek and Joshua flip onto the hunters, taking two out, kicking them in chin. Allison shoots one in the knee with a crossbow, making way for Isaac to attack, punching, then grabbing the Hunter, tossing him to the ground. We see the last one being man handled by the twins, their eyes glowing yellow and they have their hands around a man’s neck and slam him into the wall. We see a brief image of Maverick looking up from hearing the noise then look outside at the moon. Scott makes his way inside first, noticing immediately the set of stairs going down to the basement. He goes ahead, busts through the wall to see Kira tranced, Maverick staring at Scott, with a satisfied smirk on his face, Danny hung up on the wall, and Traci with a katana and on a table in front of her a crossbow and daggers. The rest from the pack arrive and are all by the door. Ethan looks shocked, and growls, Danny watching. We see Ethan’s fangs and claws grow)_

Maverick: “Well, well, well….the gang is all here….or are they? Hmm...”

Scott: “Let him go”

Maverick: “I can’t do that, Scott. You see, he is needed.”

Ethan: “For WHAT?! To add to your sick pleasure!?”

Traci: “For the greater good.”

Stiles: “Greater good? That sounds like something out of a damn book...” _(Starts to laugh)_

Maverick: “Now, now, you should understand, Stiles. Being…different has its advantages, wouldn’t you say?”

Lydia: “But, everyone is different, you can’t say that.”

Maverick: “Some more than others.” _(Looking at Lydia)_

Joshua: “He is talking about the line between the natural and supernatural.”

Maverick: “Right you are, Deputy.”

Derek: “But, there is so much supernatural out there. Practically everyone in this room is supernatural.”

Traci: “And it’s fair that you all kill off the humans, the ones who can’t defend themselves? It’s fair to hunt us your whole lives, and we can’t fight back!?”

Scott: “Not all of us did that, we didn’t.”

Maverick: “But there are many who have and will continue to do so. It matters not.”

Aiden: “So you will wipe us all out!? You’re one to talk! You’re supernatural, too!”

Maverick: “Not by choice!”

Scott: “Sometimes we don’t have a choice…but to kill everyone is insane! We can’t let you do that!”

_(The pack gets ready, the werewolves eyes all glowing their respective color)_

Maverick: “Hahaha…I see….so you did in that fool, Peter…..and managed to do the rare thing of 2 Alphas of 1 pack….it matters not…KIRA!”

_(Kira’s eyes glow black and we see her shift in front of us, turning into her Kitsune form. We see Maverick also shift, Traci backs up looking scared. Maverick’s body bulges, his clothes ripping off, his eyes glowing black and golden fox fur covering his body. He gets on his hind legs, black claws coming out of his hands, and he roars. Allison, Lydia, and Stiles get back, and we see Scott punch the ground, shifting, next Derek turning his head back and forth his eyes glowing and fangs coming out, shifting. Joshua is seen growling loudly as he shape shifts, removing his jacket. Isaac looks up and we see his familiar unibrow when he shifts, fangs growing and the twins we both see regularly shift like how Scott did in Frayed. They look at each other, realizing that if they were to merge they could die)_

_- **END SCENE-**_

_(Scene opens back up to Lydia with Allison and Stiles in the corner)_

Stiles: “So uh, Lydia, this still feel like a death trap to you?”

Lydia: “Yeah….the feeling is growing, too.”

Stiles: “Aw, damn it!”

Allison: “Stiles, you have to place the mountain ash around as a barrier, hurry!”

Stiles: “But--!”

Lydia: “STILES! Don’t be a wimp, do IT! They need you!”

Stiles: “Fine!” _(He grabs the vial of mountain ash, concentrating, remembering what he did the first time he used it. ‘I believe this will work’ he says, and begins from the corner they are in, pouring from behind. We see Kira jump at Scott. Joshua heads up from the side to knock her down, roaring, and punching her in the gut and roaring into her face)_

Joshua: “KIRA! I don’t want to hurt you! STOP THIS!”

_(Kira roars back into his face, kicking him off. We see Isaac then take a shot, she outmaneuvers as he comes at her, kicking him off like he was nothing. He skids across the ground. Meanwhile, we see Maverick taunting, breathing up and down, laughing, much like Deucalion did. Scott and Derek attack together, Derek kicking him backwards, and Scott upper cutting him in the jaw to push him to the wall. Maverick smirks, barely phased)_

Maverick: “DON’T TELL ME THAT’S ALL YOU GOT?”

_(Maverick taunts, and comes at them quickly knocking them back with one mighty swing of his arm and slams his tails into them. Danny looks on horrified. We see then a figure jump in, jumping at Maverick, up on Maverick’s arm, clawing. We see it’s a female, and Maverick just tosses her off and it jumps onto Kira knocking her down. We see the figure to be Cora, she is pounding on Kira repeatedly, and Josh is up but doesn’t look like he wants to interfere)_

Derek: “Cora?!”

Cora: “…talk….later!” _(She states as she is pounding into Kira, Stiles looks back, a look of happiness on his face when he sees her, he continues the mountain ash, going faster as he has finally completed the full circle. Maverick notices and roars)_

Maverick: “YOU WANT TO TRAP ME? IN HERE? YOU FOOLS! I’LL KILL YOU ALL!”

_(Josh joins the two Alphas, and we see the twins have finally freed Danny and Ethan is after Traci. She is swinging the katana and we see that Ethan dodges a few before letting himself get cut. He roars at her and grabs her by the throat pinning her to the wall. She drops the Katana and Aiden ties up Traci, as she is no longer a threat. Ethan is bleeding, and Danny looks at him scared. Ethan puts his head down)_

_- **END SCENE-**_

_(Joshua goes up to attack and Scott goes with him, Isaac is seen after Maverick as they all try to hold him. Derek goes to swipe at his tails but he moves them and he swings his tails brushing Derek to the wall and Maverick grabs Isaac, Joshua and Scott with both hands and slams them repeatedly to the wall and they fall next to Derek. The full moon is seen rising, and the light pours in and Maverick smirks)_

Maverick: “That was good thinking. But, you still will die. The hour has arrived. NOW…!” _(He sees the twins with Danny and uses his speed similar to Deucalion to grab Danny and he looks to Kira)_

Maverick: “Now, kill him, Kira.”

_(Kira kicks off Cora and begins walking towards Danny, and we see the pack one by one try to get up but can’t. Then we see the Sheriff and Chris come in, much like Allison did in Frayed excerpt with assault rifles. We see them press the triggers, and bullets rain on Maverick. Maverick pushes Danny to the side next to the girls unknowingly, and he seems to be laughing, the bullets not affecting him until one cuts through a tail and he howls in pain. He turns around and several more are cut through, leaving three remaining. We see Maverick fall to his knees and Kira’s eyes turning from black to her orange. She gets up, puts her hands down, and we see the wolves get up, the light of the full moon helping their healing factor)_

Maverick: “...H-HUMANS…BUT…H-HOW…..”

Chris: “It’s called tracking. We couldn’t find you…but finding werewolves….is easier for me.”

Sheriff: “Josh, you too, man? Oh come on...”

Joshua: “SIR! Get back, it’s dangerous! I’m sorry..!”

Sheriff: “We’re fine...”

Scott: “No you’re really not!”

_(We see Maverick turn to them and flash his eyes before Kira cuts the rest of Maverick’s tails off and is in front of Maverick, shifted back to normal. Maverick’s eyes widen, and Kira turns to see Maverick, everyone gets closer but the twins)_

Maverick: “BUT…HOW….WHY…”

Kira: “Because what you were doing is wrong.”

Maverick: “WE….WERE….GOING…TO DO…..SO MUCH GOOD TOGETHER…”

Kira: “I accept that I am a Kitsune….I thought of it was a curse, but I can use my gifts as I want...”

Maverick: “YOU WILL NEVER LEARN EVERYTHING…”

Kira: “I was afraid of becoming like a monster……but I see you were really the monster…..I have control over what I become…” _(She looks to Scott after, and we see everyone has shifted back to normal)_

Sheriff: “Well…I guess…this is another animal attack…”

Joshua: “…Yes sir.”

Sheriff: “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Joshua: “Because, sir, I didn’t want you involved and to hurt yourself...”

Sheriff: “Was this the only reason you applied? For this stuff?”

Joshua: “Not all….You have a good reputation, and, at least, learn from someone from that. “

_(The Sheriff then is smiling. We see the focus shift to the twins Ethan still looking disgusted, he walks up to Traci, she is crying)_

Ethan: “You were just as big a part of this…”

Traci: “I was only---“

Ethan: “And you almost killed Danny…”

_(Everyone looks up and we see Ethan dig his claws into her stomach and pulls them out. Scott and Josh with Danny go up)_

Danny: “Why!?”

Ethan: “She almost killed you!”

Danny: “You didn’t have to kill her!”

Lydia: “Why didn’t you stop him, Aiden?”

Aiden: “Because I knew how he feels, he wanted to protect Danny...”

Danny: “I don’t condone killing...this is all...so new...”

Ethan: “…..I love you, Danny.”

Danny: “If you did….you wouldn’t have…killed her…I…I need some time…”

Joshua: “He’s right.”

Scott: “You, of all people, I did not expect this from...”

Ethan: “You would have done the same!”

Scott: “No, I wouldn’t.

Joshua: “Regardless if she was innocent, or not, you didn’t have to take her life. She wasn’t an immediate threat. You’re lucky it didn’t change the color of your eyes.”

Ethan: “I don’t care if it did….Scott. We fulfilled our promise. We’re leaving.”

Aiden: “Goodbye.”

Scott: “You’re sure?”

Ethan: “Yes.”

Danny: “But!”

Ethan: “….we’ll come back once everything has settled...maybe…”

Sheriff: “Hold on, you just killed her.”

Chris: “Just let them go... Trust me…its better this way.”

Sheriff: “Are you serious? Fine…”

_(The twins then leave the area; Kira narrows her eyes at Ethan on the way out. Danny is seen with tears, Lydia is staring with emptiness at Aiden and the twins turn around, waving. Joshua puts his jacket back on, and Stiles was seen looking at Lydia then to Cora. We see flashes of more local law enforcement, everyone but Joshua and the Sheriff gone)_

_- **END SCENE-**_

_(We see the scene shift to Scott and Isaac; they are hanging out in Scott’s room)_

Isaac: “Scott, are you sure about this?”

Scott: “Yeah dude, it’s totally fine! I’ve moved on, promise.”

Isaac: “Yeah? Alright…I promise I won’t try to bring her around here….unless it’s a pack thing.”

Scott: “Don’t wor—“

Melissa: “Isaac! Can you come here for a minute! I need to talk to you!”

Scott: “Oh snap! You’re in trouble already!” _(Punching Isaac in the arm)_

_(We see Isaac leave Scott’s room and go next door to Melissa’s room)_

Melissa: “NO WOLF HEARING SCOTT!” _(We hear Scott sigh, and jump out the window. The noise of his bike can be heard starting)_

Isaac: “You wanted to talk to me, Mrs. McCall?”

Melissa: “Right, you know you’re welcome to stay here as long as you like, right?”

Isaac: “Really? Than-“

Melissa: “There are some rules around here, mister; you don’t want to get on my bad side.”

Isaac: “Yes’m…”

Melissa: “You and Scott will switch off doing dishes and laundry, you have to clean your room every week and your homework must be done before you play World of Warcraft or whatever it is you kids play these days.”

Isaac: “You mean Call of Duty?”

Melissa: “NO BACK TALKING EITHER!” Just kidding…that…I’m surprised zombie games aren’t more popular. I think I’d do pretty well, right?” _(Isaac just shakes his head)_ “That’s all I have Isaac...”

Isaac: “Alright, thanks again Mrs. M!”

Melissa: “Don’t mention it Isaac! OH and one more thing, I’m fine with Allison being over here, but just remember, Scott isn’t the type of person to tell you if something is actually bothering him…He’s my son, I don’t like to see him hurting…just keep that in mind, ok?”

Isaac: “You got it, Mrs-“

Melissa: “Call me mom, ok?” _(Hugging Isaac)_

Isaac: “Mom” _(They both smile and Isaac runs down the stairs to meet Scott outside)_

_(We see Peter still in the woods, he is hurt, crawling but getting up, he is staring at the sky, moon is still full, eyes glowing blue. Next scene is back to Derek’s Loft, with Derek and Cora. Derek is staring out the window)_

Cora: “So the rumor is you’re with Scott now…”

Derek: _(Turns to see her, Derek flashes his crimson red eyes)_

Derek: “Yeah….he’s family now….”

Cora: “Maybe he’s yours, but he’s not mine!” _(She storms out, slamming the loft door shut. Cut to the loft parking lot, Cora gets in a Black 2013 Scion FR-S)_

Derek: _(Looks back out the loft window, looking down)_ “My baby sister….I hope you realize I’m trying to do the right thing…” _(We see Cora pull out of the parking lot and leave)_

_(Scene shifts to Agent McCall, Sheriff, and Chris at the station. They have finished with the crime scene and Agent McCall points at the Sheriff)_

Agent McCall: “So I see you cracked the killer. A Fox, huh?”

Chris: “Yes.”

Sheriff: “Yeah, I asked Chris to help me with the situation.”

Agent McCall: “I saw people involved, too, what was that?”

Chris: “A hunting group trying to kill it, too.”

Agent McCall: “Why didn’t you let them take care of it?”

Sheriff: “Well, that guy Barrows was with them. He killed people while working and we had probable cause to believe the same thing. So we stopped them.”

Agent McCall: “I see... _(Turns to leave but then looks back, pointing his finger at the Sheriff)_ You have some nerve asking her out.”

Sheriff: “We’re both single, man, she doesn’t want to be with you.”

Agent McCall: “You want to take her and Scott from me?”

Sheriff: “She already lost you, Kyle, and you’re losing your son.”

Agent McCall: “Why you….”

Chris: “He isn’t trying to take to over a father role for Scott. But, she is far out of your reach.”

Agent McCall: “What…?”

Chris: “You have to move on, she doesn’t love you anymore. All you can do is be a parent now. Now, please…stop this.”

_(Agent McCall just leaves after, frustrated with the situation)_

Sheriff: “Thanks, he is a real pain in the ass.”

Chris: “In a way, I pity him.”

Sheriff: “I don’t.”

_(Scene appears to be Allison, Lydia, and Isaac now)_

Allison: “A lot of crazy stuff going on….Isaac, I just wanted to say…I don’t know if we are going to last.”

Isaac: “Why not?”

Allison: “Everything’s been complicated….more things are going to be coming...”

Lydia: “….She’s scared of what may happen.” _(Allison glares at Lydia)_

Isaac: “That just gives us more of a reason to try.”

Allison: “I just don’t want things to be weird…and awkward...”

Isaac: “They won’t be...”

Lydia: “At least not yet…..gee all of a sudden, I am the normal one.”

Isaac: “Normal?”

Lydia: “Yes, I was the only not hallucinating, and any of that and my power isn’t that bad. Rather ingenious.” _(The two laugh, and we then see Joshua, Stiles with Deaton and Morrell at the animal clinic)_

Stiles: “So it worked…so am I…?”

Deaton: “I’d say, if it worked, you’re still alive.”

Morrell: “For now, anyways. But you have to be cautious; Beacon Hills is still a Beacon. The Nemeton’s power hasn’t diminished.”

Stiles: “What do you mean?”

Joshua: “its power lasts a while, meaning until it’s been dried up, and more things are probably going to happen.”

Deaton: “So we have to train you right away to be his emissary.”

Stiles: “Alright, just tell me what I have to do….oh, and you mentioned eye color Josh….I know you’re different, but you haven’t said much about yourself…or abilities.”

Joshua: “I’m here to make sure nothing else happens and to keep balance. The things you will face you will need my help……just don’t expect me to kill, unless it’s absolutely necessary.”

Stiles: “Oh?”

Deaton: “It’s forbidden for Dire Werewolves to be Alpha’s of a pack, unless it’s their own and they have a child who is a werewolf. And Dire Werewolves can only kill the truly deranged…right?”

Joshua: “That’s correct.”

Morrell: “That must also mean you lose your power if you do kill an innocent….”

Joshua: “…Yes.”

Stiles: “Whoa…like lose your ability to be a werewolf?”

Joshua: “Practically…I lose what makes me different and I don’t want that to happen to keep the legacy alive….it’d change me to something dark.”

Stiles: “…..Well, you have us around now, we’re your new famil-uh-pack, right?”

Joshua: _(Turns to look at him)_ “Right. So let’s get started…”

_(The scene shifts to the preserve where we see some law enforcement still there and we see Owen, a kid from a class of Scott’s there, spying. He hears noises and another set of light appears on the way. He goes to the lights, and we see another cop. He turns around and all of a sudden we hear slash marks and shadows, cat like sounds being heard. Scott and Isaac are on their way to the crime scene, and spot blood. They stop, then see Owen dead, all clawed up and a spiral in his chest, indicating the revenge symbol used among werewolf packs. Scott looks up at the moon, as the scene fades to black)_

**_-EPISODE END-_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap! Our little fanfiction is sadly over! But here's some great news!
> 
> One Month till Teen Wolf graces our screens again in the US!
> 
> Here's an update from us: 
> 
> We came to the unanimous decision to keep going. That's right, WE’RE ON FOR SEASON 4!
> 
> We already have some details, but it’s going to take a lot more planning before any of that sees that light of your screen ;) Thank you to everyone who has read our story! We love all of you! You guys don’t know how much it means to us that you’re reading what we write!
> 
> Tumblr - twhowlatus


End file.
